La recta final hacia el destino
by cleo yagami
Summary: "Darien y Hotaru tras pasar un duro enfrentamiento han vivido un buen tiempo felices con sus amores de cada uno, pero pronto les vendría un cruce en su destino que hará que sepan Serena y Zafiro algo mas de sus pasados y mas todavía" continuación de "Un escenario para el destino"
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a mi hermosa gente que me sigue y me ha seguido, luego de mas de 4 meses he vuelto, y en esta ocasión para traerles la continuación de mi fanfic "Un escenario para el destino" antes que nada les cuento que al estar de nuevo retirada de aquí de Fanfiction me resulto un vació, ya que fue un abandono a mi PC, y tambien a algunos fics que leo en mis ratos libres, pero también por la bomba de SMC season 3, pero eso no tiene mucho que ver, pero tan pronto toce de nuevo la compu decido volver, mas pronto de lo que pense.**

 **Ademas de tengo muchas ideas lokas, dramáticas, románticas y desesperantes que pondré poco a poco, y de nuevos personajes, algunos inventados por mi, y ademas de responder dudas que deje, según yo, y espero por Kami-sama no me quede atorada entre capítulos, y si se puede dar avances en facebook**

 **Así que los dejo leyendo el primer capitulo de esta continuación, llamada "La recta final hacia el destino" al final otra dedicatoria y claro**

 **"los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

En una mesa de jardín, de una escuela..

 _dia 21 de marzo_

 _Soy Serena Tsukino, escribo esto ahora que ha pasado mas de un año, desde que Hotaru fue aceptada en Takarazuka Revue, pues ha sido este ultimo año uno de los mejores que he tenido, para comenzar, mi amiga logro ingresar al instituto, aunque desde septiembre no la veo tan seguido, según Mina dice que sus clases ahí se han vuelto muy pesadas, ahora si que el único que la ha podido ver es Zafiro, aunque corre el riesgo de que lo descubran los encargados de ahí, podrían castigar mal a Hotaru por romper uno de los Tabues de no relacionarse oficialmente durante su enseñanza hasta la graduación, diría que es algo tonto, pero según ella es para conservar la buena imagen de Takarazuka_

 _Y de el, que decir, el invierno pasado, luego de nuestra confrontación con los Shitennous, se llevo a Hotaru y su familia de vacaciones a Londres, me imagino que sus padres les prohibieron dormir juntos jejejeje, al menos esta super que ya se volvió un poco famoso, al menos no deja de lado a los chicos, y mucho menos a Hotaru, al menos para su bien_

 _De los señores Tomoe, pues que puedo decir, para suerte mía no han descubierto que soy sobrina de mi tia Luna, lo que es extraño, y mas ahora que han convivido algunas veces con mis padres, tal vez pienso yo que es por su apellido, pero bueno, ellos me tratan como una nuera, debe ser por ser novia de su único sobrino jejejeje, también el ultimo verano nos llevaron a los chicos y a mi a su casa de Hiroshima y es inmensa, y fue la penúltima vez que vi a Hotaru, y los chicos la pasaron a todo dar esa vez,_

 _De los chicos, pues ahora sin Hotaru les ha resultado difícil el llevar a cabo sus clases, al menos Mina le ha echado la mano a Darien cuando el no puede como jefe del grupo Cry Moon, y algunas veces me piden que actué con ellos y desde la ultima obra les he dicho que no, pero al menos los acompaño en todo eso mientras pinto, solo espero no se les ocurra otra cosa_

 _Y sobre Darien, ha sido muy lindo conmigo, cada que puede salimos a pasear, ya sea con los chicos o solamente los dos, aunque me comento que probablemente hará su tesis en su cuarto año de la universidad, aunque apenas va en el tercero y que debido a eso, estará muy ocupado, solo espero no sea así._

 _Y de mi, bueno ahora pase a mi tercer año de preparatoria, en poco entrare a la universidad, aunque pienso hacer algo como Zafiro, estudiar en un instituto de artes especiales, ya que la pintura es mi pasión, aunque mis padres tienen la esperanza de que pueda irme a estudiar a Francia, pero no pienso dejar solo a Darien, ya que..._

-Hey Serena!- al momento oye que le habla Rei

-Rei, que paso?- al momento dejo de escribir

-Por que estas aquí? pensé que estabas en la casa de cultura-

-Ya voy, solo estaba escribiendo una memorias, por si acaso- al momento cerro su libreta y se encaminaba con Rei

Y si nuestra querida Serena nos ha dicho que es lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, así que no se que mas podría agregarles algo mas, pero si tienen duda que no se ha aclarado, díganme

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto en otro lugar,en el conservatorio de música de la ciudad un joven de cabello azul oscuro, se encontraba practicando algunas canciones con una guitarra eléctrica, aunque le fallaban algunas notas, acompañado de cierto hermano y en eso

-Estoy listo Zafiro, te veré en unas semanas, aunque tratare de vovler lo antes posible- voltea y ve a un muchacho de cabello café que va hacia la salida

-Te mereces un buen descanso Koji, yo también me lo daré estos días y espero ver a cierta persona después-

-Gracia Zafiro... ¿Y tu que harás Diamante, igual que te dieron vacaciones?-

-Nada, solo pasar el tiempo con mi hermano y ver a los chicos, al menos este menso te dio descanso para ser su representante-

-Bueno solo espero no hagas nada malo con tu hermano, ahora que tiene tocada para junio, lo quiero en perfecto estado- le dice mientras sale

-Te lo ruego Diamante, no se te ocurra acompañarme a Takarazuka, ya me llamaron la atención- al momento vuelve a su tocada

-Pues deberías ver si ella sale temprano en esta ocasión, a lo mejor pueden salir todo el fin de semana- al momento sonó el teléfono de Zafiro y que que es un mensaje de Whatssap de Hotaru, al verlo...

 ** _Hola mi linda gema_**

 ** _Vas a perdonarme, pero hoy voy a salir super tarde del instituto, lo que pasa es que Neherenia nos dara clase hasta las 8 de la noche y de ah tengo que esperar el tren para volver a Tokio, se que todos habíamos quedado de ya sabes que, pero me disculparan, y por favor dile a Darien que no se le ocurra irme a buscar tan tarde, bastante tuve la ultima vez que entro a mi departamento a escondidas y le di un cubetazo de agua fría pensando que era un ladrón, pero eso si, te prometo verte en alguna tocada que tengas en estas semanas, ya que finalmente paso lo que esperaba, y si logre seré Musumeyaku, supe que no te enteraste debido a que tu representante dijo que estabas grabando otro disco, y que mejor te lo dijera yo, pero te daré los detalles para cuando nos veamos, bueno debes estar ocupado, así que dejo trabajando,_**

 ** _Te ama tu luciérnaga: Hotaru_**

-De seguro te dijo que no va a salir temprano- se burla Diamante

-Si, pero al menos ya con eso estará tranquila- le saca la lengua

.

.

.

.

En la casa de cultura un grupo, ya saben, Mina, Arman, Richard, Asanuma, Kuri, Kotono, Nicolas y Lita, esta echando platica cuando llegan Serena, Amy y Rei

-Ya llegamos- dice Serena al momento de llamar la atención de todos -Ya llego Zafiro?

-Dijo que lo alcanzaremos en su departamento Sere, junto con su hermano- comenta Mina y en eso siente unos brazos rodeando

-Bienvenida princesa- voltea para encontrarse con la mirada de Darien

-Darien, ya te he dicho que no me sorprendas de ese modo- al momento recibe un beso de el, al momento que carraspea Lita

-Después se besan, ahora solamente tenemos que esperara a que llegue Hotaru, a menos de que diga que no podra-

-Pues sera mejor que nos vallamos, Zafiro me mando mensaje de que Hotaru saldrá tarde, así que no la esperemos- comenta Darien mostrándose algo molesto

Ya que desde hace varias semanas no ha visto a su prima y eso le preocupa, aunque Serena lo anima diciéndole que todo eso es para alcanzar sus metas y que en menos de lo que pensaría compartirian de nuevo los frutos de su cosecha

-Bueno - propone Kotono, al momento en que todos salen del taller mientras conversan

-El otro fin de semana supe que estaban haciendo como una audición para las nuevas, para que escogieran al elenco de una obra que presentaran en el teatro de Tokio-

-Crees que elijan a Hotaru Lita? -

-Puede que si Rei, ha pasado mas de un año, ademas Michiru nos comento que algunas veces escogen a nuevas para obras de teatro, aun sin estar graduadas, aunque si es algo pesado, por los ensayos y demás, peores que nosotros-

-Pues yo espero la elijan- dice Serena mientras se abraza a Darien

.

.

Y después de un rato, todos estaban reunidos en el departamento donde vive Zafiro y en el que algunas veces Diamante se queda cuando viene de visita, la reunión era debido a que no se veían tanto, en especial Serena, Darien, Hotaru y Zafiro,

-Ahora que estarás mas libre que de lo acostumbrado, podríamos irnos otra vez de paseo todos- propone Lita

-Si pero que no sea de nuevo a las montañas, no soportaría que me picaran mas insectos como la ultima vez- comenta Amy haciendo que todo se rían, mientras Zafiro les sirve a todos café

-Francamente, celebro que podamos hacer una reunión bien, aunque no este Hotaru-

-Descuida, a lo mejor ahora que tomaras un descanso, pueden verse- comenta Serena mientras toma su café

-A menos que Tomoe diga que esta ocupada- dice Darien recibiendo un puntapié de parte de Serena, provocando que escupiera su cafe

-Darien no digas eso, que tal y si fuera yo la que casi no te ve, no estarías así de deprimido como Zafiro- le susurra en el oído, el se queda callado y solo dice

-Por cierto tu departamento es genial Zafiro, tan cómodo y con lo necesario-

-Es por que entre los dos lo escogimos, aunque no podemos pagar algo tan lujoso como Hotaru y tu-comenta Diamante

-Ademas así nos gusta a los dos- comenta su hermano y siguen su platica y en eso dice Darien

-Muchachos Serena y yo iremos a tomar aire a su terraza- el al momento la tomo de la mano, aun sin esperara respuesta, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y en eso dice cuando ya salen a la terraza -No es una linda vista?-

-Es hermosa, incluso mejor que el del departamento de Hotaru...- en eso piensa- Estas molesto por el puntapié? no fue mi intención pero era por defender a Zafiro-

-Mejor olvidemos ese asunto, ademas solo decía la verdad- en eso se recarga del baranda mirando al horizonte, Serena poniéndose un poco molesta se pone a lado de el

-Darien, sabes mas que yo que Hotaru ha estado dando con todo para que pueda graduarse con honores en unos meses-

-Lo se-

-Entonces no le hagas pensar a Zafiro cosas que no son-

-Yo no le hago pensar eso, solo trato de hacerlo sentir bien con la verdad- en eso le da la espalda -Ademas es mi respondabilidad como su primo si le pasa algo a Hotaru-

-Tu que harías si yo casi no te viera?, y sabes que casi pasaba conmigo con esto de la pintura- le pregunta algo molesta

-Trataría de buscarte cuando pudiera y posiblemente llevarte de paseo a escondidas de mi, sin que ellos lo supieran- se da vuelta mientras la toma de los hombros

-Al menos eso tienes eso a favor, lo siento, es que extraño verla en persona- se pone triste mientras recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Darien

-Descuida,- al momento la suelta para abrazarla fuertemente, igual Serena lo abraza

-Deberías darle ese consejo, para que lo tome en cuenta- ambos se ríen y le pregunta

-Sabes, dentro de muy poco terminare el ultimo trabajo de informática y no se...- al momento la hace bailar delicadamente-Me gustaría que tuviéramos otra cita especial, se que no celebramos nuestro ultimo aniversario debido a que hubo celebración en mi taller, y podríamos tomar ese motivo-

-Si ya que nuestro aniversario oficial, es el mismo que el de la casa de cultura- se rie y se detiene -Pero, primero me gustaría ir a visitar a Hotaru, tiene tanto que no convivimos las dos-

-Si gustas puedo decirle- al momento alborota su cabello

-Ni loca, no, quiero darle la sorpresa- al momento se separa de el -A menos que quieras que te pase lo mismo que la ultima vez, bastante tuve con cuidarte hasta tu recuperación-

-No pasara, ya que Zafiro es capaz de detenerme- al momento se rien, mientras voltean a ver como el cielo se tiñe de rosa, Serena recargada en el, lo toma de la mano, cuando el al momento el la toma desprevenida y la ponde delante de el para abrazarla

-Vez esas estrellas que comienzan a verse?- ella asiente -Pues eres mas resplandeciente que ellas, incluso mas que la misma Luna-

-Sabes que la luz de esa misma es por que la misma luz del sol se refleja en ella arrogante-

-Bueno, pues eres como el sol que me ilumina, y le da energía a este arrogante- al momento se rie mientras recibe otro beso de su arrogante, sintiendo todo el amor que siente por ella

.

.

.

.

Y ya mas de noche, en el Instituto Takarazuka Revue...

-Vamos señoritas, un salto y compás, vamos!-

-Dios creo que no podre con esta coreografía, que seguirá después, que presentemos ballet en lugar de otra cosa- comenta cierta chica de pelo corto, mientras practica ballet

-Tranquila Tomoe, solo sera asi, ya hasta el viernes, a menos de que Neherenia quiera dar otra rutina mas esta semana que viene-

-Lo se Ginette, lo malo es que Meltem no ha querido hablar conmigo- ve a su amiga que esta haciendo la rutina, evitando voltear a verla-Desde que le conté eso cuando nos tomamos nuestro café el otro día, es como si le hubiera dicho algo malo...- en eso

-bien niñas, eso ha sido todo, no olvideis que para este lunes daremos a conocer sus nuevos horarios, tanto para las Otokoyakus como las Musumeyakus, y os pido que no valla a ver prorrogas, bien pueden retirarse-

Al momento todas se van a los vestidos mientras conversa Hotaru con su compañera

-Bueno al menos me aceptas un cafe a mi? yo se que no somos muy amigas pero has estado mal desde ese dia, o al menos ver una peli al cine, si tomamos el tren ahorita estamos a tiempo-

-Gracias Ginette, pero mejor me iré a casa, quiero descansar- en esos se pone una gabardina ligera, mientras va a la salida

-Esta bien, te veré el lunes- le da un abrazo y en eso Hotaru camina hacia la terminal de trenes al momento que ve que su celular tiene un mensaje de Serena que dice..

- _ **Hola Hotaru, espero te encuentres bien, lamento que no hayas podido ir a la reunión, me imagino que en estos momentos estas saliendo de ahí, pero bueno a ver que día nos podemos ver, al menos ahí en tu departamento, seria genial, bueno te dejo descansar"-**_

Hotaru sonríe de ver que su amiga esta al pendiente de ella, y espera que puedan reunirse un día de estos, en eso escucha la ultima llamada del tren a Tokio y corre para alcanzarlo,

.

.

.

.

-Después de un largo trayecto, finalmente llego a su departamento, cansada de tan largo trayecto, en el momento que tiro su mochila en el pasillo mientras se quitaba los zapatos por sus pantuflas, fue directamente a su refrigerador para sacar un jugo de uva, ya sacándolo se sienta en uno de sus sillones, pero cuando lo iba a abrir sintió unas manos tapar sus ojos y oye

-Bienvenida a casa- al momento de reconocer la voz, quito las manos que la tapaban

-Sabes que no me gusta que me des este tipo de sorpresas Zafiro, que tal si pensaba que eras un ladrón y te saco a patadas de aquí o te lanzo al otro lado de mi sala- al momento Zafiro dio vuelta al sillón para sentarse a lado de ella

-A caso es delito darle a mi novia una sorpresa-

-No, pero al menos avisa- al momento abre su jugo y se lo toma -Ademas como entraste?-

-Darien me presto si lave parra entrar,y pues no nada mas quería sorprenderte asi nomas- al momento el la toma de sus manos y la levanta del sillón-Esperaba que aceptaras la invitación de llevarte a cenar, pero si ya cenaste, al menos podríamos ir al cine, hay funciones de media noche hoy-

Ella se ríe -Pero en verdad lo dices? pues no puedo decir que no, pero seria ir a cenar, ya que no he comido nada desde la tarde-

-Bueno vayámonos- al momento salen los dos del departamento

.

.

Ya en un rato, ambos llegaron a un restaurante, de esos que laboran de noche, y mientras comían conversaban

-Y si, le di unas semanas de vacaciones a Koji, y también yo, y como te dije esperaba que llegaras temprano para la reunión-

-Si, es que nos dieron clase hasta muy tarde, pero bueno, al menos ya conseguí una parte de mi sueño..- no lo deja hablar- Si, seré Musumeyaku, aunque hace semanas me dijeron que igual contaba con las aptitudes para ser Otokoyaku, sino fuera por mi estatura, pero al menos seré lo que quería ser-

-Si, Koji me dijo que le dijiste el otro dia una noticia, pero que preferías decírmelo en persona-

-Si eso le dije- al momento juega con su comida muy triste y dice-Zafiro, ¿Estas molesto por no vernos tan seguido? se que he tenido mucho trabajo en el instituto, ademas de tus tocadas que me he perdido, y ademas...- pero es callada cuando el la toma de sus manos diciendo..

-No tienes por que pedir perdon-

-Esta bien- al momento una mesera les trajo a los dos cerveza y Hotaru tomaba la suya y se la tomaba- Hace unas horas Serena me mando mensaje, pensaba que ya habia salido, y acerto-

-Si, ha estado muy preocupada por mi, ya se lo dije, no debe estar asi, ya que tu estas sembrando tu exito, asi como lo hago yo-

-Si, supe que hiciste algunas presentaciones en la ciudad, al menos tu manager ha sabido como manejar eso.- ambos se ríen

-Bueno pues ahora que tendré estas semanas libres, me gustaría que saliéramos a pasear ambos, aunque sea alla a Yokohama-

-Como ciertos amigos que se fueron la navidad ante pasada?- ambos se ríen

-Si, pero a otra parte de Yokohama, ya lo veraz-

-Pues en ese caso, deberé llamar a mi corredor de seguros, después de que nos detuvieron en la carretera cuando pensábamos ir a Osaka- de nuevo se ríen. Aunque creo yo...- en eso...

-Por dios! eres Zafiro Blackmoon!- una chica se le acerco toda emocionada a ambos -Soy gran fan tuya ¿Me das tu autógrafo?-

-Claro -al momento recibía la libreta y puma de la chica -Para quien va?-

-Ayesha Kitamura, por favor- al momento se dirigía hacia Hotaru -Compañera, te felicito por pescarlo antes que todas, cuídalo mucho-

-Lo haré- se ríe y Zafiro le entrega su libreta

-Gracias- se iba saltando de alegria y cuando iban a seguir su platica cuando

-Por dios, no sabia que Zafiro Blackmoon estaba aquí- Un señor llego a su mesa -Soy el gerente del restaurante, me disculpara por lo que le pediré pero... ¿podría cantar en nuestro escenario? y descuide, tengo todo instrumento a la mano, lo que pida usted-

En eso Zafiro veía a Hotaru y ella sonriendo-le en señal de que le daba `permiso de que aceptara...-Por supuesto-

Al momento fue con el gerente, a un pequeño escenario, el cual a veces funcionaba para las noches de Karaoke en sabado, y mientras hablaban y de mas Hotaru se pedia otra cerveza mientras pensaba

 _-"Valla que tenia razon Chiba, mi gema ya se volvio famosa, espero dentro de poco alcanzarlo en fama"-_

Al momento las luces del escenario se encendieron, mientras Zafiro hablaba por el microfono y algunos le gritaban de emocion -Buenas noches a todos, veo que me conocen, asi que no hay excusa para presentarme, pero bueno, en esta ocasion, cantare algo fuera de mi genero, esta se titula "Me enamore de ti" y se la dedico a mi luciernaga, Hotaru Tomoe, futura estrella de Takarazuka Revue, bien disfrutenla-

Al momento comenzo a tocar con una guitarra electrica, al momento que algunos musicos del lugar lo acompañaban y Hotaru solamente lo escucha

.

 _Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza_

 _vas alimentando el amor de mi alma_

 _y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

 _qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

 _._

En ese momento una chica le comentaba a Hotaru -Se ve que te quiere mucho Zafiro, tienes suerte-

-Gracias- al momento seguia escuchandolo aun tomandose su cerveza, pero emocionada de dedicarle tan linda cancion

 _Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

 _Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

 _No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir._

 _Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

 _Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

 _Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

 _"me enamoré de tí"_

 _._

Se oia como la gente le aplaudian mientras Hotaru dejaba correr algunas lagrimas de emocion, y se las limpiaba

.

 _Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar..._

 _eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana..._

 _y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

 _qué será d mí si no te tengo?_

 _Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

 _Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

 _No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir..._

 _Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

 _Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

 _Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

 _"me enamoré de tí"..._

 _me enamoré de tí..._

 _._

-Si los chicos estuvieran aqui, se emocionarían y tal vez su hermano se burlara de el- se rie pero aun con su emoción y aun de oír a todos gritar de emocion

.

 _Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

 _Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

 _No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir..._

 _Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

 _Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos..._

 _Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

 _Si no estás conmigo... me muero de frío!_

 _No hay nada q cambiar_

 _, no hay nada q fingir... me enamoré de tí..._

 _me enamoré de tí..._

 _._

 _._

Al momento todos aplaudieron -Gracias a todos, pero no es todo, quiero que mi luciérnaga me acompañe a que cantemos una canción que nos gusta y se ha vuelto todo un éxito- en eso bajo y se trajo a Hotaru al escenario, y mientras le hablaba al oído por unos segundos y ella decia

-Bien como dijo Zafiro, preparen celulares y fotos, ya que cantaremos "Soy un cometa" espero les guste- al momento todos aplaudian con emocion,Zafiro comienza a tocar la entrada y Hotaru se prepara

.

 _(Hotaru)_

 _Dicen..._

 _Que no tengo dirección,_

 _que soy una distracción,_

 _es una tonta reacción._

 _(Zafiro)_

 _Aún así..._

 _al confín he llegado,_

 _Ahora todo es tan claro,_

 _por mi destino aguardo._

 _Esta vida sideral sólo he conocido,_

 _las estrellas y el polvo espacial son mi único hogar._

 _(Ambos)_

 _Pero apenas comienzo a cantar miles de voces me van a llamar,_

 _y en mi corazón sabre que la pena valdrá._

 _(Zafiro)_

 _Y mientras mis discos veo partír y piden fotos firmadas por mí._

 _(Hotaru)_

 _sé que mi vida no es fácil pero es la que quiero vivir._

 _(Ambos)_

 _Pero apenas comienzo a cantar el universo mi nombre dirá,_

 _y sabré que muy dentro mi miedo no existirá._

 _Y en mi cabello el viento solar me hace ver que aún tengo mucho que dar,_

 _por esta fría atmósfera mi espíritu vagará._

 _(Zafiro) Vuelo como un cometa._

 _(Ambos) Soy un cometa._

 _(Hotaru)Me estrello como un cometa._

 _(Ambos) Soy un cometa._

 _._

Al momento todos aplaudieron mientras decia Hotaru

-Gracias chicos!- al momento que Zafiro la toma de sorpresa y antes de ...

-Sera mejor que capturen esto- al momento la beso de sorpresa con un beso posesivo, dejando asombrados a unos, a otros gritando de emoción y a las chicas diciendo "¡Que envidia!" al momento que se separaron se reían

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, pues antes que nada, este capitulo solo habla un poco de lo que paso en el tiempo que nos saltamos, pero aun asi les tendre una sopresa mas adelante, de las canciones fue algo de ultimo minuto, ya que mi amiga Jennifer me lo pidió, son una de Chayanne llamada "Me enamore de ti" y la otra es de Steven Universe llamada "soy un comenta" esta ultima ya la había usado hace tiempo pero decidí vovler a usarla, escuchenlas aun así dejare las canciones en Facebook, si les gusto dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos leeremos si se puede la siguiente semana,que esta continuacion es para ustdes con mucho amor cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos, como prometí aquí otro nuevo capitulo de esta aventura, aunque este inicio no dio mucho de emoción y suspenso, en este agregare mas cosas, espero, pero de una vez les diré que en este no habrá muchas prorrogas como en el anterior, ya que pienso que fue eso lo que dio un giro inesperado, pero bueno**

 **Aquí serán mas anécdotas de hace tiempo que otras, bien, los dejo leyendo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de días luego de la cena, Hotaru se encontraba en el parque que siempre visitaba, tratando de despejarse, aunque estaba en una banca mirando hacia el cielo, con la mente llena de cosas, pero puras del instituto, sobretodo una en especial, donde no quería ni participar, hasta que una sombra la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Hasta que te dejas ver Tomoe- fue lo que escucho y sentándose bien

-No es para tanto, solo ha sido un mes Darien- comenta al momento que el se sienta a lado de ella

-Se nota que has estado muy ocupada en el instituto, al menos si supieras como ha estado Serena por no verte-

Si me imagine, es mas, le dije que fuera a mi departamento al rato, por eso es que vine aquí antes-

-Pues espero lo hayas limpiado, Zafiro me contó que estaba echo un cuchitril cuando fue el viernes a sorprenderte- se ríe y recibe un puntapié de su prima

-Eso fue por haberlo metido a mi departamento a escondidas tuvo suerte de que no lo tumbe cuando me tapo los ojos, o peor que lo mojara con agua fría, con decirte que tenia una cubeta preparada, le pasaría lo mismo que a ti- se reía mientras vea pasar a la gente

-Sabes cambiando de tema, vi que estabas con esa mirada como aquella vez en Londres-

-Y tu como sabes?-

-Zafiro me dijo un poco pero ¿Tu me podrías decir?- ella lo ve sonriendo y decide contarle mientras ve a la gente

-Bueno...

.

.

 _Fue dos días después de que llegamos a Londres en la otra navidad, bueno año nuevo, estaba viendo el fuego de la chimenea del loby del hotel donde nos quedamos Zafiro, Diamante mis padres y yo, entrada en mis pensamientos, en eso sentí que alguien me veía pero no le tome importancia, cuando escuche_

 _-Sabes que es muy tarde luciérnaga?- volte para ver que era Zafiro_

 _-Si, pero no tenia sueño, quería pensar un poco aquí, ya que es tan confortable- al momento se sentó a lado de mi_

 _-Bueno me permite hacerle compañía?-_

 _-Ya que- me reí- pero cuidado con mi férula-_

 _-Si estará bien, pero dime, en que pensabas?- al momento me abrazaba_

 _-Sobre que en esta próxima primavera comenzare la siembra de mis éxitos, así como tu, pero bueno, he escuchado que hacen obras y producciones con las nuevas del segundo año-_

 _-Y a ti te gustaría estar en una de esas producciones para cuando pases al 2 año?-_

 _-No, quiero que se de una nueva oportunidad alguien mas, a menos de que sea obligatorio que participe; pero bueno no solo pensaba en eso-_

 _-¿Que mas luciérnaga?-_

 _-Sobre si la madre de los Shitennous estará aquí, mi padre me dijo que mi tío le decía que aquí siempre venia a Londres, y temo que sepa que estamos aquí, no le dijiste a nadie mas ¿o si?-_

 _-Para nada, no salio de nosotros, y como le dijiste a tus amigos?-_

 _-Les dije que fuimos a Osaka, y se la creyeron, al menos no han hablado, ni siquiera Darien, se dedicara a su princesa- ambos nos reímos y en eso_

 _-Y has sabido algo de esa mujer?-_

 _-Nada, aun siguen buscándola, pensamos que volverá a Japón en poco tiempo- en eso me quede mirando el fuego de la chimenea, solo pensaba que era raro que Londres es mas fría que Tokio pero yo no le buscaba ninguna diferencia,_

 _-Ojala sea así, y la atrapen,ya que tu me dijiste que no le gusta ensuciarse las manos a ella-_

 _-Según mis papas eso es cierto- al momento sentí como Zafiro me abrazaba_

 _._

-Y eso paso, al menos no salio de nuestras vacaciones y quedamos que seria asi, pero veo que Zafiro rompió su promesa, y yo igual- ambos se rien

-Entonces, adicionaste para una producción o algo así?-

-Si Neherenia nos comento que daremos una obra de teatro, que sera sobre la vida de una estudiante, Betzabe, que es de bajos recursos y sueña con viajar a Chicago, pero para eso tendrá que pasar por las pruebas y humillaciones de la vida cotidiana; asi que nos obligaron a hacer la audición para dar a conocer nuestros papeles indicados en la obra, yo solo quiero un papel secundario y ya-

-Pero creí que querías ser *Top star-

-Y si quiero ser, pero ya en mis últimos tres años de carrera-

-Bueno, aun así seras conocida en el medio artístico-

-Si- se vuelven a reír

.

.

.

.

Un rato mas después, Hotaru estaba con Serena en su departamento, ya que como se lo prometió, pasarían toda la tarde juntas y sobretodo ir al cine ya en la noche, y como era costumbre hablaban de anécdotas recientes

-Y al momento que nos íbamos a besar, descubrio que los chicos nos estaban espiando, que se le ocurre irse sin que me diera cuenta ya que tenia los ojos cerrados, y justo en ese momento tomaron una de las mascaras del taller y se la pusieron a una escoba y cuando abrí los ojos para ver por que se arrepintió, vi la mascara y me caí del susto y se burlaron- Hotaru se reía

-No puede ser, Chiba nunca haría eso, el es todo un romántico, no le importa si lo ven o no, y eso lo se muy bien- al momento tomaba un panfleto -Conmigo no fue la excepción, el otro día una amiga nos puso polvo pica pica en la tisa durante la clase de gimnasia y me salieron ronchas en las manos y a las chicas nos dio comezón por 4 dias

-Que mal, me imagino que usaste ungüento contra ronchas en las manos- ambas nos reímos

-Y que has sabido de Rei?-

-Nada, solamente que espera terminar la preparatoria con honores, y después de eso, a dedicarse al templo, ya que el sacerdote piensa dejárselo cuando se retire, pero ella dice que mejor lo cerrara o lo venderá-

-No se que tiene en la mente, y que hará?-

-Dice que se dedicara a ser representante de algun famoso, pero no se, Nicolas al parecer la tiene encantada y no quiere pensar en otra cosa, ya que...-

Al momento tocaron el timbre del departamento, Hotaru un poco sorprendida se levanto para abrir, y cuando abrió..-Ohh hola Meiko- era una chica de pelo café largo de la misma altura de Hotaru

-Hola Hotaru ¿Puedo pasar? tengo un mensaje para ti-

-Este ahorita estoy ocupada, si quieres mas tarde voy al instituto-

-No, es que es urgente- al momento entro la chica cerrando la puerta y al ver a Serena cambio su semblante a uno de sorprendida y molesta -Por esa niña te peleaste con Meltem ¿Verdad?-

-Esa "niña" se llama Serena y ademas no tuvo nada que ver- al momento se dirigió a su mesa del pasillo para tomar un dulce, Serena pensaba que se había metido en un problema y no sabia en que problema

-Bueno aun así, no vale la pena-

-Mira no te metas Meiko, ademas yo no me pelee-

-Claro que te peleaste, Takami me contó todo- Serena quería intervenir pero sabia que pondría peor el asunto de lo que se veía que estaba

-Pues ella escucho mal, solamente le dije a Meltem algunas cosas de mi vida que no debí decir y eso fue todo- al momento Hotaru se dirigió a su puerta y abriéndola -Ya vete, te dije que estoy ocupada- al momento la chica se iba, mientras le daba un papel a Hotaru

-Te lo manda Neherenia, dice que tienes una semana para dar tu respuesta-

-Para que?- lo ve dudosa y cuando escucho lo siguiente...

-Obtuviste el estelar de la obra- lo dice mientras se va al ascensor y Hotaru no sabe que hacer o decir, por lo que deja el papel en la mesa y vuelve con Serena

-A caso esa chica Meltem es tu amiga?-

-Mejor olvida eso Serena- le decía sin verla a la cara mientras agarraba sus panfletos y los guardaba

-Vamos Hotaru, dime que pasa, prometimos no guardar secretos entre nosotros- al momento la toma de la mano -Ya sabes lo que dicen si te peleas con una amiga, desahógate con otra-

Hotaru se ríe al oír su comentario -Bien te diré, todo comenzó...

.

.

 _Hace una semana, estaba haciendo una tarea del instituto y había decidido con mi amiga Meltem que iríamos a tomar un café saliendo, ella viene de Turquía, fue la única extranjera que logro entrar al instituto y la primera en los últimos 30 años, y como fui la única que se abrí mucho con ella nos hicimos amigas, bueno ya cuando nos fuimos a tomar el café, estábamos hablando de cosas sin sentido_

 _-Y luego mi mama que logro comunicarse conmigo dijo que no podrá mandarme dinero por unos días, ya que tienes muchos gastos allá en Estambul, pero espero sea algo pasajero-_

 _-Me imagino, a mi me paso eso- en eso decidí confiarle algo ahora que eramos mejores amigas -Sabes Meltem, hay algo que me gustaría contarte-_

 _-Que es?- vi que se emocionaba y..._

 _-Pues, ando saliendo con un chico desde hace mas de un año, se llama Zafiro y es cantautor de música rock- yo sabia que había puesto una cara risueña y me percate que Meltem puso una cara de asombro y molesta_

 _-Que sales con un muchacho?-_

 _-Si, no te sorprendas tanto, ni que fuera el fin del mundo- yo tome broma de eso y al momento_

 _-Sabes que estas violando uno de los tabúes del instituto- sabia a donde quería llegar, ya que ella cumple con todos los tabúes del instituto_

 _-No es para tanto-_

 _-Ambas prometimos cumplir los tabúes de Takarazuka, y sabes que si llegan a saber que violaste un tabú, pueden suspenderte o peor expulsarte-_

 _-No te atreverías a decirles ¿o si?- vi que solo me evadía la mirada -Sabes que todas nosotras prometimos no ir de chismosas con las maestras-_

 _-No lo diré, solo diré que, tengas cuidado, nunca mezcles el instituto con la vida privada, y no quiero que nada te pase.. Tomoe- al momento se levanto y se fue sin mirarme_

 _._

 _._

-Y eso paso, desde aquel día no me ha dirigido la palabra, la única que se entero fue una compañera Takami, pensó que me había peleado por ella ya que la traicione con otra amiga- al momento Hotaru dio un golpe a la mesa

-No puedo creer que se haya molestado con eso, y en una parte es algo tonto ese tabu que no puedes relacionarte con alguien-

-Si, pero solo es hasta la graduación, es para conservar nuestra imagen y la del instituto-

-Bien, si quieres puedo hablar con ella, para aclarar ese mal entendido, o saber por que se enojo-

-Sera después, primero como quedamos, iremos al cine solamente nosotras- al momento la abrazo mientras se reía al momento que se escucho el timbre, Hotaru sabiendo de quien se trata, va a abrir la puerta

-Hola Tomoe, ¿esta aquí mi princesa?-

-Hola Darien, si esta aquí conmigo, pero no creas que te la voy a prestar, quedamos en que iríamos al cine ella y yo nomas, si quieres nos podemos ver aya en tu departamento todos, si es que se puede-

-Al menos déjame saludarla burra- al momento entro al departamento y vio que estaba en la mesa de la sala

-Hola Darien- se ríe de verlo

-Hola princesa, solo venia a avisarte que los chicos haremos otra reunión pero en mi departamento-

-Y por que no me dijiste eso en un principio menso?-

-Te me adelantaste- los tres se rieron

.

.

.

.

Ya después de unas horas iban saliendo del cine las dos, haciendo comentarios de la película

-Para ser sincera eso no dio nada de miedo, he visto mejores efectos especiales en el instituto que en esa película-

-No se, a mi me dio miedo-

-A ti todo te da miedo Serena- Hotaru se ríe, pero en un momento logro ver a lo lejos a una chica de cabello café ojos color verdes claros, y sabia perfectamente que era alguien que conocía super bien, y de solo verla le vinieron algunos recuerdos desagradables, hasta que...

-Vayámonos Hotaru ya es tarde-

-Ehh! si ya voy- viendo que Serena la llamaba desde una banca de la plaza, la alcanzo,

-Que paso? por que te quedaste parada- al momento iban al ascensor, lo abordaban mientras conversaban

-No por nada, creí haber visto a alguien, pero creo que no era nadie en especial-

-Y sobre lo que te dio tu compañera en la tarde? que es?-

-Nada importante por el momento, en tanto lleguemos al departamento de Darien se los diré a todos- al momento se abrió el ascensor

-No sera un reporte o si- Hotaru se ríe mientras van en la salida y esperan un taxi

-Claro que no, solo cosas del instituto- al momento volteo a ver si volvía a ver a esa chica de nuevo, pero no lograba divisarla

-Pasa algo Hotaru?-

-Nada, vayámonos- al momento se subieron a un taxi

.

Ya en el departamento de Darien, están todos reunidos, ya que como dijo Darien armaron una reunión improvisada ahí

-Es bueno que ya te dejes ver Hotaru, nos tenias preocupados-

-No es nada Nicolas, es todo sacrificio para mis cultivos- todos se ríen y en eso.. -Mina, ni te imaginas a quien vi en el centro comercial-

-A uno de ellos?!- dice sorprendida

-No, dirás que estoy mal de la cabeza pero vi a Saory de lejos allá- al oír Mina eso, se sorprendió mucho como si viera un fantasma

-Pero que hace aquí? creí que había vuelto a Corea-

-También yo, debe estar buscando otra victima, después de que Darien casi cae en su juego mañoso de niña tierna-Hotaru aprieta los puños molesta

-Descuida, al menos no creo que se atreva de hacerle la misma jugarreta a Darien, después de que casi le rompes la cara y mas ahora que tiene a Serena y ella primero la mata, antes de que esa zorra le ponga un dedo encima-

-Tienes razón, aunque...-

-Por cierto Hotaru, vi que le mandaste a Zafiro un vídeo de ti cantando en un bar/karaoke con unas chicas- las interrumpe Asanuma

-Que?!- los demas gritan sorprendidos

-Si, mi luciérnaga me lo paso ayer, solo miren- en eso Zafiro saco su celular, y pone un vídeo donde están las compañeras de Hotaru gritando como locas y ella...

- _And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet cause girl, I was made for you and you were made for me! c_ omo dice chicas! _I was made for loving you babyYou were made for loving meAnd I can't get enough of you baby Can you get enough of me..-_

 _A_ l momento Hotaru detuvo el video diciendo -Fue una apuesta, ademas era muy de noche, fue esa vez que toda mi clase y yo nos quedamos en el instituto a dormir-

-Pues lo tenias bien guardado Hotaru- todos se ríen y en eso..

-Chicos, hoy me llego la peor de mis pesadillas, supongo que saben que se hará una obra teatral para antes de la graduación-

-No estarás?"!- preguntan todos al unisonido

-No, si estaré y no solo eso, me gane el papel estelar- baja su cabeza de la pena

-Pues que bueno!- todos la felicitan, menos Darien ya que recuerda lo que ella le dijo en la mañana y espera a saber si lo aceptara oficialmente o no

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana mas tarde Darien estaba en el taller, pero en esta ocasión solo sentado en el escenario improvisado, pensando que en un par de días Hotaru daría su respuesta para el papel estelar, ya que el otro día, ella le dijo que lo pensaría bien, ya que fue un duro golpe, solo espera que haga lo correcto

-Se ve que estas preocupado, siempre pones esa cara- es Serena quien llega con el y se sienta

-Es por Hotaru, ahora que nos dio esa noticia, ella dijo que no le interesa el estelar y menos la obra, pero ahora que obtuvo eso, no sabe que hacer y piensa que sera la burla de las nuevas chicas de este año-

-Si, tendrá si ella lo decide su siguiente cosecha mas cerca, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, desde ese día que salimos del cine, ha tenido un comportamiento raro, como..-

-¿Como que?-

-Como cuando esos cuatro la asechaban hace tiempo, bueno no tanto asi, pero para estar segura ¿Tiene otros enemigos?-

-No, al menos yo que sepa no, puede que haya echo nuevos enemigos este ultimo año, aunque...-

-Aunque que?- pregunta y ve que el se pone melancólico

-No, no es nada, en fin- en eso la abraza, Serena nota que aun tiene ese semblante y en eso

-Y sobre ellos, ¿No les han pedido mas audiencias? luego de la que tuvieron en febrero del año pasado donde les dieron la sentencia oficial-

-No, desde que hace 6 meses Malaquite pidió hablar conmigo, pero para decirme que fue suerte que los atraparan, y que aunque le lleven mas años, harán lo que sea por hacernos daño, pero de ser así, dice Tomoe que morirían ya enjaulados-

-Que así sea, ¿y sabes algo de su madre?-

-Nada, solo que sigue desaparecida- ve que se lamenta

-Bueno olvidemos eso, que tal y si vamos a comer algo, y después vamos a ver a Hotaru al instituto-

-Esta bien- se levanta del escenario y van a la salida- Y sabes, los chicos queremos hacer otra obra y queríamos ver si...-

-No, yo dije que después de esa obra no entraría a otra- al momento salen de la casa de cultura mientras esperan el autobús

-Bueno, al menos podrías hacerme otra de tu obras de acuarela? ya sabes que me gustan-

-Ok- al momento se rien

.

.

.

Ya de noche, Serena esta en la sala de su casa, en compañía de su tia, ya que no pudieron ir a ver a Hotaru, debido a que su tia la necesitaba para organizar una demostracion especial que daria

-Veo que Darien sigue amándote bastante, vi que no quería dejarte sola-

-Si, pero solo para ver si el puede ver a Hotaru, solo espero no tarde, ya que quedamos en ir a cenar todos, bueno al menos a tomar algo-

-Me alegro por ambos- Serena suspirando...

-Tia, pienso que en algún momento tendra que ver cara a cara a los señores Tomoe-

-Serena sabes que no puedo, aunque yo los perdone de por lo que me hicieron, ellos nunca segun me perdonaran por algo que no hize-

-Y si en algun momento Darien quisiera traerlos a cenar? o si a caso llegaramos a la ultima base? sabes a lo que me refiero-

Luna se pone nerviosa al oir eso y dice -Me iría de aqui, sin antes de darte mi bendición-

-Pero me has dicho que nunca abandonaría a mi mama, y a mi y a Sammy, ademas a donde irias?-

-No lo se, a cualquier lugar, pero mientras eso no pase mientras, estare con mi hermana y con ustedes-

-Al menos Hotaru no lo sabe- termina de organizar sus cosas y dice -Pero te lo dire, tanto ellos como tu aunque dste el primer paso, deben olvidar el pasado y ver todo lo bueno del presente, al menos no saben todo sobre mi los Tomoe- al momento sale al patio delantero, para ver la noche y las estrellas, pensando que si no es su tia la que dara el ultimo paso, sera ella la que les contara todo a sus padres de Hotaru, aunque sabe que eso no seria lo correcto, pero en eso

-Disculpa, niña- baja la cabeza cuando ve a un muchacho de cabello negro, con un traje color rojo y lentes oscuros

-Si?-

-Me podría decir donde queda la casa de cultura Nº 10?-

-No eres de por aqui?- pregunta al verlo de cabeza a los pies

-No, vengo de otra ciudad y ando buscando a alguien que conozco desde hace casi 4 años, pero dudo que sepas-

-Pues si es de la casa de cultura puede que si- le sonrió - Y no soy una niña-

-Bueno, entonces me disculpo bombón-

-Tampoco me digas bombón- pone una cara enojada -Déjeme al menos presentarme soy...- pero antes de decir algo

-Princesa ya llegue espero no te... ¡Tu!- ve que es Darien el que llego y al que le dijo eso ultimo fue al muchacho -¿Que haces aquí?-

-Hola Darien, tanto sin vernos, no sabia que esta linda niña fuera tu novia al escuchar como la lamaste, creí que aun estabas con...-

-Ahorrate tus palabras, dime que haces aquí- lo reta con una molesta mirada

-Solo vengo de paso y a buscar a...-

-Tu!- ven que es Hotaru quien llega -¡¿Que diablos haces aquí?!-

al parecer esto se ha puesto malo, ¿Quien es ese muchacho que ha llegado con nuestros amigos? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Listo hasta aquí, pues que decir, casi y me quedo atorada, se ve que la falta de inspiración anda pegando muy duro por aquí, al menos espero que no me pase, ahora que comenzara todo lo interesante, segun yo, pero de todas formas espero conseguir mas favoritos aqui, ya que mi inicio no fue muy recibio dedibo a cierta prorroga e_e pero eso es lo que la hace especial, solo espero Kami-sama no me atore, ya que casi me pasa, bueno si les gusto déjenme reviews que si me harán falta y si pueden recomiendenme con otros lectores y/o escritores, nos veremos pronto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola de nuevo, si esta vez me tarde un poco debido a que me llego trabajo y me fue bien jejejeje, y ademas de que he visto que mi continuacion no esta siendo bien recibida ya que tengo un solo seguidor :/ pero aun asi ya empeze y tengo que terminarla, pero bueno, los dejo leyendo ya que en este habra mas suspensos jejeje, bien disfruenlo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tu! ¿Que diablos haces aquí?!- ven que es Hotaru

-Hola Hotaru, después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver, has cambiado mucho, ahora tienes el cabello mas corto- el muchacho la detalla

-Si y no solo he cambiado mi corte Seiya,también he cambiado un poco en mi actitud, ¿y a que se debe que aparezcas aquí?-

-Pues primero, espero me hayas disculpado por ya no atreverte a buscarme en tanto-

-Disculparte?! tu fuiste el que decidió dejarme y de paso burlarte frente a mi cuando pensaba desearte buena suerte en tu viaje- le grita haciendo que Darien se ponga preocupado y a Serena bastante confundída

-Bueno, eso fue por que no quería meterme en un problema tan malo como tus enemigos, que por cierto supe desde hace unos meses que los metieron presos-

-Si asi es- se burla mientras le da la espalda

-Entonces ahora que es de ti?

-Nada en especial, pero solo te diré esto,Seiya ya alcance mi sueño, y sin ayuda de nadie, así que vete si- sigue sin verlo de frente, con una cara molesta de la cual solo sabe Darien que significa

-Esta bien, pero espero ver de nuevo a los chicos, en especial a tu amiga, hasta luego Hotaru, igual a ti Darien, nos vemos después bombón-

En eso ven que se va, mientras Serena solo lo ve y ademas de ver que Hotaru sigue cruzada de brazos, pero lo peor que piensa Serena, es si decir algo a ella o a Darien, y sol dice

-Que tal y si entramos a mi casa? y comemos algo- pero...

-Lo siento Sere, pero quiero irme a mi departamento, no tengo ganas de hacer nada- casi se iba pero Serena la tomo de la mano

-Vamos, ven, recuerda lo que te dije, si...-

-Esta ocacion no aplica!- le grita para sorpresa de ella -Dejame sola!- y se fue rápidamente

-Hotaru espera!- iba a alcanzarla, pero Darien la detiene

-Dejala Serena, necesita estar sola le hara bien- el ve como llega a la esquina y toma un taxi, Serena que igual la ve, sabe que no esta bien

-Darien ¿Quien es el? ¿Como es que los conoce?- Darien un poco afligido..

-Ven, entremos `para que te diga-

.

.

.

Ya despues de que entraron y Serena preparo te para ambos, ahora estan sentados en la sala, para su suerte, Luna salio y los padres de esta habian salido a cenar con unos clientes y se habian llebado a Sammy

-Y bien ¿Quien es el? Darien- le pregunta recargandose en el

-Bueno princesa, el es Seiya kou un viejo ex-amigo de Hotaro y mio, fue al primero que conocimos cuando llegamos a Tokio, fue gracias a el que conocimos al nuestros amigos debido a que el y sus dos hermanos son aun espero aprendices de crear espectáculos de talento masivo, debido a que su tía es una caza-talentos, y como ella le comento de su sueño de entrar a Takarazuka, la puso como referente para entrar a la casa de cultura mientras, aunque de por si ella se llevaba mejor con el que con otros de nuestros amigos, ya que se hacían bromas, juegos en el taller y todo eso, y Hotaru era feliz con el-

-Valla, osea que estaba enamorada de el?- Darien sonrie y dice

-Espera, el dia que nos fuimos al campamento que armamos por la bienvenida de ella y mia...

 _Seguro que no quieres_ venir? l _le preguntaba mientras subiamos todo al autobos_

 _-Si, tengo que ver unos asuntos, pero los esperare, ya que tengo algo que decirte-_

 _-Bueno, nos veremos en una semana, ya que igual tengo una sorpresa para ti.- vi que lo abrazaba fuerte desde la ventana de mi lugar mientras se subia al autobus_

Luego de eso pasamos nuestra excursión normal, hasta que paso eso que los chicos te contaron, aunque lo que no te dijeron fue que llego a _una_ _nota_ del periódico, donde Asamuna dijo que era un viejo enemigo de nosotros, y después de eso, cuando llegamos y le iba a decir lo que según tu piensas, Seiya le dijo que no quería arriesgarse su vida al estar con nosotros, y dijo que ademas se iría del país a no se donde, Hotaru quedo desconcertada, pero decidió decirle adiós, hasta que a los días que llegamos...

 _Gracias al cielo que todo salio bien, fuiste muy valiente Asamuna- le decia a el mientras todos nos reiamos y recuerdo que Hotaru jugaba con su cabello, en ese entonces lo tenia mas largo ya que deseaba tenerlo como mi tia_

 _-Pero tambien Richard, logro quitarles el arma- todos nos reiamos_

 _-Por cierto no saben donde estara Seiya?- preguntaba Hotaru_

 _-Seiya?-_

 _-Si Mina, quiero desearle buena suerte al menos, nunca le deses mala suerte a alguien-_

 _-Creo que lo vi en el kiosko- decía Kuri ya que prometimos no decirle nada, ya que la vimos con alguien ahí, en eso Hotaru iba directo al kiosko con algo en las manos, yo la seguí y cuando vi que se detuvo.._

 _-Hotaru yo no...- ahí vi que Hotaru puso una cara de enojo y dolor, ya que ahí estaba Seiya pero muy abrazado con otra chica, se dio vuelta y se echo a correr, aun sin querer ver a los demás a la cara -Hotaru, espera!-_

 _-Dejame en paz Darien!- vi que tomaba un autobus para irse_

 _Yo estaba muy preocupado por ella, así que tome un taxi para que me llevara a su departamento,y ya cuando llegue, ya que por suerte nos dimos una llave de cada uno de nuestros departamentos, abrí la puerta y..._

 _-Hotaru, ¿Donde estas? ¿Estas bien?- cuando fui a su cuarto la vi de espaldas mirando a su espejo sentada en el suelo, con unas tijeras en la mano derecha, un papel roto en la otra mano, algunos cabellos junto al papel en su mano y algunos mechones en el suelo, en eso supe que se habia cortado el cabello y me dijo sin verme_

 _-Darien, a partir de hoy comienza mi vida en Tokio... oficialmente-_

-Yo lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme a lado de ella y abrazarla por un buen rato, ya después fuimos con los chicos, Mina le arreglo el cabello y decidimos comenzar desde cero con los chicos, junto con el instituto Motoazabu, obvio le dijimos a mis tíos lo que paso y la ayudaron -

Serena al oír eso esta sorprendida -Pobre, me imagino como se habrá sentido, debió tomarle tiempo superar eso, los chicos me imagino que la ayudaron-

-Si, con decirte que Mina la llevo una vez de compras- ambos nos reímos

-Bueno, ahora que me contaste, espero ayudarla un poco a que se sienta bien, no quiero que nada malo le pase-

-Entonces pensamos lo mismo princesa- al momento tomo su mejilla dándole varios besos tiernos

-Si tu lo dices-al momento el viéndola con la mirada le daba otro beso pero esta vez mas intenso, haciendo que Serena se relajara un poco mas, olvidándose de lo estaban platicando, Darien al notar eso la recostó poco a poco en el sofá de la sala aun besándola, sintiendo que se sumergan en una atmósfera de pasión, al momento sus besos bajaron para recorrer su cuello besándolo delicadamente, mientras acariciaba su cintura y , metiendo su mano en su blusa y acariciaba su espalda, haciéndola excitarse de placer y cuando sintió que iba a quitársela al momento tocaron el timbre de la casa, en eso ambos se levantaron, mientras se daban un descanso para baja según su "calentura" fue Serena a ver quien era, y al abrir la puerta ve que es Zafiro

-Serena ¿No esta Hotaru con ustedes?- pregunta preocupado

-No, no esta aquí, debe estar en su departamento-

-Me doy cuenta- en eso ve que esta aun roja de la cara -¿Pero que te paso?-

-Este.. emm... nada- el la ve como con cara de "rara"

-Bueno esta bien, iré a verla a su departamento, te veré después- y se va, Serena espera que el no se haya dado cuenta de por que tenia aun la cara así

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Serena estaba sentada en una cafetería, moviendo una taza con cafe pensando en lo que vio anoche, y de que esperaba que no hiciera algo tonto, ahora que vera en algún momento a ese tal Seiya, pero aun así se propuso en ayudarla, hasta que escucho

-Un mokachino para la srita Meltem-

-Gracias- voltea y ve a una chica de cabellos castaños tirando a las puntas rubios y se levanta para alcanzarla

-Disculpa ¿Tu eres Meltem?- al momento ella voltea y viendo detalladamente a Serena..

-Si pero ¿Como sabes mi nombre?-

-Soy Serena, amiga de Hotaru- se presenta

-Mmmm... ahh si, Hotaru me contó sobre ti-

-Si, también ella de ti, pero me gustaría hablar contigo si se puede- la invita a tomar asiento

-Y de que?- se sienta

-Bueno, supe que se pelearon ella y tu,debido a cierto asunto, pero no puedo decir que es algo tonto molestarse por romper un tabú absurdo, ya que se que ha existido desde que fundaron el instituto y podría meterme en problemas, pero bueno, yo diría que no debes enojarte con ella por eso y apoyarla, y se que lo haces ya que nadie de sus compañeras lo ha descubierto, así que... no se que mas decir, solo espero puedas perdonarla-

Ve que ella se queda muy pensativa viendo a su vaso de café y dice -No se que hacer, estoy arrepentida por lo que hice, pienso que no debí actuar así ya que me puse celosa de que ella tenga alguien que la haga sentir feliz luego de las clases, y puede que tenga razón, y algunas del instituto rompieron el tabú antes que ella, pero no se si ella me perdone, es mas, yo di referencia para que a ella le dieran el estelar de nuestra obra ya que se esfuerza mucho todos los días, así como yo- la ve y tomándole la mano..

-Si te perdonara, te lo aseguro- al comento la abraza

-Gracias Serena-

-No es nada- en eso la suelta y dice

-Es mas, hay algo que ella no sabe-

-¿Que cosa?- ve que esta neviosa

-Bueno, de por si yo, sabrás que soy de Turquía- ella afirma -Bueno mi familia pertenecía a una secta religiosa, al sur de Turquía, cuando mis padres supieron que me iban a comprometer con un chico de otra secta para formar una alianza al tener 14 años, tanto yo como ellos nos negamos ya que yo quería viajar a Japón para entrar a Takarazuka, así que escapamos y llegamos a Estambul, mi papa abrió un taller de herrería y mi mama un mini restaurante, y yo trabajando en un café mientras terminaba mi secundaria y preparatoria, y finalmente viaje para realizar mi audición y me quede para mi suerte y prometí a mis padres darles una buena vida, pero Hotaru piensa que vengo una familia rica, estoy segura que se burlara de mi cuando lo sepa- ve que se pone tensa y Serena la toma de la mano

-Descuida, ella lo entenderá, de por si ella es de las amigas que defienden a los que no podemos conseguir todo de los de la clase alta, si sabes de que hablo, es mas, si alguna de sus compañeras se burla de ti, Hotaru te defenderá, eso te aseguro-

-Gracias, espero verla hoy en el instituto para verla- la abraza rápidamente haciendo que tire su café

.

.

.

.

Después de eso, Meltem se encontraba repasando algunos guiones de teatro, ya que le dieron el papel de la amiga de la protagonista, esperando a que llegara Hotaru, ya que le mando mensaje de que se vieran ya que quería hablar con ella, para pedirle perdón, pero...

-Dios nunca, me gusta venir a estos lugares, me imagino que este es la crema-inata del teatro, puras familias de alta sociedad- ve que alguien se queja mientras entra pero no le toma importancia hasta que

-Disculpa pero ¿Sabes donde esta el foro donde están las chica de la compañía Sora?-

-Si, en es décimo foro, casi llegando a las jardineras- la ve detallada y dice -No eres de aquí ¿o si?-

-No, vengo a buscar a alguien dudo que sepas quien, Hotaru- ve que la chica morena se pone nerviosa y dice -Disculpa soy Rei Hino ¿Quien eres tu?-

-Ahhh si, soy Meltem Yasaran, pero dime Meltem, soy amiga de Hotaru- ve que se pone dudosa al oirla y dice

-De seguro estas mintiendo- Meltem pone cara de "Ehh?" -De seguro lo dices solo para quedar bien-

-No de verdad soy su amiga y para que sepas no soy de "esas" que presumen que son de la crema inata- se pone molesta por lo que le dijo

-Entonces `por que dices ser amiga de ella? tal vez no tienes nada de dignidad-

-Pues antes que nada, yo soy una joven honrada y...- iba a seguir cuando

-Rei déjala por favor- ambas voltean y ven que es Haruka

-Haruka, perdón no te vi- se disculpa

-Tenoh-Senpai, lamento esta actitud, pero es que iba a decirle que no debe insultar a alguien que no conoce-

-Lo se, Rei ella dice la verdad, es amiga de Hotaru- al oír eso Rei solo se puso como tomate y en eso

-Rei que bueno que te alcance- ven que es Kotono la que llega

-Kotono, que bueno verte- la saluda Haruka

-Gracias, ¿No ha llegado Hotaru?-

-Aun no, pero que pasa?- pregunta Meltem

-Nada en especial chica, asuntos de ella nada mas- se dirige de inmediato a Rei -Rei, tengo que contarle algo a ella, solo espero no se alarme-

-Tranquila, no pasara nada- en eso se dirige a Meltem -Discúlpame, es que asi soy yo, insulto a la gente que no conozco solo por el miedo de que... no de nada-

-Descuida, así siempre me pasaba en donde soy yo-

-¿De donde eres?-

-De Turquía, la única extranjera que entro a Takarazuka- dice sonriendo un poco

-Y la primera en los últimos 30 años- agrega Haruka haciendo que Meltem se sonroje

-Bueno, sera mejor que las deje hablar solas- casi se iba Meltem pero..

-No quédate- escuchan la voz de Hotaru y dicen

-Hotaru que bueno que viniste- comenta Rei sonriendo y se acerca a ella -Escucha ay algo que Kotono tiene que decirte, por eso le dijimos a tu amiga que se fuera, por su seguridad-

Hotaru al oír eso, comprende de que es -Si espera -En eso se dirige a su amiga -Meltem, tengo que hablar con ellas, si quieres hablamos en la caja negra ¿Si?-

-Esta bien, te veré allá- se retira y cuando la ven entrar a uno de los foros acompañada de Haruka, y en eso

-Bueno, ahora que se fue tu amiga, tengo que contarte, veraz... hace unos días... fui a Hiroshima-

-A Hiroshima? ¿A que?-

-Bueno, uno de los Shitennous, Zoycite, pido hablar conmigo- Todas se ponen asustadas y sigue su anécdota-Y yo no pude negarme, así que fui, me imaginaba que iria a decirme lo mismo que Malaquite a Darien pero...

- _Que bueno que tu aceptaste hablar conmigo-_

 _-Si, no se por que pero acepte, ¿Piensas amenazarnos o algo asi?- me inlcine en la silla de la mesa donde pidio hablar conmigo, al menos un policía nos vigilaba_

 _-No, piénsalo o no pero este lugar me cambio desde que estamos aquí, y no solo a mi sino casi a todos, Jedite al ser el mas joven, ya que le faltan seis meses para ser mayor, lo llevaron al pabellón juvenil y ahí trata a los que tiene ahí como basura, Neflyte al comprender que nunca saldría, se puso medio loco, y debido a eso lo pusieron en confinamiento solitario, en cuando a mi al principio recibía burlas y golpes de los presos por mi complicidad y lo que le hice a Darien, pero algunos de ellos los que dicen ser inocentes me ayudaron a cambiar, de como tratar a los demas y no meterme en pleitos ahora soy encargado del cuarto de lavado, y de Malaquite el se unió a un grupo que se hacen llamar "los reyes de la cárcel" y tratan mal a todos si no les damos lo que quieren, hasta conmigo, lo malo es que nuestra madre no ha venido, me imagino que es por que la buscan y aun asi no hay fianza que pagar con nosotros por nuestro crimen, solo esperar a que cumplamos nuestras condenas-_

 _Vi en sus ojos que decia la verdad, y no sabia que hacer pero en eso.._

 _-Les queda un minuto-_

 _-Si... bueno Zoycite, me alegro que te hayas arrepentido de tus delitos, y si es verdad que cambiaste, espero puedan acortare la sentencia, o como sea, te deseso suerte-_

 _._

-Despues de eso me fui de ahi, y no dejo de pensar en el ya que se esta arrepintiendo- ve que Hotaru se ha puesto algo desconsertada y solo dice

-De ser asi, que dios lo perdone, de todas maneras, me parece algo raro que esa mujer no los a visitado-

-Sera posible que no los quiera?-

-No Rei, he escuchado por los señores Tomoe, que desde que tuvo a Malaquite los ha querido bastante, como toda madre hacia su hijo, pero bueno debe ser por que pienda que aun la estan buscando- al oir las palabras de Kotono se queda pensando y en eso

-Hotaru que ese no es Zafiro?- afirma Rei y las tres voltean y en eso ven que una chica se acerca a ella y tanto Hotaru como Kotono saben de quien se trata

-No puede ser? Es Saory!-

-Si Kotono, no te sorprendas, hace tiempo la vi en el centro comercial, pero...- Rei ve que esta poniendo una cara de celosa ya que ella se acerca mucho a el y dice

-Hotaru, espera aqui- dice y en eso Rei sale hacia la entrada dejando sorpendidas a Hotaru y Kotono y escucha ella algo cuando esta cerca de ello

-Eres excepcional, espero pronto ir a una de tus tocadas-

-Gracias señorita, aunque quiero decirle...-

-Decirle que no pierda el tiempo con un muchacho asi señora- llega agarrandolo d elos hombros y dice ella

-Bueno en primera no soy una señora..- la mira de la cabeza a los pies -Niña y segunda, no tiene nada de malo acercarse a un idolo, asi que permiso- iba a irse y dice

-Y hablando de niñas, tiene tiempo que no te veia Saory - voltea y ve que es Kotono

-Hola Kotono, tanto sin verte, no has camiado nada-

-No, y de seguro igual tu no has cambiado- se rie de ella -Y que te trae aqui?-

-Nada, igual vengo de paso, despues de estar tanto tiempo en Corea, ademas soy una de tantas idolas de Zafiro Blackmoon, y no tiene nada de malo-

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices señora..- en eso se dirige a Zafiro y dice- Zafiro, vamos ir al departamento de Darien, queremos hacer otra reunion ¿vienes?-

-Claro chicas, bueno la dejo señorita- en eso los tres se van, no sin antes Rei sacarle la lengua haciendo que ella se moleste

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en uno de los foros del instituto

-Y eso es todo, perdona que no te lo djera, pero tenia miedo de como lo tomarías, ya que tu siendo de una familia adinerada y yo, sin estar a tu altura, solo espero me perdones- Meltem baja la mirada y en eso Hotaru la abraza

-Te perdono, y sabes no todas las chicas adineradas son malas, yo es mas, defiendo a todo aquel que recibe burlas de personas de "mi mundo" y contigo no sera la excepcion-

-Si y perdón por mi actitud, estaba celosa de ti, por que tienes un novio tan genial, y puede que tenga razon tu amiga, ya muchas de nosotras han violado el tabu ademas de ti, entonces, volvemos a hacer amigas

-Claro- se suelta de ella y en eso

-Perdona la tardanza- entran Rei y Kotono al foro

-Chicas, que bueno, ya diganme ¿Que hicieron?-

-Bueno, le dijo Rei, señora a Saory y le saco la lengua, al menos no esta enterada de que tu ya sabes que esta aqui- las tres se rien

-Entonces, ¿Aceptas ir al departamento de Darien amiga? haremos otra reunion-

-Esta bien, es mas, hay algo que quiero decirles, sobre la propuesta que me dieron aqui y presentarles a los demas a mi amiga-

.

.

Ya mas tarde

-¿Que dices?!, aceptaste el estelar de la obra, pero si me había dicho que no lo harías Tomoe-

-Bueno Darien, no podía negarme, ademas Meltem fue la que insistoo que me dieran el estelar, ya que estaban en disputa si fuera ella o yo- comenta ante el asombro de todos

-No te negarias, ya que eres excepcional Hotaru -comenta Diamante ante el asombro de su hermano- Pues tendras que darle mucho empeño-

-Diamante tiene razon, tu lo ganaste con tu esfuerzo, y para bien o mal te dieron la opcion de que aceptaras o no- comenta Serena

-Bueno, en ese caso, brindemos- comenta Meltem que viene con algunos vasos con sidra de manzana, que sirvio en la cocina -Por la primera producción oficial de Hotaru, mia y de las chicas del 2º año- al momento los pasa para todos

-Y no solo por nosotras Mel, sino tambien por los amigos, que siempre estaran para nosotros, en las buenas y en las malas- Hotaru alza su copa y todos brindan mientras se rien

Y como ven todo salio bien ¿Que pasara mas adelante? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Hasta aqui, `pues que les digo, ya se que me tarde pero di mis excusas al inicio, pro bueno, solo dire que esto se pondra mas interesante, ademas les comento que para el siguiente capitulo les dare algo que estaban esperando desde mi otro fic, y ademas de un pequeño homenaje a una actriz de Japon. idola mía :D así que esperen-lo, pero bueno si les gusto dejen un review para que sigua, nos veremos pronto, cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola bebes, ya he vuelto luego de las fiestas patrias, antes que nada les comento que una parte del capitulo sera un como homenaje a una idola mía, no sera necesario decirles quien es, ya que se dirá mucho de ella aqui, ademas de darles algo que algunos esperaban, sin mas por el momento los dejo leyéndolos ahh y agradezco a la pagina missdream por sacar la biografía de mi idola**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

Han pasado algunas semanas desde lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo, ahora que los viejos conocidos de Hotaru y Darien habían vuelto, esperaban de una que no intentara hacer lo mismo que hizo con Darien hace tiempo, en cuanto a Seiya no han sabido nada de el por un largo rato, ademas de que su amiga de Hotaru, Meltem, finalmente se reconcilio con ella, y prometieron apoyarse en lo que fuera

En eso Hotaru estaba en el Crown, con Meltem hablando sobre sus proyectos para la obra y ademas de otras cosas

-Y sabes, después de que el me llamo niña tonta e ilusa, lo córrete por todo el taller pegando-le con una escoba, después de eso ya decidió medir sus palabras con los demas-

-Si me imagino, un hombre no debe insultar a una mujer, sino firma sentencia de muerte- en eso ambas se quedan calladas y rompen a carcajadas -Y entonces dime ¿Como eres amiga de esa morena,Rei? nadie la soportaría

-Es algo difícil de explicar, pero al principio eramos rivales, siempre que podía me insultaba, como si ella fuera la altanera de la alta sociedad- mueve su café

-Y como es que se llevaron bien entonces?-

-Pues digamos que fue gracias a mi amiga Mina que la hizo abrirle los ojos, y hacerla ver como soy realmente-

-Bueno, ojala se le quite esa actitud, con todos, aun como me llamo el otro día-

-Pues después de la sorpresa que le daré para dentro de poco, espero con eso lograr algo- toma su café y se oye la puerta del lugar abrirse

-Hola Hotaru - voltean ambas y...

-Lita hola- la saluda Meltem

-Y los demás?- pregunta Hotaru

-Ahora vienen, esta estacionando su coche Darien-

-Pobre, ahora que tiene transporte propio,ya lo jalan de chófer- las tres se ríen y ven que el grupo entra al lugar

-Ya estamos aquí- comenta Serena al momento que corre a abrazar a Hotaru

-Debes estar feliz que podre estar en otra reunión- comenta Hotaru riéndose

-Pero solo por un rato, ya que nos iremos al instituto para la clase de Tap- agrega Meltem y en eso

-Hotaru!- todos voltean y ven que es Andrew el que le habla -Deberías venir a ver esto-

Hotaru va a donde el esta, seguida de Meltem y los demás y ven un anuncio que dice

-"Después de su temporada de NY, vuelve Chicago, para su temporada en Tokio, en el Teatro de Tokio, entradas muy pronto"-

Para todos, pensaban que Hotaru se emocionaría, pero lo que no pensaban era que...

-Dios mio! Yuga-sama volvió de Nueva York y harán su temporada ella y las chicas de "Chicago"!-Meltem se emociona y dice

-Sera posible que podamos verla?!- grita Hotaru emocionada -A lo mejor, ya que Michiru dijo que fue su Senpai dos años antes de su retiro y antes de su graduación de ella y Haruka- Se toman de las manos emocionadas

-¿Quien es Yuga?- ante el comentario de Darien ambas le pegan en la cabeza

-Tonto, mira lo que dices,- comenta Hotaru y al momento Meltem le contesta

-Yuga Yamato es una actriz procedente del instituto, fue Otokoyaku (Interprete de roles masculinos) desde que ingreso en 1995 en la compañía Tsuki, luego paso a la compañía Sora donde fue Top Star por tres años, hasta su retiro en el 2009, aun asi ha estado en varias obras del mismo instituto y fuera de este, ama la opera, la comida extranjera, es fanática de Snoppy, y Modelo/amante de la ropa-

-Valla, debes ser muy fanática de ella- comenta Amy asombrada y le comenta Hotaru

-Si e igual yo,ame y amo sus trabajos en "Cinderella Rock" "Fantasista" y el mas reciente "Chicago"como Roxie Hart,-

Darien quien termino de sobarse la cabeza -Si, recuerdo que habías mencionado algo de ella hace mucho tiempo-

-Pero no se hagan emoción, que tal y no esta aquí aun-

-Mina tu dirías lo mismo de tus ídolos si supieras que están aquí- ante el comentario de Rei todos se ríen

-Tal vez y si, pero bueno que se puede hacer-comenta Meltem

-Chicos, hoy daremos una comida especial las chicas del 2 año en el "Salón Arqueado" del instituto, así que esta invitados- comenta Hotaru y al momento que Serena iba a decirle algo, su celular sonó, vio que era Michiru y..

-Hola?-

 _-Hotaru, tienes que venir. tu y Meltem pronto al instituto-_

-Para que?-

 _-Recuerdas de la Senpai que tuve en mis tres primeros años del instituto?- afirma-Pues esta aquí en el Salón Arqueado,_

-Lo dices en serio?!- grita _asombrada_

-Si, le _platice sobre ustedes, así que vengan, quiere conocerlas-_

-Bien, nos iremos volando, allá te vemos- cuelga y...-Meltem, tenemos que irnos!-

-¿Que pasa?!-

-Pasa que Kaioh-senpai esa con su Senpai...Yuga! y quiere conocernos!- al momento ambas gritan de emoción, y en eso Darien las interrumpe

-Bueno en ese caso las llevare, y aprovechamos para irnos de una vez a la comida-

-Genial! vayámonos!- grita Meltem emocionada y todos salen a la calle

.

.

.

Luego de un largo y apretado viaje, el grupo llego al instituto, durante el trayecto Hotaru le contó a todos sobre la llamada, y claro Rei se arrepintió de lo que dijo, llegaron al Salón Arqueado, donde algunos asistentes acomodaban las mesas improvisadas en el lugar y en eso Michiru llego con ellos

-Que bueno que llegaron... Yuga-Senpai! aquí están las niñas que le decía-

En eso una joven, de mas o menos 36 años, cabello castaño mediano y ojos avellana llegaba con todos, tanto Meltem como Hotaru estaban emocionadas

-Hola- las saludo y ambas...

-Un placer conocerla Yuga-sama!- ambas hicieron reverencia y en eso

-Meltem Yasaran, estudiante de 2 año, Musumeyaku-

-Y Hotaru Tomoe, igual del 2 año y Musumeyaku-

-Soy gran fan de ti, todo lo que se de teatro lo aprendí viéndote- comenta Meltem

-Gracias, y me imagino que ambas talentosas-

-Si Yuga-senpai, las mejores, en especial Hotaru-agrega Hotaru -Con decirle que la rubia de coletas -Señala a Serena-Un día que vino a verla durante un ejercicio de esgrima pensó que la lastimaron, que fingió estar muerta, y como lo logro bien, se la creyó y hasta lloro, luego ya se imaginara-

Todos se rien y en eso..

-Perdone, le presento a mis amigos- y los señala conforme los nombra -Ella es Serena, Darien, Amy, Rei, Richard, Arman, Kotono, Nicolas, Kuri y Lita-

-Un gusto conocerla!- saludan todos al unisonido

-Y que la trae aquí? creí que estaba en Nueva York- pregunta Meltem

-Si, pero ya termino la temporada y vine para dar una clase especial a las nuevas de este año-

-Que envidia para las nuevas- agrega Hotaru y en eso...

-Valla, pero si es Tani-chan- todos voltean y..

-Miss Neherenia, no la vimos- saluda Hotaru

-Miss,tanto sin verla ¿Como ha estado?- saluda Yuga

-Bien,vine a ver como iban con la cena de al rato, pero no pensé que estarías aquí, ¿Sigues practicando Tap? ¿O ya te volviste pésima?-

Michiru se ríe ante el comentario de Neherenia y en eso dice Meltem

-Eso no sonó bien- en eso agrega Neherenia

-Veras Mel, Yuga era la peor en la clase de Tap, en aquel entonces impartía la clase yo, terminaba resbalándose siempre o pisando-le el pie a alguien, pero me esforze en enseñarle bien y se convirtió en la mejor-

Ella se pone roja y al momento -Hotaru, Meltem, si quieren seguimos hablando en el escenario, todavía falta para la cena-

Ambas están de acuerdo y van con Yuga al escenario hablando -Lo te Tani es por que...-, mientras Darien comenta

-Esa mujer no podrá dormir en varios días, ojala se haga amiga de Yuga, tanto Tomoe como Meltem-

-Si, fue por eso que las llame, nunca lo olvidaran- agrega Michitu y dice -Si quieren pueden recorrer el teatro, mientras llega la hora-

En eso, todos se dispersaron, los unicos que quedaron fueron Serena y Darien

-Entonces que hacemos?- pregunta Darien

-Ni idea, solo espero que Rei soporte esto- comenta haciendo que se rían y en eso ven que Hotaru le llama a Darien

-Espérame- ella afirma y lo ve irse y mientras ven como preparan todo ve que un chico peliplateado da ordenes de como acomodar las luces del lugar y como la curiosidad le vino grande, fue a ver...

-Vamos, que solo tenemos dos horas!- en eso dice al momento que llega

-Ten paciencia, es un instituto de mujeres- comenta riéndose y dice volteando

-Si, discúlpeme, es que quiero que se vea bien la luz para la sorpresa de las de 2 año-

-De acuerdo- comenta confundida y en eso un muchacho de cabello castaño los interrumpe

-Yaten, deja de estar parado, al menos da la orden de que prueben el sonido- en eso ve a Serena -Deja de hablar con las alumnas- Serena iba a corregirlo de que no es una alumna pero en eso

-Hola Bombón, nos volvemos a ver- oye una conocida voz y voltea a ver que es Seiya -No sabia que venias a este instituto-

-Para tu información no estudio aquí, y sera mejor que ni me hables ya que Darien esta cerca y también Hotaru- le comenta enojada -Y que haces aquí?-

-Nada, solo mi trabajo, y para que sepas, ello son mis hermanos, Taiki y Yaten-

-Hola, mucho gusto- los dos la saludan

-Igualmente, pero bueno-se dirige a Seiya -Ya supe de lo que hiciste con mi amiga, y solo diré que con eso perdiste mi respeto-

El suspira un poco -Pues sea lo que te dijeron eso fue hace tiempo, ahora quiero conciliarme con ella, solo como amigos, ya que supe que tiene novio... y antes de que agregues algo, nunca le diría a nadie del instituto-

-Mmm eso espero, sino lo lamentaras, ya que me tiene a mi- en eso se va de donde estaba y va a donde esta Darien con Yuga, Meltem y Hotaru.

-Chica odango- le habla Yuga -Le decía a tu novio que tiene a la mejor prima en ballet, aunque Neherenia la reprime tanto-

-Por favor Yuga-sama, es como usted en el Tap, también dice que Darien debería dedicarse a teatro-

-Ya te dije que no- los cuatro se ríen y en eso Serena jala a Darien y le habla al oído -Amor, esta Seiya aquí, y con sus hermanos, descuida es por su trabajo, de lo que me dijiste, mejor no atraigamos la atención, y si Zafiro no sabe aun, deberíamos comentarle

-Esta bien, ojala no se atrevan a acercarse- le comenta y Michiru llega con ellos

-Veo que hablaste con los hermanos Kou, tenia en mente presentarlos a Hotaru-

-Si, veo qu Hotaru, esta entretenida con su Senpai, asi que no le digas - ve como ella y Meltem sigue hablando con ella y riéndose

-Esta bien, solo terminaran de poner las luces y se van- en eso

-Darien, necesito comentarte algo, ven- lo lleva a una mesa ya puesta y se sientan

-Que pasa?-

-Veraz... Rei me contó que ella, Hotaru y Kotono se encontraron con... una vieja amiga tuya, y Hotaru le contó que ella casi te engatuso para sacarte dinero, y que cuando la descubriste ella se fue para Corea-

El pone una cara molesta -Si, sabia como era Saory, y cuando la descubrimos Hotaru casi la mata; lo que no te dijo fue que ella fue la primera amiga que tuve, a pesar de que es un poco mayor que yo no se notaba la diferencia, la quería como una hermana, asi como ella con Seiya, pero la oír hablar por teléfono con alguien diciendo que me sacaría mas dinero con regalos, y ya sabrás el resto-

-Si, supongo que después de eso, ya no quisiste salir con nadie-

-Así es, me dejo consternado, pero Tomoe me dijo que algún día encontraría a la indicada, y... aquí estas- al momento Serena lo abraza riéndose

-Pase lo que pase, nunca te haré daño-

.

.

.

.

.

Algunos días después

-Quieres decir que los hermanos Kou eran amigos tuyos? Pero me lo hubieras mencionado Kohai -

-Bueno no quería decirle en la cena del otro día Haruka - senpai, aun así se entero gracias a Michiru - senpai - le comenta Hotaru ya que después de la cena le contó Michiru acerca de ellos, y tuvo que decirles que eran viejos amigos, aunque fue con el chisme a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Haruka

-Si, me imagine, siempre quiere contarles a todas las alumnas acerca de las nuevas- Haruka ve a sus compañeras de Hotaru, como ensayan sus papeles para la obra de fin de año

-A propósito... supongo que esta enterada de la actitud que tomamos Meltem y yo cuando Michiru nos presento a su Senpai-

-Si, me imagino que casi se desmayan- ambas se ríen

-Si, lo bueno es que Yuga acepto ayudarnos en lo que sea, claro una vez que termine la temporada de "Chicago"-

-Y por cierto ¿Por que no invitaste a Zafiro a la cena? se me hizo raro que no viniera con ustedes

-Lo que pasa es que tuvo un concierto en el "Caja negra" (salón de eventos para jóvenes) ese mismo día, pero aun así no iba a querer venir-

-Debo imaginarme por que-

-Si, tengo mucho miedo, pero lo que hace que no muera de ese miedo, es saber que en la graduación, podre estar con el, sea la compañía a la que manden- sonríe mientras se quita su suéter para solo quedarse con la blusa para ensayar

-Entonces, pensamos igual Hotaru- la ve sonriendo

.

.

.

.

Ya saliendo del instituto un poco mas temprano, Hotaru pensaba darle la sorpresa a Zafiro en el conservatorio de música, por lo que tomo el primer tren, hasta el centro de la ciudad, tenia en mente invitarlo a cenar, o ver a los chicos al rato, dependido, y al momento que llego, a lo que es el patio, vio a lo lejos que estaba sentado en las escaleras leyendo, y alguien se le acercaba, por lo que la curiosidad le llama la atención, y decide esconderse en un lugar cercas, y ya estando ahí, ve que es Saory y decide escuchar

-Veo que lees, acerca de la historia del rock-

-Así, es- levanta la mirada -Todo cantautor debe estudiar respecto a su genero, y creo que eres la chica del otro día-

-Si, y pues he oído que es uno de los mejores géneros de música, y con ello ha vuelto famosas a muchas personas famosas, y espero consigas alcanzar la fama-

-Le agradezco, y me imagino que fue a mi ultima tocada- sigue su lectura

-Asi es, y le deseo buena suerte joven Zafiro- en eso se va Saory y Hotaru corre para aventajarle y darle...

-Y estas en tu hora de almuerzo... Saory- ella voltea y ve a Hotaru, recargada en un árbol

-Valla Tomoe, hace tanto que no te veía-le sonríe -Y no has cambiado, excepto que me imagino, ya superaste el golpe que te dio ese menso-

-Y tu, me imagino que volviste de Corea, a buscar otra victima-

-No, en primera, luego de haberme metido a una clínica de rehabilitación psicológica, decidí probar mi nueva vida aquí- Hotaru se ríe

-Si eso dices, me alegro por ti, pero te diré, ten cuidado, yo no me acercaría a el, luego de lo que supe lo que te dijo una chica el otro día-

-Si, debe ser envidia de sus fan de el- se ríe mientras se va mientras piensa Hotaru

- _Piensa lo que quieras, yo se que no has cambiado"-_ Al momento decidió volver a lo que pensaba, darle la sorpresa a Zafiro y al momento corrió a donde estaba y le tapaba los ojos

-Hola mi linda gema!- le dijo cerrándole los ojos al momento que el se destapaba los ojos sonriendo

-Pero que haces aquí?-

-Pues en esta ocasión quiero invitarte yo a cenar, ademas me lo debes por no ir con los chicos, a la cena de mi instituto-

-Lo se, pero igual tu me debes algunas cosas- ambos se ríen y en eso.. -Quiero comentarte algo-

-Ahora que es?- dice sonriendo

-Si me vas a decir por que no me abriste el otro día, cuando me dijiste que no querías abrirme, se que algo te paso ese dia-

Ella hace una mueca -Ya te dije que tuve un pésimo día, o por que seria-

-No se, tenia miedo de que algo te haya pasado, pero si dices que no era nada te creeré- la abraza -Y sobre tu propuesta, seria solo los dos, me mando mensaje Nicolas que están todos en el cine, excepto tu primo, al parecer esta en una cita con Serena-

-Bien, y a donde vamos?- al momento lo abraza de la cintura

-Que tal al centro nocturno al que te lleve en mi primera cita, aun estamos a tiempo antes de que llenen- Hotaru se rie

-Bueno- al momento se fueron al estacionamiento -Solo espero tengan ramen en esta ocasión-

.

..

.

.

Y mas tarde, cercas del departamento de Darien

-Y no pudiste aprenderte la coreografía?-

-No Darien, de por si esa mujer solo me mostraba algo como lo que hizo Hotaru conmigo cuando supe que eras su compañero- comenta Serena mientras comía del helado que Darien le compro mientras caminaban -Lo que me parecio gracioso es que me apodo "chica odango"-

-Si, Hotaru dice es de cariño y por la forma de tu peinado, aunque nunca a mi se me hubiera ocurrido- se rie provocando que ella se moleste

-Eso no estuvo bien, lo malo es que ha vuelto a sus ensayos y no la veran hasta el final de la temporada- se lamenta y en eso Darien toma su helado para robarle un poco haciendo que se ria -Ahora veo por que me lo compraste napolitano, y no quisiste tu-

-Ya sabia que me lo ibas a compartir de todas maneras- se rien y en eso el piensa lo que Hotaru una vez le dijo

 _"-Eso si, nunca se te ocurra llevarla algun lugar que siempre concurrimos tu y yo, o solo no le digas, y es mas, el otro dia Zafiro me dijo que llego a casa de Serena en un momento inoportuno-_

 _-Que quieres decir?- (cara de nervios )_

 _-No, nada en especial" (se rie )_

En eso se percato que habían llegado al edificio de su departamento y ademas de que ella le estaba platicando algo que se había perdido en los ultimos segundo y mientras entraban la escuchaba

-Y es mas, de solo hablar con el me disgusto, si volviera a verlo le diria algo como... tu emmm... eres un menso. -Pero bueno, si el dice que quiere ser su amiga nomas lo entiendo, al menos ya sabe de Zafiro-

.Llegaron al departamento de Darien y como era habitual en ella, en Serena que aun comía aquel delicioso helado napolitano que él tan amablemente le había regalado, estaba muy nerviosa precisamente por eso, porque estaban llegando al departamento del hombre que le gustaba, del que, aunque le diera mucho coraje admitirlo a veces, era el hombre que la enloquecía, que le encantaba, el que amaba… En el ascensor, con él y a un solo piso de llegar, su voz, la pregunta que él tan amable y sonrientemente le hizo, la asustó y la hizo sonrojar…

\- ¿Y hoy si te puedes quedar conmigo?

-¿Qué, qué quieres decir con eso? No entiendo.

-Oh, Serena…— se acercó a ella y sonriendo por verla así, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sintió y escuchó cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Sintió y escuchó cuando llegaron a donde quería llegar, a su departamento— ¿De verdad no sabes? ¿En serio no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?

Serena levantó una ceja como diciendo, "What The Fuck?" con este fulano, aunque estaba sonrojada y muy apenada, pues ella, no era ninguna tonta, sabía muy bien de qué le estaba hablando Darien pero había evadido el tema por una y una simple razón, le daba mucha pena, sí, así era. Le daba mucha pena con él porque ella, aún era una nena. Le daba mucha pena reconocer frente al hombre que amaba que era una chica inexperta… No quería tener que llegar al punto con él que tanto evadía, la de su vasta experiencia…

Darien, que obviamente, era mucho más maduro que ella y se daba cuenta de su inocencia, de su inexperiencia, cambió de tema inmediatamente y salió del ascensor. Ofreciéndole una mano y sonriendo como si nada, la invitó a seguir a su departamento para que tomara algo, se imaginó que debía tener sed, pues aunque aquel helado estaba delicioso— y algo costoso también— era muy dulce. Por eso sacando las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abriendo la puerta, la invitó a seguir para que tomara asiento en uno de los pulcros asientos de su sala y bebiera muy tranquila y cómodamente un vaso de agua.

Sentada en aquel sofá azul rey, tan oscuro como los ojos de su amado Darien que estaba frente a ella leyendo uno de sus libros de textos para ayudarle con la tarea con la que Serena necesitaba ayuda… Le preguntó, —Serena— porque ya no soportaba más ese espantoso silencio, no lo soportaba…

— ¿Y quién te arregla el departamento, Darien? Porque déjame decirte que esta de lujo. —Cruzó una pierna y sonrió— Al parecer no solo puedes llegar a ser realmente insoportable a veces. Parece ser que eres medio, maniático… Todo se ve exageradamente organizado.

— Vaya…

Sonrió como lo había hecho Serena, con mucha gracia.

— No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado por lo que acabas de decir. — Se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentado, frente a ella, dejó el libro de texto que estaba leyendo sobre el mismo sofá en donde estaba y fue con ella, fue con Serena y se sentó a su lado para decirle…

— Da, Darien… — Dijo Serena nerviosa— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Me gusta, me encanta que, —giró su torso para quedar frente a ella y mientras se le iba acercando peligrosamente a un oído, le dijo en un susurro lento que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Serena se estremeciera…— me conozcas tan, tan bien…

— Darien… Yo no… ¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡No, ya no más por favor, ya déjame en paz!

Serena creyó inocentemente, como era ella, que Darien iba a empezar a besarla, que se había acercado a ella con la firme intención de propasarse aprovechando que estaban solos en su departamento, casi como el oto dia en su casa, pero cuando él empezó a hacerle cosquillas, empezó a reírse como hacía mucho no se reía y se relajó. Se sintió tan cómoda que ni cuenta se dio cuando él se detuvo, aunque estaba prácticamente sobre ella en aquel sofá, y le preguntó sin poder dejar de mirarla a los finos orbes azul cielo que lagrimeaban un poco gracias a aquellas malvadas cosquillas que él le había hecho…

— ¿Ya no estas nerviosa, Serena?

— Darien… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué crees que estaba nerviosa?

— Ay, Serena, —sonrió de esa forma tan sexy, tan varonil y tan única que solo él tenía— si tú me conoces a mí, yo te conozco a ti.

— Darien… Puedes llegar a ser tan dulce, tan caballeroso y tan amable cuando te lo propones, antipático…

— Sí, lo sé, mi chica, Odango.

— ¡Darien!—Lo reprendió Serena mientras él, aun sobre ella, sonreía— ¿Lo ves? Otra vez tú con tus…

— Anda, dime, ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? ¿Acaso te da miedo? —Cayó un poco más sobre ella pero lo hizo lento. Fue cayendo sobre una sonrojada Serena suave y muy lentamente mientras ella ya temblaba…— ¿tienes miedo de estar aquí, a solas conmigo? ¿Piensas acaso que yo, podría hacerte daño?

— Da, Darien…

— Por favor, te lo suplico, —corrió uno de sus mechones dorados y se acercó a su sensible y delicado oído para decirle…— dime. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¿Piensas que yo, Darien Chiba, el hombre que te, ama, puede hacerte algún daño?

— Yo, yo no…

— Serena…— le dio un pequeño beso en el sonrojado oído y después, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro y muy, muy enamorado, volvió a decirle…— Mi Serena… ¿acaso no puedes verlo? ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de cuanto te amo?

Darien, que estaba sinceramente enamorado de esa inteligente, dulce, glotona, a veces ruda y alegre chica, le dio un último beso en el oído y la miró. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos porque necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba que le dijera, al igual que lo había hecho él con ella, lo que sentía… Quería escuchar de sus labios, de esos sonrojados labios que se moría por besar, por saborear y disfrutar por toda la eternidad, que ella también sentía lo mismo. Quería escucharle decir que lo amaba… Pero no hizo falta que ella dijera nada, sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que eran como los suyos, únicos y sin igual, le dieron la respuesta que él buscaba… Sus hermosos y bellos ojos azul celeste le dijeron que Serena lo amaba, que lo amaba con todo su corazón, con cada parte de su inocente alma…

— Yo también te…

— Shu, no hace falta que lo digas. — Le dijo Darien después de posar uno de sus delgados dedos sobre sus labios— Tus ojos, que no pueden ni jamás podrán ocultarme nada, ya lo han dicho todo. Sé que amas, que me amas tanto como te amo yo a ti y eso es suficiente para mí-

Darien iba a levantarse del sofá, iba a levantar su pesado cuerpo del de ella pero ella, Serena que llevó sus manos hasta su gran espalda, no lo dejó…

— ¿Qué estas…?

— Es por eso, por lo que acabas de decir que yo, — llevó sus temblorosas manos hasta el botón de su blusa para desabrocharla…—quiero estar contigo.

— Serena…

— Quiero que seas tú. Quiero estar contigo así, así como sé que lo deseas, porque yo también te…

— ¿Cómo yo lo deseo? No, no es necesario que…

— Sé que lo deseas. — Afirmó Serena mientras terminaba de desabrochar su blusa y proseguía a desabrochar aquel delicado sostén rosa de cierre en el medio que su mamá le había regalado para su cumpleaños— Sé que me deseas y…

— No, es decir, no es que no te desee, Serena. No quiero que…

— Oye, —le sonrió con ternura y terminó de desabrocharse el sostén, lo que hizo que toda la sangre de nuestro emocionado amigo fuera para otra, parte. Aquella desnudez hizo que Darien se desconcentrara y no pudiera dejar de mirarla — no te sientas mal. Sé que me deseas, pues puedo sentirlo, mi amor…

— Serena…

Suspiro Darien con profundidad, casi que bramando, cuando ella llevó las manos hasta su espalda de nuevo y empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad, con lentitud, con pasión…

— Yo también, te deseo.

— Serena, Serena, por favor, te lo ruego… —abrió los ojos, la miró y le preguntó con voz pausada, con voz ahogada por toda la excitación que corría por su masculino cuerpo— Si no quieres que, lo hagamos, es decir, si no deseas que te haga el amor…

— Darien…

Gimió Serena, sus palabras, cuando él le había dicho…"te haga el amor" la excitaron…

— Darien…

— Si no te sientes lista, es decir, si no estás preparada, detenme ahora. Detenme porque si no me detienes, no voy a poder parar…-

-Estoy lista,- le dijo ahora poniendo un dedo sobre su boca sonriendo-le provocativa

Y después de oír tal respuesta simple, pero que decía mas que eso, la cargo mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas y caminaban a su habitacion , dejando en el sofá la blusa de Serena, como único testigo de su noche de pasion

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en un centro nocturno

-Y claro, tan pronto termine la temporada, nos invitara a tomar un cafe a mi y a Meltem-

-Me alegro que hagas una nueva superiora, pero mas como amiga te lo mereces, y mas ahora que ya no te preocupa estar ciudando de Darien-

-Si- toma una papa frita -Desde siempre lo he cuidado, pero tambien, daria lo que fuera por cambiar el pasado, y darle una buena arrastrada a esa mujer- se rie

-De ser asi, Darien no hubiera venido contigo a Tokio, o tus tios vivirian aqui por tu bien-

-Eso si, y me gustaria mucho- ve hacia la calle

-A poco si te atreverias a matar a esa mujer?- le pregunta sorpendido

-Si, aun con presentar cargo- se rie

-Odio decirlo, pero se lo merece...¿Que pasaría si hubieran sido tus padres?

Hotaru pensándolo bien, solo dice -Yo creo que mi tia Gea seria capaz de sacarle los ojos-

Ambos se quedan callados y se echan a reir, mientras Hotaru vuelve a ver hacia la calle

* * *

 **Hastaaquíi, pues como mencione al incicio, en una parte fue un homenaje a Yuga Yamato, mi idola, si quieren saber mas de ella, buscenla en la pagina "missdream" ademas de que fue uno de mis capitulos mas largos que he hechoúltimamente, y espero que el proximo sea asi**

 **Ahh y claro agradezco a mi senpai Leidy de Flourite , mejor conocida en fanfiction como** **ladyotaku8231 por ayudarme con "la limonada" algo que siempre le estaré agradeciendo y que pronto se lo compensare, y les comento que si lo dejamos así, fue para dejárselos a su imaginación :P**

 **Y si les gusto déjenme reviews ya que los necesito, nos veremos pronto con un bombazo del pasado para mi siguiente capitulo, cuídense mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos, finalmente les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en esta ocasión sera algo del pasado donde se sabrán ciertas cosas, y otras son sorprendentes, ademas de dar a conocer nuevas cosas, espero no sorprenderlos, anonarlos, desconcertados, decepcionados, desdichados, etc. pero bueno los dejo leyendo,** **disfrútenlo, que es para ustedes**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hay algunas cosas del pasado que no se pueden cambiar, solo desear que nunca hubiesen pasado"

.

.

 _Hace 13 años atrás, en Hiroshima_

 _-_ Estoy feliz! va a venir mi primo!- un niña de pelo negro salta y corre de alegría por toda la amplia sala

-Hotaru, déjame ponerte el suéter -una mujer de cabellos ondulados la persigue con un pequeño suéter en sus manos

-Perdón nana menguante, es que estoy emocionada- se detiene y le pone el suéter

-Ya estas, debes verte presentable para tus tíos- le acomoda el cabello, al momento que los señores Tomoe bajan por las escaleras hasta la sala

-Haz lo que dice Luna Hotaru, aunque sea para que te peine-

-Si mama- le sonríe mientras Luna termina de ponerle los prendedores en el pelo

-Luna ¿Segura que no te quieres tomar el día libre?-

-No mi señor, quiero quedarme para vigilar a mis niños, y puedan conversar bien con sus cuñados, y así no les pase nada- se rien y en eso una joven sirvienta llega a donde están

-Disculpe señora, la familia Chiba acaba de llegar-

-Bien, hazlos pasar Unazuki- la joven se va rápidamente, mientras Luna le acomoda la ropa a Hotaru y se va a la cocina y en eso, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos avellanas, una mujer de cabello corto café y ojos azules zafiro, entran con un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules y en eso..

-Hermana, Endymion, bienvenidos- Setsuna los abraza, al igual que Soichi lo hace

-Setsuna Sochi, que bueno verlos- al momento oyeron a los niños

-Darien!

-Hotaru!- ven que se abrazan y...

-choco-choco lala, choco-choco tete, chocola, chocote... cho-co-la-te!- hacen un saludo de manos complicado para los adultos

-Estos niños, cada vez que se ven, hacen su saludo mas difícil- se ríen todos y en eso Luna les dice

-El almuerzo estará listo en un rato, si gustan pueden pasar al jardín-

-Gracias Luna, vamos Gea, Endymion- al momento todos recorren por la gran casaG

-Que bueno que llegaron pronto-

-Si, pero tu hermana, quisiste realizar la celebracion de tu cumpleaños una semana antes-

-Bueno Gea, es que tendremos mucho trabajo las siguientes semanas- los cuatro se rien

-Y que harán ahora Endymion?-

-Bueno Soichi, ya he sacado el nuevo modelo de computadora y espero sacarlo para la siguiente navidad, ya que estoy seguro que se venderá bien-

Al momento llegan al jardín y oyen a los niños

-Darien, vamos a jugar- ven que los niños comienzan a correr por todo el amplio jardín y los adultos se sientan en la gran mesa de jardín

-Es bueno ver a mi niña correr así, después de lo que paso hace un año- comenta Gea

-Lo se, y mas por que se les ocurrió llevarse a Hotaru al laboratorio, ya que Luna se fue a visitar a su hermana y nosotros en Londres- comenta Endymion

-Si, por ese incendio que acabo con una parte del laboratorio, estoy convencida de que fue ella- en eso Luna llega con vasos de agua de frutas de eso

-Mi señora no diga eso, o por que lo diría- en eso le comenta Gea

-Luna, de cuando fuiste a ver a tu hermana, y se llevaron a Hotaru al laboratorio, tras ese incidente, Setsuna cree que esa mujer fue la causante de eso, aun cuando habían otras pruebas-

-Hablan de Beryl? bueno no se, ella ha echo otras cosas desde que eran jóvenes, y no me gustaría que fuera así con el incendio - restriega sus manos de pensar, cuando Hotaru estaba internada, cuando una voz los llama

-Tio Endymion ¿Podrías recitarme tu verso favorito?- lo jala de la camisa

-Claro mi niña- al momento la sienta en sus piernas y comienza a cantar

 _"Si me voy, no llores, sigue adelante, creyendo en ti misma sin vacilación, si algo me llegara a pasar, mantente siempre positiva. cree en mi, se valiente y derriba a tus enemigos" "ese es mi deseo"_

-Es hermoso, gracias- al momento la baja y se va con Darien y en eso

-Si no hubiera sido por Unazuki, hubiera tenido quemaduras graves, al menos solo fue en su brazo izquierdo- comenta Gea

-Si, para nuestra suerte, el antídoto de quemadura que sacamos fue un éxito en nuestra primera prueba y sin efectos secundarios, y al usarlo en su brazo fue bueno-

-Si, ayudara mucho- comenta Setsuna y ve como Hotaru y Darien corren por todo el lugar mientras Luna va a vigilar-los de cercas y juega con ellos- Gea ¿Por que no pasan la noche aquí y nos vamos todos de día de campo mañana?-

-No podemos hermana, tenemos que ver de las exportaciones de computadores a América-

-Ya veo, y me imagino que con eso viajaran a America?-

-Si hermana, pero esta vez nos llevaremos a Darien para que nada le pase, a menos que su prima quiera que se quede con el- ve como juegan

-De ser asi sera bienvenido- se ríen

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en la cocina

-Ya casi esta la comida, es cuestión de esperar- comenta Luna mirando el estofado de carne

-Luna ¿Por que la señora tiene la idea acerca de que esa mujer Beryl fue la causante del incendio?- pregunta Unazuki

-Pues, ella ha sido como una piedra grande en el zapato de sus vidas, por ejemplo, el dia de la graduación universitaria de Gea, meses después de que se hizo novia del señor Endymion, ella le lanzo una como bomba de desechos industriales, y con eso la vetaron por meses de la asociación especial de donde pertenecía, y en una ocasiono, cuando iba a nacer Darien, Setsuna me dijo que ella casi hace que lo roben, de no ser por que una enfermera la vio, después de eso, fueron otras cosas menores-

-Pobre de ellos, no me imagino lo que sea capaz de hacer, todo solo por una tontería-

-Si- revisa el estofado -Aunque el señor Endymion le ha puesto muchos altos-

-Y que sabe de los hijos de esa mujer?-

-Nada, solo se que están en el internado, con excepción de Neflyte y Malaquite, ahora que ingresara uno a la secundaria y el otro no se, y conociéndola, ya debió meterles ese veneno para que la ayuden en su "Venganza"-

-Si malvada, pero seria capaz de...- no termina Unazuki de habla cuando Luna le responde

-Hacerle creer a Gea que el señor Endymion la traiciona con otra? no chica, ellos se aman mucho, con decirle que en la ultima fiesta que tuvo con su amigo el señor Tatehuaki, un amigo de el se peleo con su mujer y se fueron a los golpes, y Gea intervino, y la ayudo a que o se conciliaran o se divorciaran, y funciono el que se conciliaran, dándoles ver que es lo que tienen en común, y es por eso que ellos se aman Gea y Endymion, comparten muchas cosas, iguales o distintas, y espero que mi niño Darien sea así de grande, encuentre a la chica de sus sueños-

-Si. eso espero y la señora Gea es una gran mujer... bueno Luna, ya hay que poner la mesa- la joven baja unos platos y Luna se va al jardín a avisar que ya esta la comida

.

..

.

.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, todos están sentados en el gran comedor, comiendo y conversando, y los niños jugando con su comida

-Y después de eso, ya no quiso hacer el contrato, solo por que creyó que no iba a hacer un éxito, y de lo que se perdió, aunque después ya vera-

-Endymion descuida, ya habrá otra oportunidad- se ríen todos,

-Y que harán ahora que Darien paso a 2 año de primaria? según dijeron que pensaban llevarlo a Tokio, a una escuela especial-

-Eso pensamos, pero mejor no, no quiero que dejemos sola a Hotaru, ellos son como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron, y no son uno sin el otro- ven como se intercambian las papas fritas

-Hermana, ¿Si dejaran que Darien se quede? Luna esta aquí de todas maneras-

-Creo que no, si hacemos el viaje allá nos lo llevamos, no quiero separarme de el- al momento le acaricia la cabeza haciendo que el niño se ria

-Darien, ¿Jugamos arriba en mi cuarto?-

-Si Hotaru- en eso se levantan de la mesa y corren a la escalera, seguida de Luna

-Entonces el próximo mes, la reunión la haremos en nuestra casa, claro una vez que terminemos el contrato de exportacion-

-Si, con gusto Endymion, es mas, llevaremos a Luna, o sino que se tome el fin de semana libre y jugamos con ellos- agrega Soichi viendo que Luna baja por los vasos de agua de los niños

-Y que esperan de Hotaru cuando crezca?-

-Nada hermana, solo espero siga el mismo camino de sus padres-

-Pero Setsuna, que tal si la niña quiere otra cosa, no deben forzarla a algo que no quiere-

-Endymion, se lo que digo, ademas que puede emocionarle a mi hija que no sea la ciencia?-

-Pues la danza, ahora que la metieron a sus clases de ballet, ademas cuando ve esas obras de teatro en mi casa, se queda entretenida- comenta Gea haciendo que Setsuna se sorprenda

-Pues lo tendre en cuenta, aunque no creo que le interese algo así-

-Bueno, yo solo quiero que Darien eliga su propio camino cuando este grande, aunque no quiera dedicarse a la computación, y espero hagan lo mismo con nuestra niña-

Setsuna hace una mueca -Tal vez haga un intento- los cuatro se rien y en eso oyeron un ruido de afuera en el jardín delantero y Unazuki salio rápidamente a ver que era y en un minuto vuelve

-¿Que paso Unazuki?-

-No era nada mi señora, tal vez fue con los vecinos-

-Aunque se oyó cercas ¿No viste nada?-

-No mi señor, aun así, le pediré a Celso que revise el jardín bien- va a la cocina

-Setsuna tal vez eran los vecinos, no le tomes importancia- cometa Endymion

-Esta bien, pero bueno ¿Tienen otro plan aparte del nuevo modelo para fin de año?-...

.

.

.

.

Despues de un buen rato...

-Gracias por venir, y les deseamos buena suerte en las exportaciones-

-No es nada, y muchas gracias, de ser así les avisaremos cuando nos vamos- agradece Endymion

-Nos vemos hermana.- abraza Gea a Setsuna mientras los niños se despiden y en eso se van hacia el jardín central hacia su auto , se suben y se van, mientras la famila Tomoe los ven irse

-Mama ¿Jugamos otro rato?-

-No hija, ya esta atardeciendo, mejor te baño y nos preparamos un te y comemos pastel-

-Si!- la niña salta mientras entra

..

En el auto de los Chiba, ya en la carretera..

-Espero que este proyecto salga bien- comenta Endymion mientras conduce

-Veras que si amor, es lo principal y lo que has esperado por mucho- ve que Darien esta observando el paisaje de la carretera

-Y que has sabido de Beryl? ahora que hace meses le di un alto con que si sabíamos que fue la causante del incendio, lo pagaría muy caro-

-Endymion ya suenas como mi hermana- se ríen

-Si eso dices, ya que siempre eres la que te pareces a ella-

-Ya basta no es para tanto- en eso Gea solo ve que están por entrar a una zona de curvas peligrosas - Y sabes, olvide decirles a Soichi y Setsuna que deberían inscribir a Hotaru en el mismo colegio que Darien para que estén juntos-

-Tal ves lo tengan ya en cuenta- en eso Endymion trata de bajar la velocidad del auto pero no puede

-Amor, desacelera un poco- Gea nota que van aun rápido

-No puedo, algo le pasa al coche- trata de frenar, pero no puede -No responden los frenos- trata de frenar desesperadamente

-Amor, vas a chocar- Gea se espanta y ve que Darien esta igual espantado

-No... - en eso sienten que el carro traspasa un barandal de la carretera y caen a un peñasco de la carretera dando de vueltas hasta que tocan tierra quedando el carro boca abajo. y por tan conmoción y algunos golpes, tanto Endymion como Darien quedan inconsciente, Gea en cambio aun estando un poco consciente trata de salir del auto, hasta que en el momento se desmaya

.

.

.

.

Una hora despues

-Y que haremos mañana Hotaru?- Luna la carga por toda la sala

-Mama dice que tendré ballet mañana, aun siendo domingo, ¿Vamos al parque nana menguante?-

-Esta bien, iremos después de tu clase de ballet- en eso la niña se baja de los brazos de Luna y corre hacia las escaleras a su cuarto y se ríe

-Luna, deberías irte a descansar, escuche que llevaras a Hotaru al parque-

-Así es mi señora, pero sera después de su clase-

-Esta bien, estaré con Soichi en el estudio, dile a Unazuki que nos lleve te en un rato-

Luna afirma y Setsuna va hacia una puerta de la gran sala mientras Luna arregla un poco la sala y lleva un vasito de plástico a la cocina y esta Unazuki preparando te

-Tu siempre adelantada a lo que quiere nuestra señora, niña-

-Si, pero es para que se concentren, últimamente han estado muy ocupados, solo espero ya la proxima vez salgan los cuatro con los niños-

-Ojala asi sea... sabes dentro de unos días iré a Tokio a ver a mi hermana, al parecer se ira a hacer unos estudios-

-Esta enferma?-

-No Unazuki, al parecer le darán un hermanito a mi pequeña Serena, como quisiera que la señora Setsuna la conozca, así Hotaru tendría otra compañera de juego-

-Veraz que pronto- se ríen y en eso se oye el teléfono de la casa y Luna corre a contestarlo

-Residencia de la familia Tomoe... si... que...-se altera -Espere...- va a la `puerta del estudio -Señora Setsuna, es para ustedes-

Al momento ella abre la puerta -¿Quien?-

-Del hospital de Hiroshima, creo que...- no termina de habla cuando Setsuna corre al teléfono, Hotaru se asoma desde el barandal de la escalera y nota que Luna esta asustada

-Si hola... si... soy su hermana... ¡Que!-

..

.

.

Al momento, Luna con Hotaru en brazos, Unazuki, Setsuna y Soichi han llegado al hospital, esperando a que les den noticias y ven en la sala de espera a..

-Kaori, estas aqui-

-Si, mi señora en tanto los identificaron, llamaron a la casa y les di su numero tan pronto- Unazuki la ve..

-Luna ¿Quien es ella?'-

-Es Kaolinete, la ama de llaves de los señores Chiba, es algo rara- ven que se acerca a ella

-Luna, que gusto verte, veo que trajiste a Hotaru- trata de saludarla pero ella se aleja de ella asustada

-Ya te he dicho que ella no te quiere Kaolinete- Luna la abraza -¿Y por que no vino Judith?-

-Ella esta de vacaciones, como mis señores han traido a mi niño a todos lados, por eso-

-Bueno, pues te doy gracias, solo a esperar- en eso se sientan en una de las silla dela sala y un doctor llega con ellos

-Familiares de los señores Gea y Endymion?!-

-Aquí! ¿Como esta mi hermana, mi cuñado y mi sobrino?- todos se acercan

-Mire no les voy a mentir, tanto los señores como el niño sufrieron heridas graves, roturas de huesos, el señor Endymion perdió mucha sangre por una hemorragia interna, igual la señora Gea, , ademas el pequeño sufrio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza,

-Dios mio- Setsuna se lamenta mientras Soichi la abraza -Y podemos hacer algo?'-

-Bueno de su hermana solo rezar, aunque le hagamos una transfusión, su corazón esta muy delicado y no podría recibirla bien, y del señor también, su tipo de sangre no es muy común en esta prefectura, así que daremos aviso, aunque este igual esta delicado-

-Muchas gracias- se sientan y en eso Luna la abraza

-Mi señora descuide, se salvaran-

-Eso espero, dios santo ayudalos- se sienta mientras Unazuki carga a la niña

.

..

Después de pasar toda la noche en vela, Setsuna esta mirando hacia las recepcionistas mientras espera noticias, Hotaru esta jugando con una muñeca y Luna trayéndoles cafe a todos

-Esto ya es demasiado, por que han tardado tanto-

-Descuida Kaolinete, algo debieron hacer en toda la noche- comenta Unazuki mientras Soichi camina desesperado, en eso ven que el doctor llega con ellos, Setsuna carga a la niña mientras este llega

-Doctor que paso?-

-Miren, no se como decirles...- baja la cabeza -Es una lastima pero, la pareja no pudo salvarse del accidente. lamento su perdida-

Al oir las palabras del doctor, Setsuna quedo en shock y al momento

-Nooo! hermana!- incada abrazando a Hotaru llora desesperada-Hermanita, Endymion!- al momento Soichi la levanta abrazandola, mientras Luna toma a la niña llorando también

-Dígame que mi niño no se nos fue-

-No, gracias a dios su hijo se salvo, pero... creo que ha perdido la memoria- Luna se espanta y ve como Setsuna llora desconsolada y en eso -Es mas, encontramos esto, en la cama de la señora Gea- se lo da a Setsuna y lo lee, por unos 7 minutos y dice

-Es...

.

Luego de un rato, los señores Tomoe entran a la habitacion donde esta Darien, que ya ha despertado, Luna y Unazuki volvieron a la casa

-Hola pequeño- lo saluda Setsuna

-Quienes son ustedes?-

-No te acuerdas? soy Setsuna tu tía, el es tu tío Soichi y ella tu prima Hotaru- los señala

-No,- al momento Hotaru lo abraza

-¿Que haremos?-

-Dice el doctor que hay posibilidad de que recupere la memoria con una terapia Setsuna, solo es cuestión de decir cuando empieza-

-Sera pronto, solo espero no le cause un vacio esto que le espera-

-Pues dice el doctor que escucho todo, estuvo llorando un rato antes de que vinieramos- en eso la abraza

-Sea como sea, hay que saber como paso, dice el oficial que el auto se cayo directo al peñasco, debido a que el coche estaba mal-

-Como que mal? si hace poco funciono bien, sino...- Soichi piensa

-Amor que pasa?-

-Luna dira que ya soy como tu, pero creo que esto fue obra de Beryl, tenemos que investigar- ve que Hotaru juega con Darien

Mientras tanto en la casa

-Pobre de la señora, debe ser algo que nunca penso que pronto le pasaria- Luna acomoda la sala, para los que vendran a dar el pesame

-Si, pero Luna debes de descansar, llegaran pronto-

-Si niña, mientras tu te ocupas de lo demás- van a un cuartito especial atrás de la cocina, en donde esta el dormitorio de ella, y al abrir ambas se sientan en la cama

-Solo espero salgan adelante con Darien, ahora que tendrá que hacerse cargo de el-

-Si, solo espero esa señora no quiera cuidarlo- se rien y en eso ven que algo sale abajo de la cama, Unazuki se agacha y ve que es

-Luna mira- ella se agacha y ven que son herramientas de auto sucias de aceite y gasolina

-Pero que? esto es...-

-Creo que fue ella, al parecer quiere ponerte como la culpable, Luna debes irte-

-Pero...- se levanta

-Pero nada, ya vez como es la señora con este tema, si hasta despidió a muchos empleados del laboratorio tras el incendio, debes irte-

-No Unazuki, debo enfrentar esto, si ella piensa eso, que asi sea, ademas, no creo que tengan mis huellas, siempre y cuando no tocemos nada, vamos hay que salir...-

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, esta la familia Tomoe, Luna Unazuki y todos los amigos de los señores Chiba en el cementerio de la ciudad, despidiendolos mientras los entierran, gracias a un permiso especial, Darien esta ahi sentado en una silla de ruedas, mienras llora al ver como entierran a sus padres, al igual que Setsuna y Hotaru a lado de su primo

-Hermana, es una promesa que cuidaremos de tu pequeño, y que cumplire todas tus voluntades y deseos, asi como Endymion hubiera querido- llora desesperadamente al momento que Unazuki la abraza mientras Hotaru recta el verso que siempre le recitaba su tio

- _"Si me voy, no llores, sigue adelante, creyendo en ti misma sin vacilación, si algo me llegara a pasar, mantente siempre positiva. cree en mi, se valiente y derriba a tus enemigos" "ese es mi deseo"-_ abraza a Darien, todos los dejan un momento mientras Luna deja unas ultimas flores antes de que cubran la fosa con ladrillos

-Soichi, hay que hacer la ultima promesa, cuidaremos a Darien pase lo que pase-

-Si amor, es una promesa, y la cumpliremos- le toma la mano y en eso

-Yo igual- la niña les toma la mano y en eso...

-Disculpen, pero, entontramos algo en su casa, ahora que pidio que buscaramos pruebas, y pensabamos que estaba mal-

-Que paso?- encontramos unas herramientas en la habitacion de una de sus empleadas-

-De quien?...-...

.

.

-No esperen!, se equivocan, yo no fui!- los policias esposan a Luna y se la llevan, mientras Setsuna llora desesperada , ve que toman las herramientas guardandolas en bolsas especiales y dice

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, terminen con esto- llora desesperada

-No, señora no! Yo no cause esto!- oye que se va la patrulla y ve que Hotaru entra al cuarto

-Mama ¿Que pasa con nana?- ella se limpia las lagrima y dice

-Mi niña, nana no volvera por un rato, pero descuida estare contigo- la abraza y espera que a partir de hoy todo cambie

.

.

.

Un mes después, en el juzgado

-Bien, por tal motivo, luego de ver que las pruebas salieron positivas, decreto que la señora Luna Menguante causante de la muerte de los señores Endymion Chiba y Gea Meioh de Chiba, recibira una condena de 10 años de prision, pero tendra la oportunidad de pagar una fianza de 3 millones de yenes para obtener la libertad condicional, caso cerrado-

Cierra el caso mientras unos policias se la llevan fuera del juzgado, mientras Unazuki, su hermana Ikuko y kenji la ven y esta le grita

-Tranquila hermana, te sacaremos, quiero que veas crecer a tu sobrino!- ella le sonrie y oyen

-Y debido a que la señora Beryl Dark Kingdom no aparecio y se hallaron algunas pruebas, se le declara a un año de arresto domiciliario, eso es todo...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dicen que a veces, lo que pasa en tu pasado te ayuda a tener buenas cosas, y a veces tener aprendizaje_

 _"De vuelta al tiempo actual"_

Hotaru esta escribiendo en una libreta mientras ve hacia la ventana, como las luces de la calle entran por la ventana y ve que Serena esta pensativa

-Serena pasa algo?-

-Como que Hotaru?- pregunta viéndola

-No se, has estado muy callada en los ultimos dias, desde que me fui a comer con Zafiro la otra vez

-Pues no es nada, solo pensando en cosas triviales- empieza a dibujar en un papel

-Si es sobre quien le arregla su departamento a Darien, no pienses que soy yo, mi mama le manda a alguien que se lo limpie cada que puede- ambas se rien

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, antes que nada, en éste capitulo nos salimos un poco de la línea, pero igualmente sera algo para aclarar las dudas que han tenido desde que inició esto, y espero que esto haya resultado así Y bueno si les gusto déjenme un review que los necesito, nos leeremos pronto, y cuídense mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte : Cleo**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola mi hermosa gente, antes que nada perdón por tardarme bastante, es que en primera estuve algo escasa de inspiración, ademas de estar preparando algo especial para día de muertos aquí donde vivo, pero bueno, también quiero aclararles que este capitulo sera como de relleno, aunque aparecerán los Three Lights y Saory :/ pero bueno espero sacar mas ideas, pero por ahora disfruten de este capitulo, ya que les tendré otra cosa que no he dado desde hace rato, en fin los dejo leyendo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de reírse de ese comentario de Hotaru -Pues eso pensaba yo- se reían

-Jajaja si, por cierto, Quiero comentarte algo Sere..-

-Ahora que pasa?- comenta ya poniéndose mas seria

-Pues creo que no debí darte toda esa platica el otro día, ya que al parecer ahora ya te volviste mas distante con mi primo-

-Dios, no tenias por que ser tan directa- se pone como tomate, esperando que no descubra lo que paso la otra noche

-Bueno yo lo que quería decir es que solo te "cuidaras" sabiendo de que hablo, ya que me preocupa, aunque siempre supe que Darien es un hombre de palabra, y aunque no lo fuera, yo misma me lo tumbo para que cumpla sus responsabilidades, pero solo te diré eso, tu vuelve a ser relajada, ahora que supe que el te llamo por el apodo que te puso Yuuga-sama- se ríe sin ver que Serena esta muy roja

-Pues gracias-

-Si... sabes hace un rato Mina me mando un mensaje de que habrá esta noche un concurso de Karaoke en el salón juvenil de Tokio,estamos a tiempo, hay que llevar a los muchachos- le insiste sonriendo y...

-Esta bien, pero...¿No tienes ensayo en la noche?-

-No, mañana Neherenia ira de viaje a un congreso de teatro, y no tendremos clases hasta el lunes- en eso se levantan y toman sus suéteres para salir del departamento

.

.

.

.

Para ser de noche, el salón de la juventud, estaba lleno en su media capacidad, dos chicas esperaban a que llegaran sus novios, mientras conversaban

-Asi que por eso Meltem no vino, por que tenia que ir al consulado de oriente para llamar a sus padres-

-Que mal, debería comprar un teléfono para su departamento-

-Si es lo que le dije, pero sera hasta el otro mes, hasta que su padre le mande dinero- en eso oyeron una peculiar vos detrás de ellas

-Lamento tardarme-

-Darien, llegaste- al momento Serena lo abraza fuertemente

-No podía dejarlas solas, ademas de que Hotaru me convenció de venir- al momento le da un pequeño beso

-Pues claro me la debes por haberme dejado sola el otro ida, no solo a mi- en eso oye

-Iba a decir lo mismo de ti luciérnaga- voltea y ve que es Zafiro

-Al menos tengo eso a favor mi gema- lo abraza también -Bueno ya que llegaron ¿Que tal si pasamos? ya que no han habido voluntarios desde hace media hora

-Bueno, en ese caso, ¿Podemos ser Darien y yo primero?- propone Serena y los dos afirman, mientras van al escenario del salón donde hablan con los anfitriones y también entre ellos, mientras que Hotaru platica con Zafiro

-Y que paso? supe que tus padres vendrán de visita el mes que entra-

-Si, quieren pasar estos días conmigo, no se por que, me imagino que ya terminaron sus investigaciones-

-Tal vez, deberías decirles que vengan a una de mis tocadas- se ríen y en eso oyen

-Bien amigos, aquí tenemos a unos nuevos valientes luego de media hora, ellos son Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino!-

Todos aplauden mientras la pareja sube al escenario mientras dice Serena -Espero les guste, esto se llama "De nuevo el amor" adelante- al momento sonó la música y aparecían una letras en la pantalla plana a lado del escenario y comenzaban a cantar

.

 _*Serena*Yo estaré siempre muy junto a tí_

 _Me has hecho cambiar_

 _Y ahora no dejo de pensar_

 _No puedo ni dormir_

 _._

 _*Darien*Tú eres mi ángel_

 _Estás en mí_

 _Me has dado una luz_

 _Que antes no había y que ahora hay_

 _._

Y mientras tanto otra pareja hablaba sentados en una de las mesas del salon

-No pense que escogiera Serena una cancion asi, creo que nos superara-

-Pues claro, aunque "nuestra canion" ya es todo un exito en la ciudad- se rien mientras los oyen cantar

 _*ambos*Ya todo ha cambiado estás en mi vida_

 _La cosas se han hecho de otro color_

 _Fue tu mirada la que me hipnotiza_

 _Me enseña que existe de nuevo el amor_

 _Abre tus ojos y mires arriba_

 _Te regalé el cielo con todo su azul_

 _Dame tus manos toma las mías_

 _No me importa nada si aquí estás tu_

 _Conmigo por siempre (siempre, siempre_

 _._

 _*Serena*Tú eres mi ángel_

 _Estás en mí_

 _Me has dado una luz_

 _*Darien*Que antes no había y que ahora hay_

 _._

 _*ambos*Ya todo ha cambiado estás en mi vida_

 _La cosas se han hecho de otro color_

 _Fue tu mirada la que me hipnotiza_

 _Me enseña que existe de nuevo el amor_

 _Abre tus ojos y mires arriba_

 _Te regalé el cielo con todo su azul_

 _Dame tus manos toma las mías_

 _No me importa nada si aquí estás tu_

-Sabes el otro dia, Darien me comento sobre el nuevo proyecto que hará para este otoño en la casa de cultura, que según sera una sorpresa para Serena-

-Si es sobre otra obra, te aseguro que ella se negara- se ríen mientras la abraza cuando al momento, Zafiro veía desde su lugar hacia el bar del lugar a una castaña que ha visto mas de una ocasión, y espera que no venga para aca, para su suerte estaba hablando con alguien mas, mirando al mesero

.

* _Darien* Contigo estaré yo por siempre_

 _Ahora tengo un motivo_

 _Vamos a volar por el cielo juntos_

 _Es tiempo ahora de amar_

 _*ambos*Ya todo ha cambiado estás en mi vida_

 _La cosas se han hecho de otro color_

 _Fue tu mirada la que me hipnotiza_

 _Me enseña que existe de nuevo el amor_

 _Abre tus ojos y mires arriba_

 _Te regalé el cielo con todo su azul_

 _Dame tus manos toma las mías_

 _No me importa nada si aquí estás tu_

 _._

 _*Darien*Conmigo por siempre (siempre, siempre)_

 _*Serena* Conmigo por siempre (siempre, siempre_

 _._

Al momento de que termino, todos aplaudieron, mientras Zafiro volteo de nuevo hacia el bar y al momento que Serena y Darien agradecieron al publico, Serena fue hacia otro lado del escenario, mientras Darien iba con los chicos y al momento que llego

-Estuvieron geniales, los felicito- lo abraza -Y Sere?-

-Gracias,esa en el baño, pero bueno ya que les gusto, les invitare unos tragos- al momento Darien fue al bar, mientra Hotaru le comentaba

-Seguro que no quieres que pasemos?'-

-No, fue mucho lo que paso el otro dia, mejor ayúdale a Darien -

-Jajaja, esta bien- al momento fue hacia con el, mientras Zafiro revisaba su telefono, hasta que escucho

-Hola Zafiro- volteo y vio que era Saory

-Hola de nuevo castaña, ¿Que te trae aquí?- le pregunta sin verla

-Nada, solo pasar un buen tiempo de calidad, ¿Y tu?-

-Con un amigo- dice y ve que Saory busca algo en su bolsa, ve que saca un espejo y un labial, hasta que ve que Darien vuelve

-Ya estamos aquí...- en eso ve a la castaña de espaldas -¿Quien es?- pregunta, y Zafiro se sorprende y cuando iba a decirle algo ella voltea y...

-Hola Darien- le sonríe y este al verla se sorprende

-Saory!. ehh...¿Eres tu? ¿Que haces aquí en Tokio?-

-Nada, solo probando nueva suerte- en eso Hotaru llega con los tragos y esta solo piensa

-"Genial, lo que faltaba"-

-Pues... me alegro- le dice y ve que Hotaru esta tranquila

-Y veo que ahora sales con Hotaru, ya me lo esperaba, como han sido tan unidos...-

-Pues para que sepas. Darien...- Hotaru iba a decirle la verdad

-Soy solo su amigo y nada mas, así que no pienses eso, y para que sepas Zafiro es mi amigo- le reprocha en su cara

-Me alegro, bueno no les dejo tiempo- guarda su espejo -Les deseo buena noche, y les dire que no me convence que sean amigos- se va mientras Hotaru piensa

-"sapo asqueroso"- hasta que oye

-Luciérnaga estas bien?-

-Ehh si estoy bien Zafiro- se sienta -¿Por que lo dices?-

-No sabia que conocían a esa chica- ella toma una botella de cerveza

-Si, Darien y yo la conocimos, es una larga historia, luego te cuento- se la bebe cuando en eso Serena llega

-Valla interpretación la nuestra, creo que causamos furor- comenta mientras se sienta a lado de Hotaru y ve que los tres están callados -¿Que sucede muchachos?-

-Nada princesa, que me gustara que los demás estén aquí- comenta mientras toma su trago

-Si eso dices, a ver cuando vienen todos- en eso -Es mas, quiero hacer una nueva pintura de todos ustedes, esta vez con caras graciosas- en eso ve que aun están callados -Dios, y luego dicen que una esta tan seria- en eso solo ve a los demás cantando y Hotaru piensa

- _"Que bueno que Serena no estaba aquí cuando Saory hablaba con nosotros, ya que si hubiera sido así capaz que la desgreña por lo que le hizo a Darien, aunque me hubiera gustado ver eso, solo espero que si en algún momento la llega a ver hablando con Darien se ponga celosa -Ve hacia su botella-¿Como no se va a poner celosa?! su cuando este salia con Rei asi estaba y sobretodo conmigo ya que veía que nos llevábamos bien, pero bueno, a ver que pasa-_ En eso...

-Serena ¿Te gustaría ir a un ensayo del instituto?- esta al oírla se sorprende, al igual que los chicos

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si, con la única condición de que tendrás que servir como asistente, ya que no habrán muchas ese día ¿Que dices?- esta solo sonríe

-Claro, pero solo por ver algo de lo que presentaran- se ríen todos -Ven, así me gusta, que estén mas animados- se vuelven a reír

-Serena, nunca cambias-

.

.

.

.

algunos días después

Hotaru estaba en la estación de trenes esperando a Serena, ya que como lo había prometido, la llevaría al instituto para el ensayo, con la única condición que le puso, cuando en el momento escucho una voz conocida

-Hola Hotaru- volteando y...

-Ahh eres tu Yaten- se sorprende un poco -¿Que haces aquí?-

-Nada en especial, solamente espero a mis hermanos, ya que fueron a preparar un evento a Yokohama, vas a preguntar que por que no fui, me pidieron que me quedara en caso de que pidieran nuestro servicio-

-Valla- ríe sarcásticamente -No creí que fueran a llegar tan lejos-

-Si, se que te dije en la carta de hace dos años, sobre que nos perdonaras por lo que de hizo Seiya, y pienso que aun no nos perdonaras- ve que hace una mueca

-Ustedes saben, ademas solo demostró que tu hermanos es un cobarde, aunque...- iba a seguir cuando oyeron a Serena

-Hotaru ya llegue! perdón la tardanza...- ve que esta con Yaten y...-Hola-

-Valla, que gusto verte de nuevo Serena- ve que se enoja

-No del todo, solo fue coincidencia, Hotaru me pidió que saliera con ella a ultima hora- en eso le dice como retándolo -Bien, te diré algo, no dejare que tu hermano lastime de nuevo a mi amiga-

-Bueno Serena, hay que irnos- en eso oyen que llega el tren y van a la fila para abordar mientras le comenta Serena

-Tal vez sus hermanos no son como Seiya, te lo aseguro-

-Eso ya lo se, pero ¿Por que dijiste eso?-

-Solo para darle un escarmiento a Seiya, no valla a ser que sea asi de cobarde con su nueva novia- abordan mientras se rien, sin percatarse que Zafiro, quien llego a la estacion para desearle suerte en el ensayo, la habia visto desde hace rato, y

.

.

.

.

Unas horas después

-No se que sera de mi, siento como si fuera una polisona en este barco, ya que hay tanta gente adinerada, espero Estados Unidos sea maravilloso-

-No no no no no!- le grita Neherenia -Tienes que mostrar humildad Tomoe, como si no tuvieras tanta autoestima, pero bueno...-

Serena la ve desde la mesa de comida y se rie mientras acomoda los platos

-Si miss Neherenia, tratare- se dice mientras se acomoda en la tarima improvisada y repite el mismo párrafo, mientras Serena sigue acomodando la comida y oye

-Te dije que mi amiga es sensacional- ve que es Meltem

-Lo se Mel, sera una Betzabe original, y ti igual, al ser su única amiga en la obra-

-Lo se, pero espero Neherenia no la mate, ya que espera que se vea tan original, pero yo pienso que no lo necesita- pone los vasos

-Igual yo, al menos mis amigos no están aquí para verla- se rien

-Yasaran, te toca- le grita Neherenia y Meltem corre a las tarimas mientras Serena se sienta y ve que Hotaru viene a la mesa

-Esa mujer me matara, al menos mis senpais no están en esta practica -toma un vaso de agua que Serena le ofrece-Se burlaron de mi en todo el ensayo-

-Lo se- en eso piensa sobre lo de ayer -A proposito, me extraña que se pusieron serios luego de que nos presentamos Darien y yo-

-Serena, claro que no, lo que pasa es que estabas muy animada esa noche- toma un canape

-Si pero... cuando bajamos del escenario Darien estaba igual de animado, y cuando llegue con ustedes estaba serio como ustedes ¿A caso vieron algo malo?-

-Ya te dije que no!- le grita haciendo que Serena se espante -Perdona, es que eres una aferrada en verdad Serena-

-Esta bien, ya no dire nada- solo mira hacia abajo de la mesa y en eso -Al menos espero me dejen hacerles otro cuadro, ahora que Esmeralda no me ha pedido ninguno-

-Esta bien- en eso Neherenia le habla a Hotaru, esta va, y Serena solo la ve y oye

-Tu eres la niña amiga de Hotaru?- voltea y ve que es la chica del otro dia

-Si y me llamo Serena, tu debes de ser Meiko, y de seguro ya estas enterada de que Meltem se reconcilio con Hotaru y yo no tuve nada que ver-

-Ya veo, pues perdona, me imagine eso cuando Takami me lo contó, tal vez fue alguien mas- en eso Serena se le ocurrio decir...

-Si, tal vez- solo sonríe esperando que no averiguen sus compañeras sobre la relacion de Hotaru

.

.

..

.

Luego del ensayo, Hotaru, Serena y Meltem están saliendo del tren, mientras platicaban

-Y cuando estaba en el consulado, una señora me reprocho de que me tarde con la llamada, me imagino que en tanto me fui, ella lo habrá usado mas que yo, espero comprar uno para mi departamento-

-Ya veraz que si, de todas formas ya te dije que mi teléfono esta disponible Mel- las tres se ríen

-Y Serena ¿Que haces en tus tiempos libres?-

-Bueno Meltem, yo hago pinturas en acuarela, algunas la he vendido-

-Es la mejor Mel, te lo digo ya que me hizo muchos de los cuadros que tengo en mi departamento, a ver si dejas que te haga un retrato de ti-

-Lo pensare- salen de la estación -Pero que sea cuando no estemos en el instituto, no valla a ser que las demás quieran uno-

-Por mi puedo hacérselos, pero espero tenga muchos kilos de pinturas- se ríen

-Es mas, me gustaría regalarte unas ropas tradicionales que me enviaron mis padres desde Turquia, como querían mandarle algo especial a Hotaru, pero igual puedo darte unas-

-Gracias Meltem- en eso llegan a la avenida

-Hasta aquí las dejo-

-Por que Mel? creí que nos iríamos por un café-

-Si, pero tengo que ver lo de el vestuario para la presentación en julio, por pedido de Haruka-senpai- Hotaru suspira profundamente

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana en la clase de Historia teatral-

-Claro, nos vemos chicas- Meltem se va y Serena le dice

-Al menos vamos por el café las dos- se ríe Hotaru y le dice que si

.

Mientras tanto Meltem, caminaba cercas revisando su libreto de la obra, pasaba cercas de un callejón cuando escucho

-Eso tontos, al menos ya avanzaron algo...- y como dice el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" Meltem se puso detrás de un contenedor de basura para escuchar y oyó... -"aquí 009 mi señora"- se asomo para ver que era como una mujer con sombrero oscuro y gafas hablando en un celular , aunque distinguio que tenia el cabello rojo cobrizo -

-Si dime 009-

-Al parecer ya el plan sale bien, esos tontos de Chiba y Tomoe ya comienza a llevarse bien con ellos, al menos ellos nomas, ya que una chica rubia esta prevenida para que nada les pase... con uno de ellos-

Meltem se tapa la boca y piensa _-"Pero de que hablan? dios ya me metí en un aprieto"-_

-De la niña rubia no importa, ahora que lo de las viejas amistades ha funcionado de maravilla, Tomoe lo creerá, ahora mientras esos dos estén mas cercas de Chiba y Tomoe, mejor, ya asi sabrán con exactitud su punto débil, ya que mis pequeños no hicieron bien el trabajo, al menos después me lo agradecerán... -Oye que se rie y en eso -Claro, en tanto sepamos eso, hare que Soichi y Setsuna paguen muy caro, así que vigilalos 009-

-Si mi señora, no fallare- en eso Meltem se retira a gatas, para que no la vean, ya mas lejos se levanta y camina como si nada, pensando

 _-"Esto es malo, muy malo, tengo que decirle a Hotaru, aunque... no va a creerme, ya que no escuche de quienes hablaba esa mujer, puede pensar que soy yo o algunos de sus amigos, en ese caso, primero investigo antes de decirles, si eso hare"-_

Al parecer Meltem jugara el mismo juego que Serena hace tiempo ¿Que pasara? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Hasta aquí compañeros, pues di mis excusas y les prometo que ya no me atrasare, solo espero no me falte la inspiración, ademas de que les tendre una sorpresa para este Hallowen, asi que esperen-la y denme suerte para terminarla antes del 31, y bueno si les gusto déjenme un review ya que me haran falta, y bueno ya después de todo, no fue relleno como pensé jejejeje, cuídense mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos, ya por fin he vuelto a mi locura, pues como dije con mi one-shot de Hallowen, así que les traigo un nuevo capitulo, aunque en esta ocasión no habrá canciones, pero se sabrán algunas cosas del pasado, y también algo de participación de los chicos, así que los dejo leyendo, que sea de su agrado :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado algunos días, Hotaru estaba en la sala de su casa, acostada en el suelo, ya que después de varios días, tenia otro día libre que no fuera domingo, solamente dibujando lineas imaginarias en el techo, aunque era su único día en casa, estaba de un mal humor que ni con nada la animarían, por eso no aviso a nadie que estaba en casa

Levantándose, tomo una lata de refresco que tenia a lado de ella, tomándolo, mientras apagaba su reproductor de música con un control remoto, y al momento revisando si tenia algún mensaje de sus amigos o de Zafiro, pero nada, ya que no los había visto desde el ensayo al cual fue invitada Serena

Resignada se levanto y vio que el teléfono tenia algunos mensajes en la contestadora, y al prenderla para oírlos, se acostó de nuevo...

 _-Usted tiene... 3 mensajes sin leer... Hotaru, soy yo Neherenia, no se te olvide que nos iremos de caravana para el siguiente fin de semana... Hola Hotaru, soy Meiko, dice Miss que no olvides las cosas para la caravana... Señorita Tomoe, el plazo para pagar el recibo de la luz vencerá pronto, así que déjeme el pago en la portería...-_

Resignada de nuevo, se levanta y va al refrigerador por otra lata, hasta que oye el timbre, por lo que se pone una blusa de manga larga, ya que solo estaba con una de tirantes, abre la puerta, y al ver a Nicolas se sorprende

-Nicolas hola ¿Que sopesa?!- ve que esta con una cara preocupada

-Ninguna, que bueno que te encontré ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- lo pasa mientras van a la sala -¿Por que vienes solo?-

-Por una tarugada que hice, y los muchachos están arreglándola- se sientan en el sillón

-Pues que hiciste para que dejaras solos a los chicos?- se sorprende

-Veras...

.

Estábamos en el taller, como Rei le dieron el día libre en el templo, estaba con nosotras, ya sabrás que desde hace unos meses hemos estado saliendo, pero bueno..

-Vez, te dije que no lo pusieras tan alto Darien-

-Lo siento Mina, pero es que sin Hotaru, no podemos saber bien como poner la telas en el escenario- Darien bajaba de la escalera, mientras le ayudaba a mi hermana a coser algunas ropas para el ensayo, mientras los demás se ejercitaban, Rei estaba leyendo una revista que Mina le presto, cuando vimos que...

-Buenas tardes!- vimos que una chica de cabello café largo entraba -Disculpen, busco a Hotaru Tomoe ¿Esta aquí?-

-Que deseas- vi que Rei se acercaba a ella, aunque con la mirada no se veía que estaba de buen humor

-Pues soy una amiga de ella, soy Meiko Usami-

-Hola ella esta...- Darien iba a decirle que de seguro estabas en el instituto, pero

-Pues mira, niñita, ella no esta aquí, y no creo que seas amiga de ella, ya que no te he visto- Rei la trato con una tirantes tremenda, pero en eso note por el apellido de ella, que era de la familia Usami, portadora de dulces en todo el país.

-Pues créelo o no niña hipócrita, pero si lo soy-

-A quien le dices hipócrita!- le estaba gritando, como cuando te conoció Hotaru, ya todos estaban desconcertados

-A ti, y no me digas niñita!- ya cansado, ya que con ella era la tercera en esta semana, le grite

-Ya basta!- grite atrayendo la atención de todos

-Nicolas- Darien estaba sorprendido, y era obvio, ya que antes no había reaccionado así

-Rei desde que te conocí, pensé que solo tratabas así a Hotaru, pero al parecer no fue así y es algo que ya me colmo mi paciencia desde que te conocí...- suspire- Ahora entiendo por que lo haces, tienes miedo de que la gente te tache como una débil pobretona y por eso te defiendes insultando a todo el que se atraviesa en tu camino, sin saber como es realmente alguien, y aunque Hotaru te dijo todo eso hace tiempo no cambiaste en todo, solo por no querer ser insultada por la gente, pero debes dejar de hacerlo! Es en serio ¡¿Cuando fue la ultimas vez que hablaste con alguien que no fuéramos nosotros con respeto?!-

Al momento paté una banca, Rei estaba sorprendida, al momento que sus mejillas se enrojecieron, al momento que salio caminando sin decir nada, me vieron, como si le hubiera echo algo malo a Rei, al momento los chicos fueron a alcanzarla y en eso la chica me dijo

-Que bueno que le dijiste sus verdades, si ves a Hotaru, dile que la estoy buscando- al momento se salio, Darien volvio diciendo

-Parecer que se fue, los demás iremos a su casa, si quieres espera aquí, no valla a ser que quiera darte un golpe, se lo que te digo Nicolas-

.

.

Y en tanto pude vine a verte, ya que recapacite y creo que fue lo peor que hize, ya que he sido el unico que la ha comprendido, y decidi decirte sobre esto- Hotaru al oirlo, no sabia que decirle bien

-Pues que decirte, mira si quieres hablo con ella-

-No, va a pensar que tu me aconsejaste, y va a ir directo contra ti-

-No se, hace dias que no los veo y casi no hablamos desde enero, pues podría ayudarte, pero sabes...- no lo deja hablar- Al menos puso en su lugar a mi amiga Meiko, se cree la mejor otokoyaku de el grupo- se rien

-Entonces que hago?-

-Mira, iré a verla y de paso, le puedo decir a Serena que hable con ella, y mientras espera aquí- al momento, Hotaru tomo un abrigo de mi perchero y antes de salir -Veraz que todo saldrá bien- le guiño el ojo y salio

.

Ya llegando a la casa de Rei, luego de que paso por Serena y le explico lo que paso, esperaba que ella no estuviera de malas

-Ahora si que Nicolas hizo una tontería, creo que no paso algo asi, desde que Darien se fue al seminario-

-Ni me lo menciones, ahora si que Chiba haga algo bueno, en especial Mina- al momento llegaron a la puerta que estaba abierta, esperando que no hubiera nadie, vieron a todos lados, pero solo vieron una nota del abuelo de Rei

 _Fui a comprar medicinas, no tardo Rei_

Al momento oyeron voces del cuarto de atrás, y dispuestas fueron ahí

-Pero deben entender, Nicolas dijo eso por una buena causa Kotono-

-Calllate Lita, solo por que Rei esta totalmente muda no quiere decir que no pueda escucharnos-

-Pero también, un hombre debe medir bien sus palabras antes de hablar, lo se por experiencia con mi...

-Experiencia con quien?!- pregunta Serena de lo que decía Darien, haciendo que todos se sorprendan

-No, de nada Serena- se le adelanta Mina y esta se sienta con Rei quien esta acostada en la cama

-Rei, el no quizo decir eso, el no sabe como eres realmente- espera una respuesta pero le muestra un papel que dice -"Si, por que si supiera, no hubiera querido estar conmigo"-

-Vamos, tienes que decirle algo, esta en casa de Hotaru, si alguno de nosotros estuviera en tu lugar...- pero le muestra otro "Hubieran hecho lo mismo"

Serena sin saber que hacer, tuvo que recurrir al plan B -Hotaru, habla con ella-

-Pero Serena, tu solo puedes ayudarla-

-Por favor, habla con ella- Hotaru suspira profundamente pidiéndoles

-Bien, pero todos esperen afuera por favor- Serena invita a todos a salir, un poco desconcertados, ya cerrando la puerta, Hotaru se sienta a lado de ella

-Rei, bueno veraz... yo, no pensé que Nicolas te hubiera dicho algo horrible, todo por estar ausente- ve que le levanta un papel en menos de un minuto que dice "Algo horrible?! claro de seguro fue de acusete contigo, siempre es asi en estos casos, siempre dicen que la mala soy yo" ella sorprendida exclama -Bueno... no ... no quise decir eso, lo que pasa es que, en una parte tenia razón, tienes miedo a que te pisoten por tu situación y te defiendes a tu modo, lo se por que muchas alumnas me tratan por recepto por mi familia, pero lo que trato de decir, es que si quieres puedes cambiar un poco, solamente tratando bien a la gente, y si llegaran a insultarte, ten en cuenta que los chicos te defenderán, en especial Mina y Nicolas, pero bueno... es solo como tu quieras... lo siento Rei... espero puedas perdonarnos, eres la mejor persona que he conocido desde que Serena entro en mi vida, y siempre pensé que eras única por esa actitud tuya que te hace especial- al momento le ofrece su mano, Rei se voltea con algunas lagrimas en su cara, y decide tomarla

Mientras tanto, todos afuera de la habitación, desesperados de que esta pasando, oyen que la puerta se abre y sale Hotaru tomada de la mano de Rei, esta sin decir nada rápidamente abrazo a Hotaru fuertemente, al momento que se separo diciendo a todos

-Muchas gracias chicos, lo he pensado y hasta ahora Nicolas y Hotaru han sido los únicos que han dicho la verdad sobre mi, y les prometo cambiar-

Serena la abraza rápidamente -Que bueno que ya estas bien amiga-

.

.

.

Un par de horas después, todos están reunidos en el departamento de Hotaru, luego de que esta le pidió a Rei que se disculpara con Nicolas y viceversa, ahora están hablando de otras cosas

-Y sabes, de por mi mi amiga Meiko es así, no permite que nadie la insulte, pero que bueno que la pusiste en su lugar Rei, aunque tendré que encargarme de eso-

-De nada, pero cumpliré mi promesa- se ríen

-Y como esa Mel?-

-Bien Serena, pero un poco rara, ha estado como callada desde hace varios dias, cuando fue el ensayo, me imagino que sus padres le dijeron algo-

-Tal vez, como que vendrán de visita- Darien comenta metiéndose a la conversación

-No Chiba, sus padres no han podido venir, aun así espero asi sea-

-Y Zafiro?!-

-Tiene una tocada hasta Hokkaido, no volverá hasta el lunes, me tiene demasiado triste, hubiera querido ir con el- suspira profundamente

-Sera hasta las vacaciones me imagino Tomoe- se burla de ella, ya que sabe que no tendrá vacaciones hasta pasando la obra a fines de año

-Callate, como si tu tuvieras mucho tiempo, te recuerdo que se vienen tus exámenes- todos se burlan de el y

-Bueno ¿Que les gustaría hacer, ahora que hacemos reunión en mi departamento?-

-Ablanos de tu papel en la obra, Serena no quizo decirnos nada, que mejor tu nos dijeras- propone Mina al momento que todo apoyan; Hotaru riéndose comienza a contarles

-Bueno, se trata de Betzabe Bojer, una chica de 16 años originaria de un poblado de Francia, no muy lejos de París, que al morir sus padres, realizara el sueño de su vida, viajar a Estados Unidos, para conocer Chicago, junto con su amiga Marinette, tendrán que cruzar un largo para realizar ese sueño, donde encontraran desde desgracias, hasta el amor-

-Valla, se oye interesante- comenta Mina

-Y como soy la protagonista, les dare entradas de primera fila para la premiere- todos gritan de emoción y se rien

-Y por cierto ¿Ya consideraron vivir juntos tu y Armand Mina?-

-Como dices eso Hotaru, no es para tanto, es decir, nos amamos y todo, pero aun no estamos listos para el siguiente paso-

-Como quieran, pero espero lo den pronto- en eso oyen el teléfono del departamento y lo contesta Hotaru -Hola... si... si, soy su hija... que que?... miren si es sobre una entrevista sobre mi, no diré nada hasta después de unos meses... así que no molesten- cuelga y se dirige a Darien molesta -Le hablaste a alguna farándula?-

-Claro que no, de seguro fue mi tía!.- ella se sienta molesta

-De seguro, ahora que la hija única y heredera de los Tomoe tendrá su graduación en Takarazuka Revue, quieren saber que hará-

-Pero ¿Que no se supone que irías primero a la compañía Tsuki?-

-Si Rei, pero no todo Japón sabe como funciona esto, ya me tienen harta- en eso piensa - _"Al menos mi tía cumplió eso antes de irse"_

Todos hablan con ella, pero lo que no sabían era que Serena estaba pensando

- _"pobre, es como toda persona, no quiere que nadie se entere de su vida privada, pero su tia..._

 _._

"Ahora que recordé, esa noche tan esplendida que tuve con Darien, ya tan altas horas de la noche, me levante y tapándome con su camisa, fui a la sala para tomar aire fresco, y ver todo sus adornos tan acomodados y organizados y ahí en una mesa pequeña, donde vi una foto que eran de sus padres, vi que había una como cajita de madera, y por curiosidad, decidí abrirla, para suerte mía no tenia ningún seguro, y vi que tenia un papel, se notaba que tenia algunos años, por lo que decidí leerlo

 _-Dicen que algunas cosas del destino no se pueden cambiar y aqui estoy, en una cama de hospital muy debil, y veo que mi querido Endymion no durara mucho asi como yo, pero antes de eso daré algo que mucho me han pedido, mi biografía,ahora que no hay nadie y raro por que la escribo de una hoja reciclada de un expeiente que dejaron aqui , pues aquí esta de Gea Meioh_

 _Yo nací en Hokkaido, en el año de 1970, al ser la hermana menor de mi hermana Setsuna, con 1 año de diferencia, fuimos tan aplicadas en la escuela, eramos el orgullo de nuestros padres, pero cuando entramos a la secundaria en el 82 y decidimos probar con la ciencia, nuestros padres dijeron que no, ya que con eso no podríamos tener una buena vida o sufriríamos alteraciones en nuestro cuerpo, y claro como decidimos tomar nuestro camino, nos fuimos de casa en tanto entramos a la preparatoria, ahi conocimos a Beryl Dark Kingdom, se volvió nuestra amiga y al ser de una rica familia, nos ayudo en lo que fuera a mi y a Setsuna, de ahi paso todo bien, hasta que mi hermana conocio a Soichi, ne una familia de alta sociedad y se hicieron novios, yo esperaba tener suerte algún día, a pesar de que si salí con otros chicos_

 _En la universidad, por el 88, ya empezando mi carrera de Licenciatura en ciencias y química, di todo lo que pude, ademas vi que Beryl tenia un nuevo novio, era Endymion Chiba de la carrera de computación, y ademas de ser amigo de Soichi, aunque notaba que esta Beryl no lo dejaba en paz, y de algún modo terminaron, ya después Soichi me lo presento, nos volvimos amigos, aunque siempre me molestaba llamándome "mi Lady" aunque solo era pura broma, claro que siempre nos divertíamos entre los cuatro,, hasta que en el 3 año, Endymion me pido ser su novia y acepte, y fue ahí que supe que el al igual que Beryl, venia de una familia adinerada, me daba todo lo que pensaba que me haría feliz, aunque siempre he sido de un gusto sencillo, pero debido a eso, le provoce a Beryl un Shock emocional, ya que ahí, comenzó a hacerme una vida imposible..."_

 _._

-Tierra llamando a Serena!- ve que Hotaru le grita, haciéndola salir de sus memorias

-Que paso Hotaru?- dice como si nada

-Le decía a Darien, que el nunca haría una buena exportación, al menos hasta sus practicas- se rien todos

-Pues... eso le he dicho desde hace un buen rato- rie exageradamente, para que no se den cuenta de que no prestaba atención

:

.

.

Mas tarde, Serena caminaba ya un poco mas retirada del departamento de Hotaru, feliz de saber que Rei y Nicolas aclararon todo su problema, y esperaba que eso fuera

-Espero cumpla esa promesa, aunque me costara acostumbrarme- se ríe cuando siente que alguien la jala del brazo y estaba por zafarse y gritando

-Déjame ir!- en eso la suelta

-Cállate, sino atraerás la atención- ve que es Meltem

-Mel? pero que haces?- ve que se sienta en la banca

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo- Serena se sienta con ella

-Que pasa?- esta confundida

-Es que, se que conoces a Hotaru desde hace mucho, ¿Sabes algo de su pasado?- al oír la pregunta de Meltem, esta se pone nerviosa

-Este.. no nada, de por si no soy de las que se meten el las vidas de alguien- Meltem se pone desconcertada y dice estirando sus piernas

-Ya veo, es que al ser su amiga, veo que es algo cerrada con su vida privada, y quien no dentro del instituto- sonríe -Pero me preocupa su bienestar, y si le pasara algo, la protegería-

Serena ve en su mirada que ella con una gran confianza, pero tiene un mal presentimiento -Es algo bueno de tu parte Mel, pero esperemos que no pase-

-Tambien yo- ambas ven las estrellas que comienzan a salir -Y que dices ¿Te gustaría ir a la caravana?-

-Gracias pero no podre, tengo que hacer una pintura especial, pero cuentan conmigo por si quieren una asistente-

-Y que te gustaría hacer? Hotaru me dijo que ya casi terminas la preparatoria-

-Pues me gustaría ir a una escuela especial de las artes, para convertirme en una famosa pintora, aunque tenga que irme a otro país- se sienta bien para oírla

-Y de verdad lo harías?-

-Tal vez si, pero tengo mis propios motivos de que decida que no quiero irme del país-

-Tu novio me imagino- se rie, al ver que Serena se sorprende-Descuida, Hotaru me contó, y me ha dicho que el te quiere mucho-

Serena sonriendo, sabe que puede contarle -Si, como no tienes idea, el es el tipo de hombre que me protegería-

-Si me imagino- ve que se pone triste

-Descuida, algún día te llegara el indicado, si es que eso quieres-

-Mmmm , es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, y lo tendré en cuenta

.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí chicos, espero no se vea tan corto, pero bueno, nos salimos un poco de la trama, aunque espero el ocho tenga mas sorpresas, pero bueno aun asi supimos algunas cosas, asi que no fue del todo relleno, si les gusto déjenme un review ya que me hacen falta, nos leemos pronto que ya ahora si me pondré las pilas para actualizarlo mas seguido, nos vemos n_n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola a todos, ya volví y mas pronto de lo que prometí, bueno antes que nada les comento que este mes cumplo 3 años en Fanfiction, pero bueno, debido a eso, dare una sorpresa para diciembre, ya que forma parte de una promesa que hice, pero mientras, espero les guste mucho este capitulo, como los demas**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, luego de lo que paso entre Rei y Nicolas, Serena esta en el parque donde paseo con Darien en su primera cita oficial, pintando una nueva acuarela por pedido de Esmeralda, mientras pensaba en lo que le platico Meltem anoche

-Meltem quería saber algo de Hotaru, no quiero imaginar que ella le contó acerca de lo que nos paso, ya que nos prometimos no decir nada, pero es su mejor amiga, y me imagino que prometieron contarse todo, pero no se-

-Si sigues hablando sola, la ente va a pensar que esta loca- voltea a su derecha al oír eso y ve que es Darien

-Mira quien lo dice, tu también lo haces- prosigue su pintura -Y se puede saber quien te dijo que yo estaba aquí?-

-Hotaru, antes de que se fuera al instituto, y quería ver si te gustaría ir a pasear, claro después de que termines tu acuarela- en eso Serena guarda sus cosas en su estuche

-Bueno, acepto tu propuesta, ya que quiero comentarte algo

.

Luego de que guardaron las cosas de Serena en el auto de Darien, los dos estan caminando por el parque y hablaban

-Después de que me trajo a una banca, Meltem me pregunto si yo sabia algo del pasado de Hotaru, al principio pensaba que era solo para que supiera mas de ella, pero luego...-

-Quieres decir que ella sabe algo sobre ellos cuatro?-

-No quiero pensar eso, pero igual quiero pensar que Hotaru pudo haberle dicho algo- Darien se pone serio de solo oírla

-No creo, ella y yo prometimos no decirle nada a nadie, y eso gracias a que no se dio publico-

-Si, pero... no se, hay algo que me dice que Meltem tiene esa idea- llegan a las jardineras- Al menos es una suerte que Hotaru pueda actuar-

-Si, pero no pienses en esa idea ya te pareces a tu tia en verdad-

-No me compares con ella- le da un codazo que hace que Darien se queje

-Por cierto... ahora que mencione a ti tia, hay algo que no te había dicho de ella-

-¿Que cosa? bastante tengo que Hotaru diga que esta rara- se burla

-No, desde que la conocí en nuestra primera cita, he tenido esa sensación de que la conozco de alguna parte-

Serena poniéndose nerviosa, ya que espera que no descubra que era la nana de su infancia y solo dice -Pues de seguro te recuerda a alguien de tu escuela-

-De ser así, ya la hubiera visto desde hace tiempo- al momento llegaron al lago artificial del parque y se sentaron a la orilla mientras se reían

-Pero sabes, ella me ha tratado muy bien cuando voy a tu casa-

-Como no, si soy tu novia y nunca me haría algo malo- se ríe exageradamente, al momento que sintió que Darien la abrazaba y pensando que iba a pasar lo mismo que la otra noche...-No espera... cosquillas no...- y el sin hacerle caso empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo su abdomen, haciendo que riera muy fuerte -Estate quieto jajajaja, no puedo jajajaja aquí en publico no se vale jajajajaja, basta, nos están viendo todos- y si, ya que oyo a una señora que pasaba

-Si que son un par de novios locos-

-Te rindes princesa?-

-jajaja me doy- trataba de contestarle a Darien-, ya te dije, me doy jajajaja- al momento la soltó -Si que sabes aprovecharte cuando puedes Darien-

-Solo lo hize para ayudar a relajarte-

-Si tu lo dices, lo tomare en cuenta- al momento ve los botes navegar por el lago - Pero sabes, espero que ciertas personas tengan un buen descanso entre ellos- Darien al momento supo que Serena hablaba de Zafiro y Hotaru

-Pues pensamos lo mismo-

.

.

.

.

Mas tarde, Darien y Serena estaban en el centro comercial del Distrito, ya que habian recibido mensaje de Hotaru que queria que fueran al cine los cuatro, es decir tambien Zafiro, mientras conversaban

-Fue lindo que Hotaru quisiera que fueramos al cine, despues de lo de anoche- se oye emocionada

-Si eso dices-

-Espera, ire a comprar unas cosas para mi tia Darien- al momento se va Serena a una tienda cercas, Darien ve a los que llegan a la plaza, y en eso escucharon que una muchacha de su misma edad de cabello rubio, le gritaba a alguien que carga unas bolsas, una joven castaña

-Jetta ten cuidado, esa es ropa exclusiva!- en eso la reconoce y en eso le dice

-No deberias tratar asi a tus sirvientes Mahiro- en eso la joven al ver a Darien le dice

-Darien... no sabia que estabas aqui- se sorpende y Darien nota que se puso nerviosa

-Pues si, y deberias considerar tratar bien a la gente, no querras que cierta persona lo sepa- se rie esperando a que se remida

-Si., es que le pesan...- en eso Serena que llega detrás de Darien la ve y...-Oye tu rubia de coletas, ayúdale a mi compañera-

-Darien ¿Y esa quien eso?- pregunta sorprendida

-Es Mahiro, una compañera de la secundaria y es hija de unos socios de mis tios y Mahiro- señala a Serena y antes de decir lo siguiente la abraza -Ella es Serena, es mi novia-

-Este... yo... no sabia... que...- se puso nerviosa otra vez y veia que Jetta se reía bajito,. y cuando pensó que no pasaría nada mas, oyo una voz conocido

-Mahiro, veo que aun tratas mal a la gente- voltea y ve a Hotaru -No querrás que mis padres se enteren, y así los tuyos sepan eso-

-No serias capaz de decirlo, por favor- se oia que estaba implorando, Serena al momento no sabia que hacer

-Si, pero si te disculpas con mi amiga y casi cuñada, lo olvidare- se veía tan segura y Mahiro dijo

-Si, lo siento no pasara- en eso tomo algunas bolsas que su sirvienta tenia, y se fue rápidamente

-Pero que fue eso?-

-Serena, ella era compañera de Darien en la secundaria, como mis padres ayudan mucho a los de ella, tiene una buena vida, aunque no tanto como yo y no tolero que trate mal a la gente y como sus padres tampoco, la amenazaron con que si trataba mal a algún conocido mio y de mis padres, romperían el contrato con mi familia y sabes lo que significa- Serena niega con la cabeza -No mas compras en el centro comercial-

Al oirla se rie exclamando -Pobre, supongo que sera hasta que se retire o reciba la herencia-

-Si, pero por ahora así es, es por eso que actuo asi, no creas que Tomoe ya es así- se ríen y en eso llega Zafiro

-Que me perdí?-

-Otra buena obra que hizo Hotaru, la hubieras visto- le comenta y todos se ríen dejando a Zafiro confundido

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, entremos, sino no alcanzaremos boletos para la función- todos entran a la plaza comercial

.

.

.

.

Horas después, los cuatro están en una cafetería de centro comercial platicando

-Dire que he visto mejores efectos especiales, aunque supero a la ultima película,- se ríen

-Sabes, espero no encontrarme de nuevo a esa muchacha, te aseguro que se olvidaría de mi-

-No Serena, no se olvidara de ti, te lo aseguro- Hotaru tomaba su café con un bisquet y como los muchachos hablaban aparte, Serena le comenta

-Hotaru, el otro día veo que viste a Saory y por lo que veo no te llevas bien después de todo, por lo que paso con Darien, pero ¿No te gustaría decirme por que no intentas llevarte bien con ella?-

-Ni me la menciones, no quiero hablar de ella- se pone seria y en eso toma su café

-Bueno, espero Darien me diga mas- iba a interrumpirlo de su platica con Zafiro, pero Hotaru le dice

-No lo hagas, te diré... la verdad ninguno de los chicos la quieren, de echo la odiamos, no solo por que nos vio la cara, sino que se burlo de Darien, y prometimos que no la perdonaríamos, se que lo entenderías si lo hubieras visto, de solo verla me dan ganas de pegarle-

Serena suspira profundamente al oirla-Pero bueno, al menos has sido tolerante con ella, con eso de que es otra fan de Zafiro- se rien y Hotaru le cuenta

-He visto que me has defendido de los hermanos Kou y no se como agradecértelo-

-Es lo que puedo hacer, ya que te hizo algo malo ese muchacho Seiya- Hotaru se pone triste, ve hacia la salida a la plaza y decide contarle

-Te contare, todo empezo hace casi 4 años,

.

 _En mis primeros meses que llegamos a Tokio Darien y yo, nos hicimos amigos de los hermanos Kou, fue gracias a ellos que conocimos a los chicos, y bueno yo me llevaba mejor con Seiya, eramos como mejores amigos, incluso hasta me enamore de el, ese dia que nos fuimos al campamento._

 _-_ _Seguro que no quieres venir? lle pregunte mientras subíamos todo al autobus_

 _-Si, tengo que ver unos asuntos, pero los esperare, ya que tengo algo que decirte-_

 _-Bueno, nos veremos en una semana, ya que igual tengo una sorpresa para ti.- lo abraze fuerte ya que pensaba que se me iba a declarar en tanto vovliera, ya desde la ventana de mi lugar le dije_ _adiós_

 _Y ya sabrás que fue lo que paso ese dia, pues como salio publico, al volver y ver a Seiya, este me dijo_

 _-Hotaru, creo que sera mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo-_

 _-Seiya entiende, esto es algo mio, te aseguro que nada de pasara- le dije y en eso_

 _-Y me iré del país por un tiempo, así que adiós- se fue dejándome desconcertada_

 _Pero ya con eso decidí ir adelante, hasta que unos días después en el parque que frecuentamos..._

 _Gracias al cielo que todo salio bien, fuiste muy valiente Asamuna- le comentaba Darien mientras jugaba con mi cabello, y sabes Serena yo en ese entonces lo tenia mas largo ya que deseaba tenerlo como mi mama_

 _-Pero también Richard, logro quitarles el arma- todos nos_ _reíamos_

 _-Por cierto no saben donde estará Seiya?- pregunte_

 _-Seiya?-_

 _-Si Mina, quiero desearle buena suerte al menos, nunca le deses mala suerte a alguien- y era verdad queria desearle buena suerte, al ver un dibujo especial que hize_

 _-Creo que lo vi en el kiosko- decía Kuri al momento que fui directo al kiosko con mi dibujo, y cuando llegue lo vi con otra chica muy amorosamente, ahi sentí un enorme dolor, y enojo, ya que tan solo al saber de los Shitennous, decidió buscar un remplazo.._

 _-Hotaru yo no...- Tan solo al oír a Darien, salí corriendo, sin querer ver a los demás a la cara -Hotaru, espera!-_

 _-Déjame en paz Darien!- ya en la esquina tome un_ _autobús_

 _Llegue_ _a mi departamento cerrando de un portón la puerta de mi cuarto, al momento que veía el dibujo que hize derramando algunas lagrimas, era yo sosteniendo un corazón que decía, "buena suerte" y al momento lo rompí en muchos pedazos, en eso vi unas tijeras en mi buro y sin pensarlo dos veces las tome y viéndome a mi espejo comenze a cortar mi cabello hasta tenerlo muy corto, tratando de quitarme ese dolor,_

 _Unos minutos después, oir que abrieron la puerta_ _-Hotaru, ¿Donde estas? ¿Estas bien?-era la voz de Darien, vi que entro a mi cuarto por el espejo y solo le dije segura_

 _Darien, a partir de hoy comienza mi vida en Tokio... oficialmente-_

 _._

Después de eso comenze desde cero con los muchachos y gracias a mis esfuerzos alcance mi sueño, ya lo demás es otra historia-

-Valla, no pensé que hubiera hecho eso, y me imagino que después de eso no quisiste salir con nadie-

-Asi es, y fue por eso que decidi alejarme de Zafiro por eso, tanto para que no fuera cobarde también, y para protegerlo sobretodo- ve como habla amenamente con Darien

-Y me imagino que con eso aprendiste algo, no confiar en nadie-

-Si, pero después deje eso de lado- se ríen

.

.

.

.

dos días después, siendo lunes, Serena, Darien y Kotono están fuera del reclusorio de Hiroshima

-No se por que me convenciste para venir, no quiero verles la cara-

-Vamos Darien, ya te dije que solamente Zoicyte pidió hablar contigo, y no podemos negarnos, bueno eso digo-

-Pero por que a el?-

-Lo sabrán en tanto entremos- al momento abrieron la puerta y caminaron los tres por un largo corredor, Serena estaba un poco asustada, por lo que Darien la abrazo y en eso, llegaron a una gran celda con varias mesas y dos guardias

-Siéntense- les ordeno el guardia y los tres se sentaron esperando a que pasara lo que pasara

-Me pregunto que ira a querer- se pregunta Serena y al momento entro Zoicyte junto con un policía, al momento se sentó mientras el guardia se colocaba a lado de el

-Que bueno que vinieron-

-Déjate de lo bueno- le grito Darien -Vas a decirme lo mismo que tu hermano?!-

-No Darien, me imagino que Kotono no te contó, pero me he arrepentido de lo que hice-

Serena miraba muy desconfiada -Y los demás por que no vinieron?-

-Neflyte esta en un pabellón psiquiátrico, Jedite en el de jóvenes, aunque me imagino que esta en confinamiento y Malaquite. como cambio bastante y hasta me trata mal, no sabe que estoy aquí, seria capaz de hacerles algo si lo sabe-

-Eso lo se Zoicyte, y es por eso que prometiste que no dirías nada a ellos-

-Y entonces solo nos citaste para que supiéramos que estas arrepentido de tus actos?-

-Si Serena, y estoy de acuerdo en remediar mis errores, empezando con cumplir mi condena-

Darien, desconcertado -Bueno, pues te deseo suerte-

-Gracias ¿Y que ha sido de Tomoe?-

-Esta bien, supongo que estas enterado que ella salio bien de su operación del brazo-

-Me alegro por ella Serena, espero alcance su sueño...- iba a seguir

-Zoicyte, un minuto, que hay gente esperando en la lavandería-

-Si voy... bueno, espero les valla bien, en su vida- les dice al momento que le da un recuadro de madera con un proverbio que dice "todo existe dentro de ti" a Serena -Es del taller de carpintería, da buena suerte- Serena lo ve detalladamente

-Gracias... bueno, nos vemos- agradece Darien y los tres se van mientras Serena ve como se lo llevan y salen sin ir lo siguiente

-Zoicyte, tienes otra visita...-

.

.

.

..

Al momento que llegaron a Tokio, estan en el departamento de Darien, hablando de la visita de hace rato

-No se que pensar, al escucharlo se oia tan distinto-

-Lo se princesa, pero sino fuera asi, debe estar tramando algo-

-Darien no digas eso- les lleva Kotono tazas de te- El esta arrepentido, lo se por que el me lo dijo-

-Dilo como quieas, pero yo espero estar en lo correcto- en eso Serena se queda pensando

- _"Yo espero que asi sea"-_ en eso tocaron el timbre y Darien fue a abrir, pensando que era Hotaru que ya habia salido del intituto pero

-Mi niño!- era Setsuna que al momento se abalanzo y lo abrazo fuertemente, dandole un gran beso en su mejilla

-Basta amor, vas a atosigarlo- Soichi entra al departamento con unas bolsas y maletas-

-Señores Tomoe hola- Serena los saluda llegando a la entrada, al momento que Setsuna suelta a Darien y abraza a Serena

-Pequeña, que bueno volver a verte- al momento la solto y tomo una de las bolsas que trae Soichi -Te traje algo especial, asi que ven para que te lo pruebes- al momento se llevo a Serena al cuato de Darien, mientras este saludaba a Soichi

-Hola tio, ¿Como han estado?-

-Bien, como terminamos nuestra investgacion, nos decidimos dar unos dias libres para verlos, creo que un par de meses a lo mucho-

-Entonces ¿Se quedaran?- le pregunta al momento que llegaron a la sala

-No, solo estaremos aqui hoy, en la noche nos iremos a un departamento que alquilamos, pero no le menciones a Hotaru-

-Descuide tio, no se lo dire- en eso Setsuna volvia con los tres y al ver a Serena con un vestido floreado de muchos colores, casi se rie Soichi

-Verdad que se ve divina?-

-Claro tia, se ve bonita- al momento se sientan todos

-Pero bueno, como te habrá dicho tu tio, nos quedaremos unas semanas aquí en Tokio-

-Y ya le hablaron a Hotaru?-

-No, queremos darle la sorpresa, aunque me imagino que llega tarde del instituto a veces-

-Hay dias que si tio, pero es debido a lo que les contó hace semanas-

-Si, mi niña obtuvo el papel estelar de la obra, espero lo haga bien- todos se rien y en eso Darien le platica a su tio de lo de hoy

-Tio, hay algo que necesito comentarle, no quiero que se exalte, pero...-

-Que pasa?-

-Bueno, Zoicyte pidió hablar con nosotros y...

-Los amenazo?-

-No tio, descuide, solamente nos dijo que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo, y que para perdonarse cumpiria su condena como debe ser, me imagino que su madre ya fue a verlos y les propuso algo-

-No lo se, de ser asi, ya nos hubiera visitado, pero si es cierto lo que les dice, espero asi sea ¿Y solo estaba el?

-Si, y por eso se que dijo la verdad- al momento veia a Serena que hablaba amenamente con Setsuna -Solo espero que nada malo nos pase-

-Vas a ver que no- al momento se oyo la puerta abrirse y se oyo -Chiba ¿estas aqui? Zafiro me dijo que...- al momento Hotaru llego a la sala y al ver a sus padres...

-Mi niña!- Soichi corrio para abrazarla fuertemente

-Papa, que alegria verte- Hotaru se reia mientras Soichi la soltaba y al momento Setsuna ahora la abrazaba

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste-

-Si- se suelta -Zafiro me dijo que Darien queria que nos vieramos para que me dijera algo pero veo que esto era lo que me queria decir- se rie

-Este... si.. si Tomoe era eso, que mis tios vienen de visita y se quedaran en Tokio por un buen rato- Darien sonrie exageradamente, ya que no era eso lo que queria hablarle, sino de su visita de esta mañana

-Entonces, dejenme preparar algo para todos, debes venir cansada hija- al momento Setsuna se va a la cocina, Hotaru se sienta a lado de Darien

-Valla sorpresa la que me diste- le da un codazo

-Si, fue de rapido-

-Bueno, y hablando de sorpresas, me imagino que ya le tienes una preparada a Serena, ahora que se viene su cumpleaños-

-Si, ya lo sabras despues- Darien sonrie,mientras ve a Serena, que ya va a la cocina a ayudarle a Setsuna

* * *

 **Hasta aqui mis muchachos, pues para suerte mía, use alunas ideas que tenia planeadas aqui, y ademas de estar inspirada, pero bueno, ya para el siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes, ya verán, pero bueno, si les gusto déjenme un review que me hacen muchísima falta nos veremos pronto :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Mis queridos seguidores, pues ya he vuelto con nuevo capitulo, y les comento que en este les dare un bombazo, es decir una sorpresa especial, asi que espero que al final se les caigan los pantalones de la emocion, a las que usan pantalones xD, pero bueno, los dejo leyendo n_n y espero no tardarme, es como dice mi senpai Nana Plut, ojala nuestras ideas se escriban magicamente sin tener que teclear :p**

 **.**

 **.ç**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios días después

-Y después de que le dije, me dijo que se iba a ir a una convivencia fuera de la ciudad- le comenta Serena a Amy, que cuando le dijo a su tía que para su cumpleaños invito a los Tomoe, dijo que no estaría

-Pues eso si es raro Sere-

-No del todo, ya antes se iba por esas fechas, pero no me imagine que se iría entre mi cumpleaños, pero ni modo-

-Descuida, al menos le prometiste guardarle un pedazo de pastel- las dos se ríen mientras ven como Rei termina de barrer el patio del templo -Y me puedes decir que le paso a Rei? ha estado muy cambiada estas semanas-

-Nada Amy, solamente supe que estuvo hablando con Nicolas y ya- finge no saber nada, ya que Amy no se entero de la discusión entre Nicolas y Rei

-Seguramente le dijo lo mismo que Hotaru hace tiempo, pero espero no se hayan distanciado- Serena trata de no reírse y en eso Amy se va a la parte de atrás del templo para leer un rato tranquilamente cuando oye que alguien la llama de un árbol

-Chica azul.. por aquí!- ve que es una chica castaña de pelo largo y va algo confundida

-Si?-

-De casualidad ¿Eres amiga de Hotaru?-

-Este si... lo soy... un momento... ¿Eres Meltem?!-

-Si, escucha necesito preguntarte algo..-

-¿que cosa?-

-¿Que sabes de su pasado de Hotaru?- ve que ella se pone roja y nerviosa y solo atina a decir

-Nada-

-Vamos dime, se que hay algo- ve que esta callada por lo que Meltem usa un "Az bajo la manga" que tenia -Hable con Zoicyte el otro dia- Amy al oírla solo dice

-Como lo...!-Meltem, le tapa la boca al momento que se la lleva mas al fondo de los arboles

-El me contó todo...- no la deja hablar- Si sobre lo que paso con los padres de su primo de Hotaru, con su familia y lo que les paso hace año y medio, y debo decir que no pensé que algo así le haya pasado a mi amiga y sus compañeros, pero bueno, eso no es lo importante

-Dios, no se que decir, pero antes que nada ¿quien te hablo para que supieras donde verlo a el?-

-Solo diré que alguien cercano a ustedes, pero bueno, esto que diré no se como lo tomaras y prométeme que no le dirás a nadie hasta que sepa todo-

-A ver dime- Amy esperaba impaciente a que le dijera, aunque estaba asustada

-Pues, al parecer el otro día, escuche a una mujer que hablaba con la que al parecer es la madre de Zoycite y sus hermanos, y al parecer contrato a dos personas para que se acercaran mas a Hotaru y su primo, pero no se quienes sean, y si piensas que estoy mintiendo no es asi, yo nunca miento con lo que digo-

Amy al oírla, no sabe que decir, esta sorprendida de eso que le contó y no sabe que decir hasta que...

-Amy ¿Donde estas?-

-Escucha, no le digas esto a nadie, investigare esto yo, antes de que sea tarde, por favor-

-Entonces déjame ayudarte, no lo harás sola, ademas es para pagar todo lo bueno que hizo Hotaru-

-Bien, gracias, no sabre aun como investigare- en eso Amy se va de vuelta al templo y al volteare ve que Meltem ya se fue y en eso

-Amy ¿que haces hasta aquí? puede aparecerte un animal-

-Por nada Rei, solo quería estar sola, pero bueno, veo que terminaste- sonríe fingiendo alegría

-Bueno, Serena se fue hace un minuto, dijo que iba a ver a Hotaru para ver como quedaría todo para mañana, si quieres vamos al Crown-

Amy asiente, al momento que Rei se la lleva, esta piensa sobre lo que le dijo Meltem y esta dispuesta ayudarle

.

...

.

.

Mientras tanto en el parque del distrito Hotaru esta leyendo un libro mientras espera a Zafiro, para suerte de ella hoy salio temprano del instituto y quedaron de verse aquí, ademas de que mañana pidió faltar para ayudarle a Ikuko con lo de la reunión por el cumpleaños de Serena

 _-Zafiro ya se tardo, me imagino que encontró a otra fan en el camino, solo espero que no tarde tanto"_ al momento sintió que la taparon de los ojos y esta riéndose -Zafiro ya te he dicho que no hagas eso...- al momento que se volteo vio que era Yaten y cambio su expresión -Ahss solo eres tu-

-Pues a quien esperabas? a un casanova

-No tanto así, me imagino que debes de estar esperando a tus hermanos- ve que se sienta

-No, solo quise pasear nada mas, y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu y mi hermano siempre paseaban aquí-

-Ni me lo menciones!- se levanta dándole la espalda

-Mira, se que mi hermanos fue un cobarde con nosotros- le toma los hombros -Y el esta dispuesto que en algún momento lo perdones, se que tu lo harías si hubieras huido de el-

Hotaru se pone nerviosa y solo dice volteándose y empujándolo bruscamente -Ya lárgate y déjame en paz, solamente lo dices para que vuelva a hablarle-

-Esta bien- y antes de irse le dice -Pero te diré algo, para Taiki y yo, fue sorpresivo que el decidiera volverte a ver y que te perdonara, espero sea así- lo ve irse, toda enojada penando - _"Tonto"_ al momento que se voltea y ve que Zafiro ha llegado

-Zafiro, llegaste!- corre a abrazarlo felizmente, y cuando lo ve a la cara nota que esta algo molesto

.

..

.

Un rato después, Serena llega al edificio donde vive Zafiro, ya que recibió un mensaje de Diamante que ella estaba ahí, en eso ve que Diamante esta en la puerta principal del edificio viendo pasar a todos

-Hola Serena- la saluda

-Diamante, hola, me imagino que esta Hotaru esta allá arriba- el asiente por lo que Serena se mete sin ver que Diamante esta sonriendo

Y mientras tanto, Hotaru esta sentada en la sala de este

-Quieres un te?-

-Claro gema- le agradece al momento que el llega con la bandeja y las tazas sonriendo, se sienta un poco distanciado de Hotaru y esta toma su taza, siente que el silencio es muy pesado, ademas de sentir una mala vibra en ese silencio pensando

 _-"¿que estará pensando Zafiro? de seguro me vio con Yaten, dios! de ser así, debe de estar pensando que le fui infiel...Por favor! ¿Como infiel? no pienses eso Hotaru solo hablamos, pero debes de decirle aun así, que tal y si Yaten, Taiki o hasta Seiya quieren hablar conmigo adelante, si eso haré"-_

Al momento toma un poco de aire y se prepara para decirle -Zafiro! mira lo que paso...- pero antes de contarle la puerta se abrió de tope, ya que era Serena la que entro gritando...

-Hotaru! esperaba que estabas aqui, Diamante me dijo...- al momento de ver como Hotaru y Zafiro estaban callado sin verse y siente el ambiente muy serio-Este... yo...- no sabe que decir-... Lo lamento... interrumpí algo malo... este... nos vemos...- al momento se salio corriendo al momento que Hotaru y Zafiro la ven irse y esta se rie por la actitud que hizo diciendo

-De seguro lo hizo por venganza, a lo que paso la otra noche que fuiste a verla, a ver si estaba con ella- en eso sonó el teléfono del departamento y Zafiro contesto rápidamente

-Hola... si, soy yo... ¿Como dice?... no es broma?... claro que acepto... no importa, recibo lo que ustedes quieran... pues se lo agradeceré en persona... gracias!- al momento colgó exclamando -Me presentare en el programa "Transfusión" el próximo sábado!

-Genial!- al momento Hotaru le da un abrazo y un beso, al momento que se separa y ya decidida se separa de el y carraspea un poco y le cuenta -Zafiro perdóname, no debí hablar con Yaten en un principio, debí alejarlo de mi desde que pude

Zafiro se sorprende y solo dice -Descuida, no pasa nada Hotaru- le revuelve el cabello mientras esta hace una mueca y decide decirle algo que se imagino que no le diría, luego de contarle quien era realmente su fan que se ha encontrado ultimamente

-Yo... tuve muchos celos cuando te veía cerca de Saory, mas por lo que le hizo a mi primo hace tiempo, me imagino que debo ser una tonta por eso- voltea la cabeza fingiendo risa, pero...

-No eres la única-La toma de los hombros -Yo igual tenia celos de Yaten cuando los vi hablando esas dos ocasiones, pero debe de tener un motivo por el que te habla, ya que lo que hizo su hermanos no es de hombre- no la deja de hablar -si Darien me contó el otro día, y descuida, no pasa nada, pero bueno, ya sera tu desicion si lo perdonas-

-Puede que si, el es el único que trata de que perdone a Seiya- Al momento ve que Zafiro se ha puesto serio y en eso dice -Sera mejor que alcance a Serena y le explico lo que paso...- iba a alcanzarla cuando Zafiro le toma la mano

-Déjala, mi hermanos ya debió explicarle, mejor vamos a cenar por ahí, y si quieres nos vamos por las escaleras de emergencia para que no me vea Diamante-

Ella asiente y los dos salen del departamento hacia las escaleras de emergencia

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del edificio

-Por que no me dijiste que estaban en una discucion?-

-Yo como iba a saber que estaban discutiendo, pudo ser pero, ya que a lo mejor entrabas en un momento inoportuno-

-De seguro, y esperaba que fuera asi, por una pequeña cuenta que tengo con Zafiro, menos mal que con eso ya se la pague- sonreía macabra-mente

-Me lo imagino, pero bueno, espero que valla mañana a tu casa por lo que te harán por tu cumpleaños,

-Gracias, pero no hay problema en caso de que te llegue una emergencia-

-De eso no hay problema, pedí permiso para volver hasta el lunes- en eso ven que Zafiro pasa con Hotaru en su motocicleta a toda velocidad- solo espero no se les comerse el pastel antes de la fiesta-

-Veraz que no- se rie al momento que ve a la calla y le vuelve el recuedo de hace mucho

.

 _En eso escuche un ruido, creí que Darien se había despertado, pero no, solo era el portero vigilando el pasillo de afuera, por lo que seguí leyendo el papel_

 _"Ya que me hacia una serie de calamidades Beryl, pero al menos era por unos ratos,,Después de eso, en la graduación de Endymion, cuando lo iba a felicitar me cayo un tambo de desechos industriales en la cabeza, sino hubiera sido por una niña que vio a Beryl, no la habrían expulsado de la universidad, después de eso no supe nada, hasta que fue que salí de la universidad, que Endymion pidió casarse conmigo y acepte gustosa, pero ese día, Beryl hizo lo posible para que no llegara a la iglesia, al menos pude llegar sin contratiempos gracias a Setsuna, aunque en bici fue xD, pero bueno, empezamos una buena vida de casados, Endymion tomo la empresa de su familia, y digamos que pase a ser una mujer de la alta sociedad, así como mi hermana, de Beryl, lo que supe fue que al poco tiempo que me case, tuvo un hijo, De donde? eso no lo se, para mi fue algo bueno, merecía tener su familia y finalmente en 1996 fue cuando nació nuestro primogénito, mi niño Darien, no había sido la mujer mas feliz el día que lo tuve en mis brazos, pero, de nuevo, casi me lo roban ese día que nació, pero no paso, y cuando tuvo un año y 5 meses, mi hermana fue igual bendecida con el nacimiento de mi pequeñita Hotaru, y con eso ya mi Darien tendría alguien con quien jugar_

 _Después_ _de eso todo salio bien, mis niños crecieron sanos y juguetones, de mi vida, solo puedo decir que con mis descubrimientos científicos patente muchos medicamentos de farmacia, aunque yo deseaba encontrar curas contra enfermedades, y sobre eso, una vez patentamos Setsuna y Soichi un ungüento para quemaduras que salio bien, y al hacerlo probar en Hotaru, funciono y creo que eso es lo ultimo que_ _hizo_

 _Y esto es para todos, uno puede elegir su propio destino, nadie puede cambiárselos, y asi sera y también diré en caso de que alguien trate de quitarnos todo aun cuando mi esposo hizo el testamento hace años, dejo todas las propiedades a nombre de mi hijo Darien Chiba, a mi hermana que siga a cargo del laboratorio y de la empresa, Darien tendrá la presidencia en tanto termine la universidad, y hermanita, cuida mucho de mi niño, dejo la custodia de el a ti y a Soichi, y gracias por todo_

 _Gea Meioh de Chiba"_

 _Al terminar de leerlo, comprendí algunas cosas, ademas de estar llorando por todo lo que vivio su mama de Darien, en ese momento hubiera querido que estuviera aquí, de repente oi otro ruido, por lo que doble el papel y lo guarde en la cajita de madera y escuche casi ya_ _guardándolo_

 _-¿Que haces levantada tan tarde princesa?- me voltee y solo atine a..._

 _-Nada, solo fui a tomar agua y quise ver esta foto de nuevo- al momento me abrazo_

 _-Si, sabes los extraño mucho, pero me imagino que donde quiera que estén, deben estar felices de que te encontré- al momento me beso y asentí, pensando que asi es_

-Serena!-

-Ehh.!- exclamo ella al volver a la realidad

-Te decía que iré a ver a los chicos a la casa de cultura, ¿Te gustaría venir?-

-Claro!- exclamo al momento que se fueron del edificio

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Darien

-¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?- pregunta Hotaru cerrando una gran caja de regalo blanca con un moño rosa bebe

-Claro que si, lo pensé y analize y estoy dispuesto y espero no sueltes la sopa hasta que suceda-

-No lo haré, pero sabes que es de mala suerte si lo vez? y no son cuentos ha pasado- Hotaru le reclama mientras va a la cocina seguida por Darien

-Pues yo romperé esa mala suerte, te lo aseguro-

-Si, pero sabes que seras el hazme reír de nuestro amigos si te rechaza- se burlaba al momento que comía una manzana

-No, por que no sucederá ese rechazo y te lo aseguro, y te agradezco por tu ayuda en y sabes que- se reían

-Si, pero me regañaran por haber urgado la caja fuerte de mama la ultima vez que fui a casa-

-Lo se, pero fue por un buen motivo, hasta ella me lo dijo cuando tenia 14 años cuando pasaría- en eso Hotaru reviso su celular y al ver la hora...

-Dios ya es tarde, tengo que alcanzar a Serena en su casa para ayudarle con los preparativos- al momento salio rápidamente y oye a Darien

-Adelante y no olvides el plan que tenemos!-

.

En su casa de Serena, la una hora de haber llegado

-Y sabe que le gustara señora Tsukino?- Hotaru revisa el horno

-Claro, es el favorito de mi niña desde niña, aunque me hubiera gustado que mi hermana lo preparara, lastima que tuvo que salir fueras de la ciudad- en eso Serena llegaba a la cocina

-Gracias por ayudarnos Hotaru, no sabre como pagártelo-

-Ya después me dirás Sere- al momento saca del horno el pan para empezar a decorarlo mientras habla con Ikuko

-Y tus padres vendrán?-

-Si señora, nomas que terminen unos tramites y vienen para aca, dicen que igual le compraran su regalo a Serena- se ríen y en eso oyen la voz de Mina

-Chicas ya estoy aquí!-

-Aquí estamos Mina- esta entra con una enorme caja de refrescos y los pone sobre la mesa

-Valla, si que trajiste muchos- se ríen y en eso Mina se acerca a Hotaru

-Oyes ¿No sabes que le pasa a Amy?-

-¿Por que lo dices Mina?-

-Bueno, ayer que fui al Crown a ver a Rei, esta estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, me imagino que debe estar escondiendo algo que le paso-

-Algo? ¿Como que?- sigue decorando el pastel

-No se, pero mañana le preguntaremos, no quiero arruinar el cumpleaños de Serena-

-De acuerdo ¿Y Rei sabe algo?-

-No, igual dice que le pareció raro que estaba así, pero que mejor no le preguntáramos- en eso oyeron

-Huele a pastel! entremos muchachos!- era la voz de Kotono y oyeron a los demás, incluso a Zafiro y Diamante, ya dejando el pastel casi terminado fueron a la sala, donde ya los recibió Ikuko y en eso

-Ahora si que tendrá una fiesta genial Serena- co

-Lo se- en eso ve su celular- Aunque cierta persona ya se tardo, solo espro que no sea nada

-Déjalo, ya vez, siempre le viene un trabajo de la escuela- en eso se fue a la cocina, en busca de Serena y ya al verla terminando de decorar el pastel

-Serena ¿Que te parece si vas por Darien a su departamento?- esta se sorprende

-Y eso como para que?-

-Bueno, es que siempre que le mando menaje para que venga, no lo hace, y se me hizo raro que no llego con los chicos, me imagino que le llego un trabajo de la escuela-

Serena pensando que Darien le tiene una sorpresa solo dice -Puede que si, el año pasado asi fue, entonces ire por el- en eso tomo su sueter y se fue por la parte de atras

.

.

.

.

Ya llegando al departamento de Darien, iba a tocar su timbre como de costumbre, pero vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entro al departamento, estaba con la idea de que Darien de seguro le preparo algo especial aquí, pero al ver que en la sala no había nada, se llevo una desilusion, hasta que escucho el sonido de la computadora en el estudio de Darien, por lo que camino hacia el estudio, y al verlo trabajando, no lo interrumpió, le vino la idea de que Hotaru tenia razón de lo que dijo

-Hola Darien- el levanto la mirada y sonriendo dijo

-Ya anocheció?-

-Es lo que vas a decir?- se molesta, aunque sabe que lo hace para burlarse

-Es que estado trabajando desde anoche, esperaba terminar a tiempo para ir a tu cumpleaños- dice levantandose caminando hacia ella y dandole un beso en la frente

-Bien, pues en ese caso me lo compensaras despues, ahorita te vas conmigo a mi casa, los chicos ya estan alla- al momento iba a llevarselo pero en eso

-Bueno, pero antes que nada, quiero darte mi regalo de cumpleaños- al momento saco debajo de su escritorio la caja grande de regalo sobre este

-Valla es enorme- la toma del moño

-Adelante, abrelo- le pide sonriendo todo coqueto y esta lo abre

-Bien, pero aun así esto no compensara el que haya venido hasta aqui por ti, sino...- pero se queda callada al quitar la tapa y ver que adentro de esta, hay un vestido blanco, todo el straple forrado de encaje y las mangas echas de este, ademas de ver que la falda amplia tambien esta forrada de encaje con figuras de rosas -Darien ¿Esto es?...- no termina de hablar aun asombrada, cuando este saca de hasta el fondo una cajita de color rojo y dice incandose ante ella

-Princesa ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- al momento abrió la cajita mostrando un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón, y alrededor de este con pequeñas gemas blancas, sonriendo a la espera de la respuesta de Serena que esta en un shock emocional

¿Que pasara? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Hasta aquí chicos, pues que decir, creo que este era el capitulo que ansiaba escribir dese hace meses, y eso ultimo de la proposición de matrimonio lo sace de una telenovela que vi hace un año, asi que espero les haya fascinado, en cuanto a lo demás, pues se habrán dado cuenta que una parte la tome del manga, pero con mis detalles, pero bueno, si les gusto déjenme un review que me harán falta y les comento que este 5 de diciembre subiré un one-shot en honor a cierto personaje y para pagar un favor a una de mis senpais, asi que nos vemos n_n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola a todos, ya he vuelto y creo que me tarde un poco, pero bueno, en este capitulo lo consideraremos como que se tratara de pequeños planes de boda de nuestros protagonistas, ya en tal caso que agrege otra cosa, pues ni modo n_n asi que sin mas por el momento disfrútenlo y después de tiempo usare una canción, asi que,m adelante**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Serena aun con el shock que le vino al ver su regalo en frente de ella, Darien pidiendole que se casara con ella y el vestido blanco en la caja,y claro entendió el motivo por el que Hotaru le pidió que lo fuera a buscar y ademas de que sabia que ella tuvo mucho que ver solamente pudo articular..

-Claro que si! Seria un honor!- saltando de alegría al momento que Darien tomo su mano izquierda y le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular, cuando al momento Serena se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo al piso de su estudio sonriendo-le -No me esperaba algo así-

-La verdad tenia miedo de que me rechazaras- Serena veía que su cara de su amado se podía triste

-Rechazarte? claro que no, nunca te rechazaría- al momento lo beso de sorpresa y rápido -Aunque no me esperaba esto tan pronto, con decirte que Hotaru una vez me dijo que tal vez seria hasta que terminara la universidad-

Ambos se rieron, al momento que se levantaron -Bueno, entonces ¿Nos vamos a la reunión?-

-Esta bien- al momento tapo la caja de regalo para llevársela -Aunque no me imagino la cara de los chicos cuando vean esto-

-Ni yo, solo espero que Tomoe no haya soltado la sopa antes de que lleguemos- al momento salieron del departamento

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de casa de Serena, vieron que todos estaban en un juego de cartas de pocker y ademas de que Mina les estaba ganando a todos

-Buenas noches!- carraspeo Darien al momento que todos voltearon

-Mi niño, llegaste- Setsuna lo abrazo -Los esperábamos para ya partir el pastel-

-Valla Serena, es una caja grande!- todos se alertaron por los gritos de Rei, al notar que si estaba la caja grande

-Si un poco- Serena casi se rie, esperando a que le digan que lo abra

-Bueno, pues ábrelo, me imagino que aun no lo abres- le pide Hotaru, ya que sabe lo que trae, al momento que Serena pone la caja en el suelo y mientras la abre...

-De seguro esto sera mejor que las zapatillas del año pasado- comenta Mina recordando como fue eso...

 _Hace un año..._

 _Estábamos reunidos en el departamento de Hotaru, ya que ahi celebramos el cumpleaños de Serena, y como era obvio solamente esperábamos a Darien_

 _-Ya se tardo, de seguro lo encerraron en la escuela Mina-_

 _-Tranquila amiga, ya no tardara- y eso esperaba yo, ya que desde hace tres dias no lo veía, en eso tocaron el timbre y Hotaru fue a abrir, esperaba que fuera Darien, aunque lo que no nos esperábamos era_

 _-Zafiro?! pero que haces así vestido?- al momento Hotaru volvió y venia con Zafiro, pero este venia vestido como mayordomo del siglo 18, casi me reia, hasta que vi que tenia una almohada en sus manos con algo sobre esta tapada con un lienzo de tela_

 _-Por ordenes de su majestad el príncipe Darien, todas la doncellas de Tokio deben probarse esta zapatilla de cristal y a la que le quede, sera por voluntad real, esposa del príncipe y futura reina de Tokio"- y destapo e cojin mostrando una zapatilla como de vidrio_

 _-Zafiro ¿Te volviste loco?- le gritaba Rei al momento que Darien entro, con una especie de traje azul fuerte, con una armadura gris y negra, ademas de una capa de color negro con rojo, ademas de que traía una de nuestras espadas de goma del taller, ya me imaginaba que ambos se volvieron locos_

 _-Bien, Zafiro, adelante- al momento comenzó la prueba en todas nosotras en este orden, Rei, Amy, Kotono, Lita, Kuri, yo y al final Hotaru, y claro a ninguna nos quedo aun anonadas por lo que los chicos estaban haciendo, y eso que Hotaru y yo calzamos del mismo numero, crei que alguna de las dos nos quedaría, pero fue ahí que supe que había gato encerrado, y al ultimo fue Serena y como arte de magia le quedo y en eso Darien dijo_

 _-Tu eres la chica que estaba buscando- al momento saco lo que era la pareja de la zapatilla y se la puso, diciendo -Feliz cumpleaños princesa-_

 _En eso Hotaru, al examinar las zapatillas supo que si eran de un cristal especial y muy caro, y no estaban pesada -Son de cristal puro!-_

 _Serena emocionada pues... -Gracias Darien!...-_

 _-_ Espero no sea algo así- al momento Serena quito la tapa, y fingiendo una cara de confusión, saco lo que estaba adentro, mostrando el vestido blanco que hace rato había visto

-¿Pero que?- afirmaron todos, hasta los padres de Serena y de Hotaru, con excepción de esta ultima que estaba riéndose de solo ver lo que Darien haría a continuación

-Bueno, se imaginaran ¿Por que un vestido blanco?, bueno primero que nada- se dirigio a los señores Tsukino -Quiero pedir la mano de su hija, para casarme con ella-

Al oír eso, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pensando Serena nerviosa -" _Espero que papa no se le valla a venir un atace al corazón"_ y Hotaru veía que su madre estaba punto de desmayarse por esa sorpresa

-No se que decir- fue lo único que pudo decir Kenji, hasta que Hotaru...

-Antes que nada señor, no por ser metiche, recuerde que una vez le dije que no dejaría que mi primo se propasara con mi amiga, y he cumplido con eso, ademas Chiba es buen hombre, le aseguro que hará feliz a Sere,, por mi tio Endymion, le prometo eso-

-Hija!- Soichi estaba sorprendido, ademas de que supo en ese momento que ella sabia de eta sorpresa

-Ahora si Hotaru es la que se volvió loca- comenta Mina, haciendo que todos se rieran

-Bueno, no me queda otra que decir, que lo apruebo- Al oir las palabras de Kenji, todos aplaudieron, al momento que Darien pidió silencio

-Princesa, usted tiene la ultima palabra ¿Quiere casarse conmigo?- al momento mostró de nuevo la caja roja, ya que habían acordado que le pondría el anillo para sorprender a todos

-Claro que si!- al momento mostró el anillo poniéndoselo en el dedo anular, todos aplaudían, al momento que Setsuna abrazo a Sere

-Pequeña, gracias por aceptar ser la compañera de mi niño- en eso noto como era el anillo-Pero... si es el anillo de mi hermana!-

-Que!?- todos afirmaron, al momento que Setsuna...

-Si, ese era el anillo de compromiso de mi hermana Gea, prometió dárselo a la novia de Darien cuando fuera a casarse, por lo que decidí cumplir su promesa, y la guarde en...- al momento descubrió como fue que lo obtuvo Darien y se dirigió a Hotaru -Hotaru Tomoe! ¿Abriste la caja fuerte de la casa?!-

-Fue idea de Darien, quería que fuera sorpresa, por eso no te dijo, ademas tu ya le habías dicho sobre eso-

-Al menos nos hubieras dicho Hotaru-

-Tio, pero ya dijo que seria sorpresa para todos, en caso de que no me rechazaran-

Todos se reían, y para no crear mas ambiente pesado, Amy propuso -Bueno, ya que todo esta sorpresa salio bien, deberíamos ya partir el pastel-

-Igual digo yo, sino se enfriara la comida- dice Ikuko mientras va por las cosas, seguida de Hotaru y Rei, y en eso Serena iba a ayudarles, pero Setsuna la detuvo

-Serena, hay algo que quiero darte, pero mas adelante...-

.

.

.

.

Ya después de una hora, luego de partir el pastel y abrir los regalos, estaban contando relatos sobre las anécdotas de Setsuna y Soichi

-Y después de eso, Gea y Endymion se desaparecieron después de la fiesta de graduación, lo que paso fue que Endymion la llevo a una tienda de joyas, ya que le había mandado a hacer ese anillo de diamante rosa, para pedirle ser su esposa, ya te imaginaras como reacciono-

-Valla, debió de ser hermoso- comentaba Rei ilusionada

-Si Rei, y prometió darle el anillo a Darien cuando fuera a pedirle a alguien que se casara con el, aunque no me esperaba esto-

-Lo siento- en eso los interrumpió Zafiro

-Bueno, ya esta instalado el Karaoke, comenzare la tocada por el cumpleaños de Serena, espero les guste -todos ponen atención -Esto se llama "En algún lugar de un gran país" disfrútenlo- al momento comenzó la música y tocaba su guitarra eléctrica que trajo para la ocasión

 _En algún lugar de un gran país,_

 _olvidaron construir, un hogar donde_

 _no queme el sol y al nacer no haya_

 _que morir._

.

 _Y en la sombra mueren genios_

 _sin saber de su magia concedida_

 _sin pedirlo, mucho tiempo antes_

 _de nacer._

.

-Si no lo crees, tómalo como un regalo que te hizo Zafiro, mas aparte de la bolsa- comentaba Darien a Serena, mientras lo veía

-Pero por que una canción así?-

-Bueno Kuri, es para que se de cuenta, habla de un relato mexicano, sobre las guerras y revoluciones, y pensó que con eso, podría crear una pintura especial mi princesa-

 _No hay camino que llegue hasta_

 _aquí y luego pretenda salir con el_

 _fuego de el atardecer ante la hierba._

.

.Todos aplaudian, al momento que Zafiro, tomo de la mano a Hotaru, invitandola a cantar, y ella sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzo a cantar

 _En algún lugar de un gran país,_

 _olvidaron construir un hogar donde_

 _no queme el sol y al nacer no haya que_

 _morir, un silbido cruza el pueblo y se_

 _ve un jinete que se marcha con el viento_

 _mientras grita que no va volver..._

.

 _Y la tierra aquí es de otro calor, el polvo no_

 _debe saber, los hombres ya no saben_

 _si lo son, pero lo quieren creer,_

 _las madres que ya no saben_

 _llorar, ven a sus hijos partir,_

 _,la tristeza aquí no tiene lugar_

 _cuando lo triste es vivir._

.

 _na na na na na na..._

...

.

Luego de una gran tocada, Hotaru y Zafiro se encontraban subiendo el ascensor del edifico donde vivía ella, hablando de las sorpresas de hoy

-Mi mama casi se desmaya cuando vio el vestido, yo esperaba que no fuera asi-

-Y si fuera así?- salen del elevador

-Llamaríamos a una ambulancia, al menos la señora Ikuko lo hubiera echo- los dos se ríen, al momento que llegaron al departamento, ya que pensaba invitarle algo de tomar

-Y que piensas que harán los demás chicos?-

-De seguro se fueron a convivir a otro lado, luego de que los señores Tsukino pidieron hablar a solas con Darien- llegaba con dos vasos de refresco

-Si, me dijeron mis padres que era lo mejor, solo espero no le pongan tantas condiciones, ya que me contó que tienen en mente escaparse, si no aceptaban totalmente-

Ve que esta nerviosa -Descuida, no creo que lo hagan, a menos que no se vallan tan lejos- la abraza

-Lo se, pero yo espero no le den tantas condiciones-

-Te aseguro que solo sera con que no se propase con ella, ademas tu prometiste vigilar-lo- ve que Hotaru se levanta para ver desde la terraza,el panorama de la prefectura, pensando en que su primo daria un paso importante en su vida, en eso sintió que Zafiro la abrazo por detrás

-¿Que haces?-

-Solo quería hacerte sentir mejor- al momento le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, al momento la volteo para verla de enfrente

-Gracias, solo espero no se lo coman vivo-

-Te aseguro que no- al momento la volvió a besar, pero ahora en los labios, este al principio fue dulce, pero este comenzó a intensificarse, y sin darse cuenta Zafiro la comenzó a acariciar por toda su espalda, como si sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia, Hotaru hacia lo mismo acariciándolo en su torso, pero al momento se aparto

-Lo siento-

-Zafiro ¿Que pasa?-

-No quiero ser un aprovechado, sabiendo lo de el tabu- se aparto de ella arrepentido

-Zafiro si hubiera obedecido el tabú, te aseguro que nunca te volveria a ver- lo abrazo -Ademas ya solamente me faltan meses para que ya no use ese tabú-

-Estas segura? tu...- le tapo la boca antes de que siguiera

-No me vengas con que soy una niña Zafiro, lo sabes muy bien-

-Solo iba a decir que tu eres una loca que rompe el sistema de las chicas refinadas, ¿Pero estas segura?-

-Si, estoy lista, que se valla al diablo el tabu del instituto-

Sonriendo volvió a besarla de nuevo y apasionadamente, sin prisas ni nada, disfrutando de aquella atmósfera de pasión que los rodeaba, al momento Zafiro la cargo, haciendo que Hotaru lo rodeaba con sus piernas, de alguna manera, termino recargando-la en la pared de su sala, de un solo movimiento Hotaru se agarraba de el, rodeandolo por el cuello con sus brazos, disfrutando de como la besaba por todo el cuello suspirando de placer, habia dejado aras todas esas reglas, ya que estaba dispuesta a romperlas esta noche

Zafiro comenzó a acariciarla por su espalda, mientras veia aquel vestido de elastano azul fuerte que se puso para la ocasión, el mismo que uso en su primera cita, por lo que deslizo los hombros sin mayor esfuerzo, y Hotaru alzo sus brazos para que lo pudiera bajar -Ahora si mmm estoy convencido de que amas totalmente el color negro- dijo al momento de contemplar su sostén de color negro y encaje, que hizo que se excitara y el bulto de su pantalón se hiciera mas notorio, y para seguirla el juego, Hotaru comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa botón por botón, y ya dejándolo descubierto, empezó a acariciarlo por todo su torso,

-Te dije, mi gema- al momento se aferro a su cabello azul besándolo largamente, demostrando que estaba embriagada por el éxtasis que le daba, y en eso Zafiro le quito el sostén asombrado de ver sus senos tan perfectos para el, sin decir nada comenzó a besarlos dulcemente mientras ella le quitaba la camisa arrojándola al piso, mientras lo acariciaba, solo dando mas gemidos de placer, Zafiro en eso sintió que Hotaru lo acariciaba en sus partes nobles para matarlo del éxtasis.

Al momento se la llevo cargando hasta la habitación de su luciérnaga, depositando-la en la cama suavemente, admirándola en todo su esplendor, y subiéndose sobre ella, apoyándose con sus brazos

-Mi luciérnaga ¿estas lista? sino, podemos...-

-Shhh no digas nada, estoy mas que lista y dispuesta, quiero se tuya mi gema. le puso un dedo en su boca, Zafiro sonriendo comenzó a deslizare su vestido, dejándola con solamente las medias negras, y besándola apasionadamente, explorando cada rincón de su boca, Hotaru trataba de ir al ritmo de el con los besos

Separándose de ella, comenzó a besarla en sus pechos nuevamente, mordiendo sus pezones, haciendo que Hotaru gritara de placer, y sintiendo como la despojaba de sus medias, dejándola con una sola prenda

-Eres un injusto, pero eso se va a corregir- regañándolo ya que estaba ya casi desnuda, desabrocho su pantalón, y lo bajo hasta donde pudo, por lo que Zafiro la ayudo a quitárselo, dejándolo en boxers color negros

-Ahora si mi luciérnaga?-

-Adelante Zafiro.- respondió excitada, al momento que comenzó a acariciarla en su húmeda intimidad, despojándola de su pataleta negra, y totalmente desnuda, y para seguir estimulándola, acariciaba su intimidad toda húmeda, sabiendo que ya estaba preparada, llevo su miembro erecto a su entrada, entrando lentamente topándose con aquella barrera que la convertiría totalmente en mujer

Hotaru tratando de aguantar aquel dolor punzante, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Zafiro

-Estas bien?-

-Si, descuida- dijo entrecortada, permanecieron inmóviles por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se le paso el dolor - Continua-

Zafiro al momento comenzó a embestirla suavemente, hasta acelerar sus movimientos haciéndolos mas intensos, Hotaro dibujaba lineas imaginarias en su espalda, y con tan danza excitante y apasional, clavo sus dedos en su espalda, arqueándose gritando de la pasión que la rodeaba, hasta casi llegar al clímax

-Gema...Ahhh... Zafiro!-

-Hotaru!- gritando llegando a su limite, corriéndose dentro de ella, haciéndola desfallecer de la pasión

Saliendo totalmente de ella, la atrajo hacia el

-Ha sido una noche mágica- lo acariciaba, provocando que se riera

-Cambien para mi luciérnaga- la beso en la frente -Te amo tanto-

-Y yo a ti- dijo besándolo al momento que lo abrazaba para entregarse a los brazos del sueño

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente...

-Pero tío...-

-Esas no son excusas- le regañaba Soichi, estaban en su estudio de su casa en Hiroshima, ya que desde temprano el y Setsuna se llevaron a Serena y Darien para hablar a solas, para su suerte, los señores Tsukino no les pusieron condiciones, nada mas que no se propasara Darien con Sere, y ademas de que celebraron después de su platica, para suerte de Hotaru y Zafiro, ni siquiera llamaron al departamento de ella para saber si querían venir; y en ese momento Soichi platicaba con Darien -Siempre te lo he dicho; educación, refinamiento, son los ideales para elegir esposa-

-Y crees que Serena no tiene esos ideales?- caminaba por el estudio

-Si, lo se, pero no quiero que te arrepientas después- se rieron al momento que Darien vio el retrato de sus padres en uno de los muros del estudio

-Es como cuando mama y papa se conocieron, tu me dijiste que a pesar de que papa la molestaba en la universidad y tenían distintos gustos, sentía que compartían muchas cosas en común y la amaba con todo su corazón... tío, eso es lo que siento con Serena, y espero me des tu bendición-

Soichi sonriendo lo abrazo -Así sera, tu padre lo hubiera querido así

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en otro cuarto de la casa

-Setsuna, espero que esta noticia no le haya provocado un desmayo, vera...-

-Esas no son excusas Serena- le decía mientras veía una foto donde esta su hermana y cuñado con Darien de niño -Me recordaste a mi hermana, ella siempre soño con el día de su boda, y me engarce personalmente de que fuera así- en eso agarro un cofre de una mesita y le tomo la mano a Serena para llevarla a una terraza, ya afuera mirando las demás casas... -Veraz Serena, muchas jovencitas como tu sueñan con tenerlo todo, ropa, joyas, dinero y mucho mas, pero yo quiero darte algo que vale mas que todo eso y quiero que lo consideres como tu primer regalo de bodas- al momento le mostró la caja y la abrió mostrando en ella una bola de cristal que tenia una cadena

-Una bola?- se anona Sere y Setsuna se ríe ante su respuesta

-Esta era la posiciones mas preciada de Gea, cuando fue el ultimo año de la universidad lo vio en un puesto de artículos de fantasía, quería comprárselo y cuando volvió ya no estaba, y esa noche cuando cenábamos ella, Soichi, Endymion y yo en nuestro cuarto, le dio Endymion una cajita, y al abrirla era la bola de cristal que vio. Aquello fue el mejor regalo que había recibido y siempre se lo ponía, es por eso que no lo enterramos con ella, ya que estaba segura que ella lo quería para su futura nuera- al momento lo tomo y se lo puso en su cuello -Y ahora es tuyo, quiero que lo cuides-

-Muchas gracias Setsuna- al momento la abrazo casi llorando

-Espera, hay otra cosa que quiero darte, ven- al momento volvieron a la casa

Luego de que bajaron a la planta baja, la llevo a un cuartito detrás de la cocina, donde habian muchas cosas guardadas, como un ático

-Setsuna ¿Que es lo que buscas?-

-Ya lo veraz Serena- al momento volvió con Sere, trayendo en sus manos una caja de color blanco- Esto es l que buscaba, ábrelo Serena-

Serena quitando-le la tapa, vio que era una clase de tul blanco, pensó que seria un vestido, pero al sacarlo vio que era un velo de novia, con bordados de flores en lar orillas -Es hermoso!-

-Sere, este fue el velo que uso mi hermana el día de su boda, se hizo la promesa de dárselo a su futura nuera cuando se casara con Darien, así que quiero que lo uses ese día ¿Podrás hacerlo?-

-Claro Setsuna, te lo prometo- al momento lo abrazo, pensando que ya quiere que llegue el día especial

.

Luego de un rato, los cuatro están sentados en el gran comedor, tomando un refrigerio para celebrar el compromiso

-Y Serena, queremos hacerles una fiesta de compromiso- habla Setsuna revisando su agenda

-Como que una fiesta?-

-Si mi niña, una privada pero en grande, ya que para la boda, haremos la mejor fiesta, una que nunca se haya echo en todo Japon y quiero que este toda tu familia-

-Si, claro- sonríe, pero en el fondo sabe que a su tia Luna no le parecerá una buena noticia o que realmente hará lo que le dijo en caso de que pasara

-Pero tía, que tal y si mi princesa no quiere algo tan grande- al oír a Darien, como que se le brillaron los ojos a Serena

-Bueno si tienes razón Darien, tal vez Serena quiera algo pero...-

-Por mi esta bien, solo no valla a ser tan exagerado, a menos de que mis padres digan lo mismo-

-Ellos dijeron que como tu quisieras, pero eso si, dejanos que la fiesta por su compromiso sea algo en grande, por si alguien de nuestros amigos no venga-

Serena se rie ante lo que dijo -Sabes esto no es nada comparado con las telenovelas, en donde los padres del hijo, que son de la alta sociedad, no aceptarían por nuera a una chica de ciudad de clase media por que no tiene nada especial-

Setsuna sonríe y le toma su rostro -Sabes que es lo que veo en ti Sere?- ella niega con la cabeza - a mi a Gea de jóvenes, tratando de alcanzar un sueño, y eso es un algo especial-

-¿Quiere decir que...-

-Si, mi hermana y yo eramos tan humildes como tu, y gracias a eso, pudimos alcanzar mas, y eso es lo que te ayudara a alcanzar lo que quieres-

Serena sonríe al momento que la abraza -Gracias... pero espero tengan algo especial para cuando se case Hotaru-

-Claro que si, y no me importa esperar mas años para que se case, siempre y cuando realice su sueño- se rien asta que alguien los interrumpe

-Disculpe mi señora, le llama el señor Kawagohe-

-Dile que estoy ocupada, ya le habia dicho que no queria recibir nada hasta dentro de una semana-

-Es sobre la patente del nuevo medicamento, que si no le da respuesta, no podran sacarla este mes- resignada se levanta y va al estudio, Sere se queda sorpendida, hasta que

-Unazuki, deberías presentarte, ya que me imagino que Serena no te conoce-

Unazuki se alisa la falda y saluda -Un placer, soy Unazuki, la ama de llaves-

-Mucho gusto- le saluda Serena, al momento en que Soichi se levanta para alcanzar a su esposa al estudio, seguido de Darien, -No quieres sentarte?-

-No mi niña, seria algo descortes-

-Esta bien- se entristece -Tienes mucho trabajando con los Tomoe?

-Si, como 14 años- al oirla, Serena escupe su jugo de la sorrpesa

-Tanto!-

-Si, comenze desde que tenia 17 años, digamos que estaba sola en este mundo, gracias a la señora Setsuna, pude tener una buena vida sirviendole a su lado, y tambien a Hotaru- sonrie

-Entonces... Conociste a los padres de Darien?-

-Si, no hubo personas mas buenas como mis patrones, ademas de Gea y Endymion, y despues paso eso- no la deja hablar -Y culparon a una amiga mia que trabajaba aqui, no se que sera de ella, me imagino que debe de tener una buena vida-

-Puede ser- Serena en ese momento piensa en su tia, y sobre que tendra que darle la noticia, pero espera que no se le ocurra escapar

* * *

 **Hasta aqui, si ya se que me tarde, pero tuve mucho trabajo, aunque ahora ya estoy de vacaciones, pues ya ven les di algo de pasion en este capitulo, ya que pues hacia falta xD aunque no estuve tan inspirada, pero bueno espero les haya fascinado, de la cancion es una que use recientemente, es de "Enanitos verdes" llamada "** **En algún lugar de un gran país" espero les guste y bueno** **si el tiempo me lo permite, les traeré otro capitulo esta nochebuena, asi que si les gusto el capitulo, déjenme un review que los necesito, cuídense mucho,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola a todos, ya despues de meses he vuelto, podría decir un montón de cosas de mi ausencia, ademas de las ultimas vacaciones de navidad, me metí a trabajar en enero y en febrero empece a ir a una nueva escuela que me ha mantenido bastante ocupada ademas de pasar por una crisis emocional estos meses , pero bueno ya volví y les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Espero les guste, podría decir que es relleno, ya que se hablara sobre lo que opinan algunas personas del compromiso de Serena y Darien, pero también estará mas protagonizado por Meltem en algunas partes, bueno disfrútenlo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Darien le pidió matrimonio a Serena, y como se esperaba Setsuna la ha estado consintiendo comprándole mucha ropa exclusiva, llevándola a salones de belleza y todo lo demás para convertirla en toda una joven de alta sociedad aunque Serena se negaba, ya que no quería aparentar ser lo que aun no es, pero aun asi aceptaba ya que no renegaría nunca quien era realmente, ademas de empezar con los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso

Ahora se encuentran la familia Tomoe en el jardín, pasando un día de descanso mientras llegaba el diseñador de modas para que le tomara medidas a Serena para su vestido de la fiesta de compromiso

-No crei que esto de prepara una fiesta fuera algo agotador- Setsuna ve como su marido se queja mientras sella los sobres de las invitaciones

-Y espetare a ver los de la boda amor, creo que tendremos que contratar a mas gente, solo espero que a Darien no se le ocurra llevar las invitaciones el mismo-

-Hasta crees, no se apartado para nada de Hotaru desde hace días- ve como los dos juegan a las cartas, mientras Serena hace un dibujo del jardín de los Tomoe, y Unazuki le trae un vaso de jugo de mango

-Valla señorita, usted tiene un talento asombroso-

-Gracias, pero solo es poco- Unazuki sonríe -Por cierto, me imagino que entregaron las invitaciones a la fiesta-

-Si, la nueva chica Nabiki las fue a entregar a los amigos de mis señores, pero...- ve que se pone algo molesta-

-¿Que sucede?-

-Pues hace rato que fui por la fruta al mercado...

.

.

 _Estaba escogiéndola, cuando vi a una amiga de la señora, llamada Karmezite con su hija, y vi que traía en sus manos la invitación de la fiesta me imagine que apenas se la habían dado, pero lo raro fue que oí..._

 _-Dios hijita, si mi comadre Gea estuviera viva, se volvería a morir de solo saber que Darien se casara con una niña de clase baja llamada Serena-_

 _-Pero estas segura mama? puede ser otra persona, quizás de la ciudad y de las lomas. con el mismo nombre-_

 _-Desgraciadamente es verdad Juno, le lo confirmo Ayuko la vecina de Setsuna, y también las damas de caridad de las lomas, es un escándalo- yo estaba sorprendida de lo que oí, así que las seguí para oír mas_

 _-Al menos lo que importa es que el se casa, quien sea ella la hará feliz- al menos al oír a la joven Juno sonreí de saber que ella estaba de acuerdo en tu compromiso_

 _-Yo ye dije que te pusieras lista hija, cuando venia aquí-_

 _-Pero que querías que hiciera? lo invite al cine, a la playa, a Osaka, a los antros, y ni siquiera me dirija la palabra-_

 _-Pues yo no voy a permitir ese matrimonio, tanto Setsuna como Darien me van a oir..._

 _._

 _._

Y eso oír, me vine rápidamente para que no me descubrieran, de seguro vendrá en cualquier comento- se levanta para irse a la casa, y Serena la acompaña

-Así que eso oíste, ya me lo esperaba, la sociedad de los señores nunca me aceptara, pero no se quedara así-

-¿Como dices?- iba a contestarle Serena cuando una de las sirvientas las interrumpe, Unazuki se que da hablando mientras Serena toma una fruta, pensando en lo que le contaron hace un momento y claro no iba a dejar que tanto Hotaru como Darien se enteren, cuando oyeron el teléfono y Unazuki corre a contestarlo-

-Si, residencia de los Tomoe?... ¿quien?... no so esta aquí...permitame- iba a hablarle a Hotaru pero la detiene Serena

-¿Quien es?-

-Nadie en especial, solo te buscaban, pero les dije que no estaba, así que...- pero Serena va directo al teléfono

-Bueno... si habla Serena ¿Quien habla?- oye en el altavoz

-Me alegro que hallas contestado niña, aunque la sirvienta me dijo que no estabas, ya sabrás que Darien Chiba se casara con una mujer con tu mismo nombre, aquí en la ciudad se ha armado un gran escandalo jejejeje, bueno soy Ukyo su amiga de la secundaria y no me gusta que se burlen de mi amigo Darien, creyendo que se va a casar con una pobretona-

Serena suspirando profundamente le contesta -Pues se lo diré bien clarito mire, el joven Darien se va a casar conmigo, osea con su novia, una joven de clase media con solo un sueño a alcanzar, una familia que la ama, amigos que la valorar y con el corazón mas limpio que muchas niñas divas, que se suben la falda delante de sus novios, toman dinero de sus padres sin permiso, usan unas bolsas que parecen mochilas y se peinan como extraterrestres y ni asi consiguen nada, y si quiere mas que le diga, pues venga para la casa de los Tomoe pa que de paso le rompa la boca, niña diva mensa!-

Al momento le colgo el telefono, satisfecha de haberse defendido, cuando voltea y ve que Hotaru esta en la entrada de la cocina,

-Valla, no crei oirte decir eso, me imagino que quien te buscaba, te insulto a mas no poder, pero descuida, si vuelve a hablar Ukyo yo me encargo- se rie

-¿Como sabes que era ella?-

-Oi todo lo que te dijo en el teléfono de la sala, y descuida no le diremos a Darien- Unazuki aplaude

-la felicito señorita, eso fue asombroso, me imagino que...

-Si, a cada uno que me insulte se lo regreso, no me importa mucho, bueno solo espero que a tus padres no les afecte-

-Descuida no sera así, estaremos contigo- al abraza

.

.

.

Un rato después, Setsuna esta revisando algunos documento para la exportacion de medicinas, cuando Unazuki la interrumpe

-Mi señora, la buscan afuera-

-Dijo su nombre?-

-Si, es la señora Karmezite- Setsuna suspira

-Genial, comenzaran los sermones, hasla pasar y avísale a Darien y a Serena-

Unazuki obedece, y va a pasarla, mientras que Hotaru ve todo desde arriba de la escalera y se meta a su cuarto, donde esta Serena

-Vas a bajar amiga?-

-No se, no me atrevo, esto seria distinto a una llamada de teléfono- se ve asustada

-No dijiste esta tarde que ibas a defenderte? hasta creo que mi mama lo esta haciendo-

Serena pensándolo, dice -Es verdad, si me piden que baje, lo haré, al momento se cambia de ropa y oye a Unazuki

-Señorita Serena, le piden que baje al estudio-...

Mientras tanto, Setsuna recibe a Karmezite -Amiga, que sorpresa, ven pasa- la lleva al estudio donde se sientan

-Debo confesarte Setsuna que la curiosidad me ha traído hasta aquí, recibí la participación de la fiesta de compromiso de tu sobrino Darien, pero no puedo creer lo que se dice por ahí

Iba a contestarle cuando Darien llega -Y que se dice por ahi? señora Karmezite- se sienta a lado de su tía

-Que te vas a casar con una niña de clase baja, claro que yo no lo he creído- se ríe

-Pues si, creelo Karmezite, mi niño se va a casar con "una niña de clase baja" y su novia, con Serena, la única que le ha llenado ese vacio en su corazon, que ha tenido desde que murieron sus padres-

-Ja.. pero entiende amiga, Darien ha olvidado su prestigio y abolengo- Se dirige a Darien -Te debes a la sociedad-

\- Jum! esa "Sociedad" de la que usted habla, no me ha dado nada, para si es solo la union de toda la gente, sin importar su color y raza- Karmzite se molesta al ir eso

-Bueno, pero esa niña, ha convivido mucho con ustedes, ademas todavía estas muy joven, podrían pensar que ella y tu...-

-¿Que? que salimos con nuestro domingo 7? no se crea eso por que no es asi, y ademas con toda esa convicencia he conocido perfectamente como es

-Ja, eso solo lo sabes tu Darien, nadie mas- Setsuna riéndose le responde

-Hay vamos amiga no nos haga reir , cuando su hija mayor Himeko no salia a ninguna parte, ni a la esquina con su novio, a los 3 meses que se caso, recuerdo que Hotaru y yo asistimos al bautizo de su primogenito, y nadie sabia nada

Soprendida y molesta se levana Karmezite - Me estas insultando Setsuna!-

Darien iba a defender a su tia cuando oyeron -Buenas noches- ven que Serena entra al estudio

-Princesa, quiero que conozcas a la amiga de mi tia, la señora Karmezite- la pone frente a ella

-Es un placer conocerla- la saluda haciendo reverencia y la ve con desprecio

-Ni la ropa de marca, ni el maquillaje pueden ocultar ciertas cosas joven Darien, no creo que ni tus amistades la acepten- Serena molesta le retracta

-Diria que con que Darien me quiera y me acepte es suficiente, pero para que sepa, sus amistades ya me aceptaron antes de salir con el señora-

-Valla, me imagino que a usted no le importa la sociedad y la familia-

-Mire, la sociedad, tarde o temprano me aceptara, la familia, su verdadera familia ya lo hizo- se molesta bastante y ve a Darien quien no ha dicho nada, como para defenderla

-Veo que tus 4 años en Tokio te ha echo olvidar quien eres realmente Darien y tu educación, ya veraz como estará de concurrida tu fiesta de compromiso y tu boda-

Se va del estudio, para después salir de la casa azotando la puerta, Serena soltando el aire exclama

.-Ya ve señora. todos se están burlando de ustedes, y por mi culpa- esta a punto de llorar

-Eso no importa, esto no es nada, a comparación de cuando me case yo, y mi hermana, pero no estés así- la abraza, al momento Darien se la lleva diciéndole

-Fue algo bueno lo que hiciste, espero puedas con lo que se vendrá mas adelante y te ayudare-

-Claro que si, y gracias, - se besan abajo de la escalera

.

.

.

.

Justo en ese momento, en otra parte de Hiroshima, una joven castaña estaba de visita en el reclusorio

-Vine de nuevo, como la ultima vez, ahora que me constaste todo hace tiempo- le da una bolsa de comida al que visita

-Gracias Meltem, ni se por que haces esto-

-Por que me importas Zoycite, me ayudaste a saber la historia de mi amiga y quiero hacer lo que sea para que nada le pase, ¿has sabido algo de tu madre?-

-No nada, y esto ya me parece raro, y ademas me entere de...- saca un periódico que trajo y se lo enseña y este dice en la portada -"matrimonio del joven Darien Chiba, futuro hereditario de la compañía Chiba, con la señorita Serena Tsukino" y trae una foto de ellos dos

-Si, estuve ahi, se lo propuso el día de su cumpleaños, dime que tus hermanos no se han enterado-

-No, como te dije me he distanciado de todos, así que no pueden saberlo- se pone nervioso

-Y que me dices del tal Malaquite? a el de seguro le dan las noticias cuando quieren- y el sin aguantar le dice

-Si se entero, durante tres días estuvo de desquiciado, decía que tenia que hacer lo posible por salir, y como tal lo mandaron a la cámara de confinamiento solitario, sale en dos días, pero se que eso no servirá de nada, temo que termine como Neflyte, pero con la idea de venganza-

-Eso seria malo ¿No?-

-Si, aunque pienso que a nuestra madre no le importara perder ya a dos hijos- al momento saca algo que trajo -Toma es para ti-

Meltem lo toma y ve que es un cuadro de madera con una rosa tallada y pintada de negro -Es hermosa-

-Me entere que son muy comunes de donde vienes, y es para que no olvides tu hogar-

Meltem se sonroja -Gracias- iba a decirle mas, pero...

-Zoycite, un minuto-

-Sera mejor que te deje, debes de tener mucho que hacer, y si sabes algo avisame-

.

.

.

.

Despues de salir Meltem, esta caminando por una de las calles de la ciudad, pensando en si algun momento deciirle lo que oyo hace varias semanas, y si sabia algo de eso, pero sabia que no, ya que si fuera asi, le hubera dicho, cuando le habla una chica de pelo naranja-rojizo

-Disculpe ¿Sabe donde puedo conseguir ramen a esta hora?-

-Este lo siento, pero no soy de aqui- voltea a verla

-No es de Hiroshima?- ella niega -De donde vienes? me imagino que estas de visita como muchos de esta ciudad-

-Pues radico en Tokio, aunque no soy de Japon, pero vine a visitar a un amigo, y esperaba alcanzar el tren para irme a Tokio-

-Bueno, pues tendra que esperar, ya que hace unos 5 minutos salio el ultimo, sera mejor que se espere hasta mañana, si gusta puede quedarse conmigo, aunque seria en la casa de mis jefes, es que ellos me dan casa- se rie -Ven-

Se la lleva tomada de la mano -Por cierto me llamo Meltem-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Unazuki, y si no eres de Japon ¿De donde eres?-

-Soy de Turquia, pero vine para entrar a una escuela de teatro-...

.

Ya llegando a la casa de los Tomoe siguen relatando

-Y si, fui aceptada y desde hace mas de un año vivo en Tokio-

-Valla es asombroso- entran por la cocina y grita -Señora volvi-

-Que bueno- Meltem oye que la voz se le hace familiar

-Traje a una nueva amiga, espero no le moleste que se quede conmigo- ve que alguien entra a la cocina

-Para nada, es mas si quieres pueden tomar refresco del refri y prepara...- pero se queda callada al ver a Meltem y esta se sorprende al ver quien es la señora de la que hablaba Unazuki -Hotaru ¿Puedes bajar?-

-Ehhh?!- exclama Unazuki sin saber por que llamo a Hotaru

Unos 5 minutos después, están los cinco en la cocina, luego de que Hotaru presentara bien a Meltem a Unazuki,

-Y por que no me dijiste que estabas aquí? al menos me hubieras dicho para que vinieras a mi casa

-Ehhhh?- Unazuki solamente expresa eso

Luego de eso los cinco están en la cocina, luego de que Hotaru le presento bien a Unazuki a su amiga, estan conversando

-Debiste decirme que estabas aquí amiga, para que te quedaras conmigo-

-Lo siento Hotaru, no pensé en eso, ademas ni sabia que estabas aquí- se ríen todos

-Y a que viniste a Hiroshima? es muy peligroso que vengas aquí-

-Peligroso en que Darien?- pregunta sorprendida esperando que no descubra a que ha venido

-Pues debido ahh...-cuando Hotaru le pone una manzana en su boca a su primo para que no hable

-Ahh que es una ciudad muy concurrida, y mas por que estaban cercas de las lomas, y aquí la gente no tiene educación con todos, jejejeje- se ríe exagerada, esperando que no diga algo Darien a Meltem sobre lo que paso hace tiempo, mientras Serena le dice a su novio en voz baja

-Piensa antes de hablar, si sueltas una mala sopa te daré un puntapié muy fuerte, que necesitaras un huesero para que te cure-

Al momento Darien se quita la fruta de la boca exclamando -De acuerdo, ya comprendí- al momento Meltem los interrumpe

-Por cierto Serena ¿Te importara si invito a mi familia a tu boda? siempre han querido ver como es una boda moderna-

-Este... claro Mel, puedes traer a toda tu familia, solo no vallas a traer a toda tu secta- todos se ríen

-No, mi secta hace tiempo que la olvide, solo son mis padres, y unos tíos que llegaron con ellos hace un par de meses a Turquia-

Al momento Meltem se levanta para dirigirse al jardín para ver la noche, pensando en todo lo que hablo con Zoycite hace rato, y estaba decidida de que le contara lo que escucho, y si espera que con eso pueda saber quienes son los que se están acercando a Serena y su amiga, y detenerlos a tiempo

-Extrañas a tus padres?- voltea al ver que es Darien

-Si que sabes sorprender, diría que si, a pesar de hablar por teléfono con ellos una vez por semana en la embajada ¿Y tu?- ve que se sonroja -Descuida, Hotaru me lo contó- el se pone a lado de ella

-Muchísimo, a veces quisiera volver al pasado para verlos una vez aunque sea ¿Seria posible?- Meltem ve a las estrellas

-Podría ser, lo imposible es posible a veces, y por que dices que esta ciudad puede ser peligrosa?-

-Una tontería nomas, es que desde aquel trágico incidente en la segunda guerra mundial, dicen que han quedado muchas animas de la gente inocente que murieron y suelen asustar a la gente en la madrugada-

-Si, la bomba atómica, en mi país tienen miedo que eso les pase, ahora que nuestro vecino Siria ha estado con la guerra civil-

-Lo se- ve al cielo de nuevo, esperando que no sepa nada de su vista, por lo que cambia el tema-Y dime ¿Como conociste a Serena?-

-Bueno, pues primero me la encontré afuera de un café, dirás que soy un ñoño pero cuando la vi, me pareció la niña mas bonita que había visto en mi vida, yo me volte para no se diera cuenta, pero no me di cuenta que lanzo un papel y me dio, yo por supuesto me voltie y lo único que hizo fue insultarla, desarrugando ese papel y mirándolo para que no viera lo rojo que me puse, después Hotaru la conoció, se hicieron amigas, y antes de que supiera ella que ya la conocía, nos encontrábamos mucho aunque discutiendo, después de eso, nos presento bien.

-Me imagino que...-

-Que despues de eso convivimos mas? no, ya que una amiga de ella comenzo a salir conmigo, yo por supuesto no podia decirle que no, ya que era de un caracter espantoso-

Meltem se sorprende y adivina -Ya se, de seguro era esa tal Rei-

-Como supiste?- Mel nota su cara sorprendida de Darien

-Ella es una excentrica e histerica con todo el que se topa, lo se por que vi que lo es, pero sigue-

-En fin, despues, otra amiga mia Lita, me aconsego lo que seria bueno para mi, termine con Rei aunque esta se desquito con Hotaru-

-Y por que con ella?!-

-Pensaba Rei que era novio de Hotaru-

-Tipico, si no es novio, es hermano o primo jejejeje... -Y luego?-

-Pues despues de eso, en un baile, le pedi a Serena que fuera mi novia y acepto- mira el cielo y Mel nota que en sus ojos azules están brillantes, sabe con eso, que Darien le dijo la verdad

-Y ahora estan comprometidos-...

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, volvieron los cuatro a Tokio, cada uno por su parte, ya que Darien iría al instituto para la presentación de su carrera, Hotaru a ver a Zafiro al conservatorio y Meltem a la embajada para darles la buena noticia a sus padres; mientras que Serena caminaba para volver a casa, esperando que ya su tia haya vuelto de su ultimo congreso, y mas para ya darle la buena noticia en persona y cuando estaba por tomar un taxi una voz no tan conocida la detuvo

-Disculpa ¿Tu eres Serena?- voltea y ve a un chico peliplateado

-ahh pero... Tu eres el hermano de Seiya- se sorprende

-Si soy Yaten-

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunta esperando que no intente hacerle creer que Seiya es otra persona

-De casualidad ¿Mi hermano no ha ido a verte?-

-Seiya? para que?- se sorprende

-Eso queria saber, pero me imagino que no era a ti- se pone preocupado

-A mi que?-

-Desde hace una semana se salio de la casa, nos dijo a Taiki y a mi que iría a ver a una amiga, pensamos que eras tu, ya que como siempre te topas con el...-

Serena se molesta y cruzada de brazos le responde con desprecio -Si piensas que me gusta te equivocas, ademas ya debes saber que tengo novio-

-Si, es Darien, una vez te vi con el, pero bueno, con lo que dije... no contesta su teléfono, y no nos llama, como no nos dijo a donde iba, no sabemos-

-Eso pense...- al momento se sorprende -Espera ¿Dices que no les ha llamado?-

-No y eso le preocupa a Taiki, solo espero que nuestra tía Kakyuu no se entere- al momento un carro moderno se detiene cercas de donde esta y se sube Yaten -Bueno, si sabes algo, avisame, cuidate-

Serena ve como se va y no le toma importancia, por lo que toma su camino y mientras juega con el bolso de su abrigo, siente el cuadro de madera que le dio Zoicyte, y lo ve, tratando de entender que significa el proverbio que tiene, hasta que ve que esta a menos de 5 metros de su casa, por lo que suspira profundamente sabiendo que sus padres le tendrian una sorpresa de que ya volvio, o la casa llena de regalos de todos sus vecinos y especialmente de los Tomoe.

Cuando entra, ve el pasillo vació, por lo que va a la sala y a la que ve es a..

-Mi niña Serena!- es su tia Luna, quien al momento la abraza

-Tia! cuando volvio?! la extrañe!- exclama feliz mientras la abraza

-Apenas una hora, como no habia nadie, decidi preparar la cena-

-Que lindo tia- al momento van a la cocina -No me contesto ninguna llamada-

-Lo siento es que, estuve tan ocupada en el congreso, que fue... dios maravilloso- l

-Bueno... Entonces ¿No has hablado con mis padres?-

-No- revisa el horno -Bueno, a tu madre le hable a su celular, segun iba a decirme algo, pero que mejor me lo dijeras tu-

Serena comprende a que se refiere y suspira -Ah ya, bueno tia, espero no haga algo tonto, o se me desmaye, pero... -

-Pero que Serena dime- pregunta ansiosa mientras revisa el horno

-Bueno... Darien y yo nos casaremos-

Al oir eso, Luna se da la vuelta con una cara sorprendida

-Que!?-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, creo que si fue algo largo, ademas como he estado algunas novelas de ficcion pude inspirarme en algunas partes, asi que espero que les guste y de ser así déjenme un review, ya que espero que con eso me regañen por mi ausencia, bueno eso seria todo, nos veremos muy pronto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte Cleo**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola a todos, ya he vuelto, creo que esta vez me ausente mucho, pero bueno les traigo otro capitulo nuevo, espero les guste y en esta ocasion Darien narrara una parte del capitulo, ademas ahora que he estado leyendo algunos fics que me recomendaron de Ladybug y Sailor Moon, creo que les dare una probadita de lemon, espero que de ambos en este y el siguiente capitulo, bueno ya, los dejo leyendo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, en la recepción de un edificio de departamentos, estaban Hotaru y Zafiro hablando de estos últimos cuatro días que no se habían visto, ya que este no quiso acompañar a los chicos a Hiroshima y aparte de que tuvo un concierto en el salón juvenil

-Debiste verlo, luciernaga, todas se amontonaron luego de que fue la firma de autógrafos al final de la tocada, sino fuera por Koji casi me mataban-

-Eres un exagerado, pero... ¿no me digas que alguna te grito que si...-

-¿Si quería ser su novio? no, y aunque así fuera les diría de ti, pero todos mis fans saben que soy tuyo nada mas- le da un beso en su frente mientras entran al ascensor

-Aun así, no me gustaría que te dijeran algo asi- se molesta un poco y este se pone atrás de ella, al ver su molestia

-Valla, alguien esta celosa- la abraza por detrás en su cintura y esta se ríe

-Sabes, no eres como mi primo, el ni se da cuenta de cuando algo me perturba o me enoja, en especial con Serena- se abre el ascensor, y Hotaru se dirige a su puerta seguida de su gema

-Pues yo no soy el, así que...- al momento cerrando la puerta la atrajo hacia el, mirándola seductoramente -Podemos terminar eso que quedo pendiente ese día que te fuiste?- eso ultimo lo susurro a su oído al momento que la besaba

-Zafiro espera- fue lo que articulo cuando termino su beso algo sorprendida -Que ta si viene alguien? olvidas que Darien tiene llave de aquí-

-Pero el dijo que iría al instituto y eso es al otro lado de la ciudad, asi que no se diga mas-

Al momento la atrajo hacia el besándola de nuevo, sintiendo su aroma de fresa tan dulce que algunas veces le hacia perder los estribos, por lo que la cargo y la llevo al sillón, donde sentadola sobre el, Hotaru comenzó a acariciarle su cabello azul, y sintiendo como el estaba totalmente indefenso en cuanto a cordura, lo acostó quedando encima de el beandolo en cada parte de su cuello, al momento que Zafiro le quitaba su chaqueta de piel negra y cuando estaba a punto se oyó el timbre, Hotaru estaba por levantarse, cuando su gema la detuvo

-Deja que tocen- al momento la beso de nuevo y se oyo ahora la puerta y...

-Kohai, somos nosotras!- al momento se detuvieron, al oir que la que grito fue Haruka

-Lo siento, tengo que- y mientras iba a la puerta arreglándose su chaqueta, Zafiro descansaba para bajar su "calentura", al abrir la puerta Hotaru...

-Como te extrañamos!- Michiru la abrazaba mientras Haruka entraba

-Es bueno vovler a verlas Senpais ¿Como les fue en su gira?- pregunta fingiendo felicidad, ya que en el fondo esta molesta de que llegaron en el momento menos inoportuno

-Bien, luego de un mes de haber viajado por todo el país, pero bueno, toma- Haruka le da una bolsa de regalo -Te lo manda Yuuga-san-

Al ver que es un panfleto de su obra, y este dice "para mi fan nº2 de tu idola Yuuga, espero volvernos a ver" se sorprende

-Y dime ¿Que nos perdimos en nuestra ausencia?- al oír a Michiru, sonríe y decide contarle

-Bueno, verán, no se si sea una buena noticia para ustedes pero...Serena se nos va a casar-

Al oírla ambas mujeres se sorprenden -¿Como?!-

-Nada de como- Zafiro les dice riéndose ante el asombro de las mujeres -Como lo dijo Hotaru, Serena se va a casar-

-Valla, pues eso me lo esperaba, aunque... no tan pronto-

-Haruka-senpai, no se sorprenda, así lo quiso Darien, y ademas me imagino que tanto el como Sere, les pedirán algo importante para ese dia-

-Algo como...-

-Como una tocada especial por ustedes Michiru-Senpai, ya que eso me comento Darien, pero bueno... si gustan ir a...- iba a seguir cuando interrumpe la rubia de cabello corto

-Sera hasta mas en la tarde, ya que iremos al instituto a estas horas, Neherenia quiere hablarnos de la nueva produccion de este fin de año, pero si vamos te avisamos. Bueno Kohai te dejamos-

Al momento las dos salieron del departamento, y Hotaru cerrando la puerta

-Dios mio, eso si estuvo cercas- la pelinegra le reclama

-Y hasta ahorita lo dices Zafiro! bueno eso ni tu ni yo lo esperábamos, sera mejor que así lo dejemos, que tal y si se enteran que...- al momento le tapa la boca

-No tienen por que enterarse mi lady, ademas ellas no serian capaces de decirles a todos-

-Es verdad, pero bueno ¿Y si vamos a pasear? extraño tus paseos en moto- le pide poniendo ojitos tiernos

-Bueno, si eso pide mi luciernaga, asi sera- al momento salieron mientras esta le decia

-Ademas nos salvamos, ya que ahora no tengo pastillas-

Se rien los dos ante el comentario de Hotaru

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en casa de Serena..

-Como lo escuchaste tia, me voy a casar con Darien, y espero que esto no la...-

Al momento Luna sale de la cocina rápidamente, Serena la sigue y ve que esta se dirige a su habitación, al entrar ve que su tia saca toda su ropa del armario y sorprendida

-Pero... ¿que haces tia?-

-Serena yo te dije lo que iba a hacer en caso de que esto pasara-

-No!- la detiene -tía por favor, no tiene que hacer esto, ya le dije que si los Tomoe llegaran a reconocerla, tratare de razonar con ellos de que no hiciste eso que paso-

-Serena ya es muy tarde para eso, ademas, después de que me vean, no aceptaran que su sobrino despose a la sobrina de una "asesina"-

-Tía, por favor, no lo haga, por mama- le insiste -Es mas, yo aceptare las culpas que se hagan-

Luna resignada dice -Bueno, pero aun asi, considerare irme de aquí... aun así, yo te lo dije hace tiempo y tenia razón-

-Razón en que?! en que hice amiga a una chica que no sabe del todo de el pasado de su familia, de eso estas equivocada, ella igual estaría dispuesta de arreglar esto conmigo...- se va sin antes decirle -Es bueno aclarar los malos entendidos-

-Yo solo lo hize por el bien de ellos! oye que baja las escaleras y cierra de un portazo

.

Ya caminando en la calle, habla entre dientes sobre lo que paso, y sobretodo que espera que por tal cosa del pasado se desmorone su compromiso, aquel que Setsuna esta preparando con mucho amor, esmero, afecto y mas que todo que Hotaru se aleje de ella por esa idea, cuando un sonido la hace salir de su propia conversación

-A donde princesa? crei que estabas en tu casa- voltea y ve que es Darien en su auto

-Hola Darien, no solo estaba paseando-

-Te llevo- le abre la puerta y ella acepta con gusto, -Entonces ¿Vamos a tu casa?-

-No, es mas acabo de venir de alla, me pelee con mi tía- se pone molesta de solo recordar eso

-Y que le molesta a tu tía? no me digas que...-

Ella no quería decirle que Luna no estaba preparada para conocer a los Tomoe, ya que con eso podrían desmoronar su compromiso, por lo que le dice...

-No es de que no le avise que estaría fueras, lo del matrimonio le alegro mucho, y espera que llegue pronto el día- mentira pero en este mundo se vale todo

.

.

Darien POV

Me dio mucha alegría encontrar a Serena en la calle cuando iba para mi casa; pensándolo mejor, no fue solo eso; es decir, no me refiero solo a eso. Es verdad que ayer que me la encontré a un lado de la acera me dio mucha alegría pero hablo en sí de ella. Haber conocido a Serena, a mi princesa, es una de las alegrías más grandes de mi vida. La amo; y no sólo por lo que me hizo y me dejó hacerle ayer en casa de mis tios, en mi cama y bajo las sábanas... La amo por ser quien es, por quien soy cuando estoy con ella.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años, imaginé que iba a encontrar a mi encantadora y dulce princesa de camino para mi casa; y que bueno que lo hice porque ayer en la tarde, sin lugar a dudas, fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida...

Aunque se lo pregunté mucho no quiso decirme nada. Y, aunque le pregunté varias veces si el motivo de su bello ceño fruncido era su tía, siguió negándolo. Ay, Serena, mi dulce princesa, ¿que no entiendes que ya no solo soy dueño de tu cuerpo, sino también de tu corazón? Yo te conozco tanto a ti como tú a mí; y es por eso, y solo por eso, que vamos a casarnos. No voy a unir mi vida a la tuya solo porque me fascina la suavidad de tu piel. No voy a jurarte amor hasta que la muerte nos separe, solo porque me encanta el olor de tu largo y hermoso cabello suelto. No voy a renunciar a mi libertad, delante de un montón de metiches en una iglesia, solo porque me mata de alegría tenerte así como te tuve ayer, desnuda y en mi cama gimiendo de placer. Voy a casarme contigo y a quedarme el resto de mi vida a tu lado porque te amo, porque amo tu sonrisa, tu risa... Me enloquece y me llena de alegría escucharte reír; tal cual y como lo hiciste ayer en mi sala. Antes de que pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Gustas algo de beber? Tengo agua, jugo, cerveza...

—No, —sonreíste —así estoy bien pero oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—La que quieras.

Me reí y me senté a tu lado. Es que me gusta verte así, pensativa, intrigada, curiosa...

Qué quieres saber?

—¿Tú sabes que dice esa canción que pusiste para seducirme?

—¡¿Seducirte yo?! —Fue inevitable, me dio un fuerte ataque de risa—Ay, Serena, ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿De dónde te sacas que quiero seducirte?

—Porque así me siento.

Que tierna, te sonrojaste.

—¿De verdad?

—Darien... Quieto.—Me pediste cuando me senté a tu lado y empecé a acariciarte con delicadeza una pierna— Déjame tranquila que no acepté venir a tu departamento para esto.

—Princesa, mi dulce Serena...

—Da, Darien... No... —te salió casi como un suspiro mientras yo te hablaba al oído — No creo que...

—No intentaba seducirte al reproducir esa canción porque esa, mi niña, no es una canción de amor.

— Ah, ¿no?

—No. —Sonreí al separarme de tu oído y verte a los ojos— No lo es; de hecho es un poco triste.

—¿Si? ¿Qué dice?

—¿En serio quieres que te diga?

—Da, Darien... Oye, no deberías... Oh, pero me encanta tenerte así. —Dijiste mientras yo, que no puedo evitar caer en la tentación, te hablaba al oído de nuevo— Me gusta tenerte así, cerquita de mí.

—"Hazard" habla de la historia de un chico al que nadie quería...

—Darien, mi amor...

Giraste el rostro y acariciando una de mis mejillas, me miraste como amo que lo hagas, con todo tu amor...

—Pero, un buen día, conoce a una chica; precisamente esa es una de las frases que más me gusta de la canción.

—¿Cual?

—"Ella pudo ver al hombre detras"

Jamás pensé que gracias a "Hazard" iba a llevar a una chica, a mi chica, a la cama. Serena entrelazo sus manos a mi cuello y se apoderó de mi boca con pasión y con algo de violencia mientras aquella melodía seguía llenando la habitación. Me besaba con algo que excitación, me besaba con pasión y con amor mientras se levantaba del sofá para sentarse a horcadas sobre mí.

Sin ser consciente de ello, entregado a sus besos, apoye ambas manos en sus pequeñas y exquisitas caderas para ayudarla, para que pudiera frotar su sexo con el mío más fácilmente.

—Se, Serena, ¿estas segura que...?

Oh, Darien, mi Darien... —me decías completamente colorada, sin dejar de besarme y halarme el cabello con Fuerza —Te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, con todo lo que soy y puedo llegar a ser.

—Serena, Serena... Demonios, si sigues diciendome esas cosas, si sigues moviéndote así, yo no voy a poder controlarme y...

—No, te, oh, sí.. —sonreíste y te prendiste de mis hombros para moverte con más fuerza sobre mi, bueno, sobre mí —Darien, mi querido Darien, mi niño bueno...

—Se, Serena...

—No te controles. —Te detuviste, me sonreíste y te acercaste a mis labios una vez más para decirme... —No te contengas...

Y esa vez quien se apoderó de tus labios fui yo, mi dulce y apasionada Serena. Atrayendo tu delicioso cuerpo al mío, dejando esos erizados y preciosos senos muy cerca de mi pecho, te bese con la misma violencia con la que antes me habías besado y empecé a mover mi pelvis contra la tuya, a disfrutar de tus apasionados gemidos en mi boca.

Disfrutando de tu olor, de la suavidad de tu sedosa piel y de esos, de tus ahogados gemidos, detuve mis irreverentes besos y descarados movimientos de pelvis para preguntarte...

—¿Cama?

—Oh, sí...—sonreíste con picardia—cama, mi amor...

fin Darien POV

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, dos jóvenes disfrutaban de un helado, luego de un largo y veloz recorrido

-Y cuando me desperté en la madrugada, note que Serena ya no estaba en mi habitación, supuse que Darien se la llevo, al menos sino hubiera sido por esa canción que le puso, hubieran despertado a todos en la casa-

-Tanto así?!- Zafiro se ríe

-Si, al menos están conscientes de que deben cuidarse, pero sabes, lo raro fue que Unazuki, se topo con Meltem anoche en el centro de Hiroshima-

-Y raro por que?-

-Segun dijo que vino a ver a alguien, pero como que esta escondiendo algo, no se...- Hotaru se pone nerviosa

-Luciernaga, si es lo que estoy pensando, no creo que ella este enterada de lo que nos paso, tu nunca le has contado, así que no debes preocuparte-

Hotaru pensando se dice- Tienes razón, pero bueno, volviendo al tema de la boda, las amistades de mis padres parece que no aceptaran el matrimonio de Darien

-Era de esperar, pero mientras ustedes la quieran, lo demás no importa- al momento la abraza -Y ahora que estuvieron allá ¿No tuvieron otra audiencia con ellos?-

-No, para nuestra suerte ya no han pedido mas audiencias para dictarles otra sentencia, aunque temo que Malaquite se entere del matrimonio y haga algo tonto-

-De ser así, lo encerrarían en confinamiento solitario, pero... ¿Dices que Zoycite cambio no?-

-Si, y yo hasta le creo totalmente, desde la ultima visita estaba distinto, solo espero le acorten la sentencia a el-

-Esperemos... pero bien, ¿Te gustaría ir al instituto a ver a tus amigas?-

-No, que se esperen hasta mañana, este dia quiero estar contigo, y descansar un poco de los preparativos de la boda-

Zafiro sonriendo, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a una plaza cercas, y al llegar vio Hotaru que este tenia una fuente con varias velas encendidas -Woow, es hermoso-

-Sabia que dirías eso, mande a que lo hicieran para ti- al momento la beso y la llevo hasta la fuente -Cada vela, significa cada momento que pasamos tu y yo desde que nos conocimos, las locuras que hemos echo con los muchachos y claro aquel momento que te arriesgaste cuando me salvaste de esos cuatro, cuando yo quería que fuera al revés-

-Lo hice por ti, por Rei y Serena y volvería a hacerlo, pero no volverá a pasar- al momento que termino sus palabras Hotaru, Zafiro saco un tulipán de color rojo y se lo dio -Se que son tus favoritos-

-Si que me conoces, casi como Darien conoce a Serena- ambos se ríen y se quedan mirando la fuente

-Ahora comprendo por que quisiste que viniéramos aquí, de saberlo, no debiste hacer eso hace rato-

-Ahhh pero tu igual correspondiste, y si fuera así, hubiera mandado mensaje de que no encendieran las velas-

-Y perderme esto?, ni loca- al momento ve su flor y piensa en lo que estuvo hablando con Serena y en eso recibe un mensaje en su teléfono, al ver que es de Darien, lo ve y dice..." _No me busces, hasta mañana"-_ y se rie diciendo-De seguro esta de nuevo fueras de la ciudad, y se llevo a Serena-

-Aun después de todo estos días que pasaron allá en casa de tus padres?-

-Si pero, ellos no dejaban a Serena sola, y como ya volvimos, tal vez decidió llevársela a algún lugar cercas-

Amos riéndose, piensan en lo menos que esos dos estarán haciendo, mientras caminaban alrededor de la fuente -Sabes, mi padre dice que el dia que coseche lo que he estado sembrando y cuidando de mi escuela, sera el dia mas feliz de su vida-

-Y no te ha insistido que debes de tomar la empresa Fujisawa*?

-La verdad, la empresa se dividirá después de la boda, para que Darien tome lo que era de mi tio Endymion, tal y como lo establecio en el testamento, el se encargara de las maquinas tecnológicas y computadoras, y yo me encarge de la medicina, aunque no se nada, pero se que lo haré bien-

-Es verdad, me comentaste que la empresa de tus padres y tus tíos se unieron en una sola, para que las manejaran, entonces espero que lo logre bien y se que así sera-

.

.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui, y bueno entre en un pequeño hiatus, a falta de inspiración, pero espero sea la ultima, pero bueno aqui agradezco a Leidy-senpai por ayudarme con el Lemon (algo que me fascina de ella) y como se mostro el nombre de la empresa de los Tomoe, si existe (o existia, espero) que crea medicinas y tecnologia :D asi que si les gusto déjenme un review para saber su opinión, nos veremos pronto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


End file.
